Mentor
by dream7me7to7sleep
Summary: A very What If fanfic.  Timeline Alteration Fic Takes place while Allison is in college and figuring out her life. She goes to a lecture that changes the course of her life. This is a HouseCameron fic. Please enjoy! THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED-Andi
1. Chapter 1

Title: Mentor

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to House M.D or any of its Characters. This is entirely for my own amusement and the result of way too much time that I don't have to be spending writing this. (Disclaimer for future chapters will be omitted.)

Summary: A very "What If" fanfic. Takes place while Allison is in college and figuring out her life. She goes to a lecture that changes the course of her life. This is a House/Cameron fic. Please enjoy!

A/N- For my lovely readers who followed me all the way through the epicness that was "Contagious", I just want to tell you (since you asked quite a few good questions), that the beginning of the sequel to "Contagious" will take place EXACTLY where we left off!.-Andi

P.S- To my new readers... HELLO!-Andi

Chapter One: What am I Doing?

_**August 30th, 1998**_

Allison Cameron was a typical Sophomore in college. She lived in a dorm, had a roommate, and was still completely unsure with what she wanted her major to be. Confusion wracked her brain relentlessly. Every day during her summer vacation had been spent contemplating future careers, and reading up on subjects she hadn't studied her Freshmen year. Now, she was back to school and once again she had filled her course schedule with a multitude of classes she was unsure she would ever use.

Her roommate, a girl named Julia Dayze, was watching the girl she'd shared a dorm room with the prior year. "You know," she said as she observed the young woman reading over her new Medieval History book, "there's a lecture in three weeks up state. You wanna go with me?" She offered.

"A lecture on what?" Allison asked, still absorbed in her book.

"Not sure really, but the doctor that's lecturing is a diagnostician from the east coast, and he's suppose to be really good. I'm just not sure what he's going to focus on."

Allison groaned, "It's a medical lecture?"

Julia laughed at her roommate's reaction, "Well, I figured you may be interested since the medical field is the only one you _haven't_ read into."

"I don't handle death very well." She grimaced.

"Come on! Go with me!" Julia lunged and began shaking her friend desperately, "You're the one with the car!" She whined, grabbing her friend's ankle and clinging to it like a toddler.

"Okay!" Allison snapped her book shut. "But I'm not going to understand any of it." She pointed out.

"Don't worry, I'll translate for you." Julia went over to her desk and grabbed one of her anatomy visera books, "Here, read this. I got a bunch of books tuned towards anatomy and physiology when I decided to go into the medical program. You've got a light course load this semester, Ms. I- Got- All- of- My- Pre-req's- Out- of -the- Way- My- Freshmen- Year." Julia flung the book onto Allison's bed. "Now, I've got that cute guy, Joe, to meet for lunch. See you later." Julia grabbed her purse and bookbag for later classes and went to the door, "And don't worry about figuring it out just yet. You've still got time." She assured as she left the room.

Allison sighed. Looking at her Medieval history book for a moment, she set it on her desk and reached for the medical book her roommate had just thrown onto it. Flopping onto the bed, Allison started reading it.

An hour and a half later, Allison was still reading it. She was surprised how quickly she had taken to the information that resided inside the book. Part of her wondered if she really could go into the field, but she pushed it away almost immediately. She knew that she couldn't handle the emotional strain of being a doctor or a nurse. The idea that someone's life was in her hands scared her to death. Even worse, was the feeling she knew would well up when there was nothing she could do at all. How could they do it?

Allison looked at the clock and noted that she had to get ready to go to her next class. Closing the book, she grabbed her required items for her class and went towards the door.

Even as Allison sat in class her mind raced with curiosity towards the knowledge she'd gained in the hour and half she had spent reading her friend's book. Uncertainty weighed her down, and curiosity peaked her interests back into full force. Her stomach felt like it was in an elevator.

That night, when Julia came back to her dorm room, she found Allison on her bed reading the book that she had given her earlier that afternoon. However, it wasn't the fact that Allison was reading it that surprised Julia; it was the fact that she was nearing the back.

"Have you been skimming it?" Julia asked, dropping her purse and bookbag next to her own bed.

"No, cover to cover." Allison replied, absorbed in the magic of the lymphatic system.

"No. WAY!" Julia jumped onto her roommate's bed. "You read that huge fucker in a _day_!?" She glanced over Allison's shoulder. "You've just got the reproduction chapter left!" Julia glared scornfully. "I hate you. It took me a month to get through that sonofabitch." She flopped backwards. "What's your favorite system?"

"The immune system." Allison closed the book and looked at her friend. "I like the reassuring feeling of how much my body does to keep me from dying." She laughed.

Julia groaned and got off of the bed, heading back towards her bookshelf/desk. "Here, then you'll probably wanna read these two also." She took away the first book and handed her the other two. "Pathology and physiology. Read physio first though. Otherwise patho's gonna kick your ass." Allison nodded and took the books. "Are you sure you don't wanna go into the med program?" She asked.

Allison thought for a moment, "I've actually been wondering the same thing all day." Curling her knees to her chest, Allison grabbed a pillow, resting it on her knees and then her head to the pillow. "It's been a long time that a text book just... Consumed me like that. I don't think I've wanted to learn more about something like I want to learn about the human body." She told truthfully.

"Hmm." Julia thought for a moment, "Okay. How about this. Read those books and then I'll give you my new pharmacology book. If you STILL feel up to it after getting through that bastard," she jerked her thumb at the gigantic pharmacology book, "then I really think you should go for it." She smiled reassuringly, "You know, Ally. I know you said that death makes you uneasy, but I think the medical field would be in great shape to have someone like you."

Allison bit her lip, "I just... I don't know if I could tell someone that their loved one isn't going to make it."

"Yes you can." Julia sat down, placing a comforting arm over her friend's shoulder, "Because you know death, Ally. You know what it's like to lose people too."

"It's not the same." Allison grumbled, "Not saying I didn't love my family members that died, but they were aunts and uncles and grandparents. It's not like I lost my mom or dad or my brothers!" She lamented gently.

"But you know how to be gentle. You know what you'd want to have someone say to you." Julia gave another comforting squeeze of Allison's shoulder. "Come on! Like I said, first try and get through these next three books. _Then_ we'll work on the death thing." Julia gave her friend a nudge and got off of the bed. "Plus," Julia continued as she grabbed her bathroom items so that she could shower and dress for bed, "we've got that lecture we're going to in a few weeks. Maybe that will help you make up your mind?" She offered.

Allison nodded and watched her friend walk out of the room. Picking up the physiology book, she went about reading. Maybe she was finding her way after all?

--------------------

Much to Julia's irritation, Allison flew through the books she had loaned out. The introduction to pharmacology had given her a bit of a challenge, but Allison had still remained intrigued throughout the entire book. Above all, the pathology had been the most interesting to Allison. Feeling curious as to why she hadn't been turned on to the medical field sooner, Allison began perusing her roommate's books, increasing her curiosity the more that she read.

"How!? How can you not be sure yet?" Julia nearly screamed as they drove up state to the lecture Julia had invited Allison to. "You have read how many of my medical books? You've held coherent conversations with me dealing with health related topics and anatomical terms, and you still aren't sure?"

Allison's hands clenched on the steering wheel slightly. It was true that she had devoured the books that had been supplied to her and retained the information, but her doubts at her own ability to handle the stress of entering the medical field still deterred her towards making a decision. "I just can't." Allison mumbled. "I can't decide."

Julia flopped back against the seat. "You're going to be the death of me." She sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes upwards. "You know what your problem is?"

"Please, oh please, enlighten me." Allison glanced at her friend.

"You're too afraid of everything."

"I am not!" Allison half yelled, "I'm the one that had to drag you onto that ferris wheel at Navy Pier. And if I remember correctly, it was me who had to pin you down when we went and got your ears pierced when I went to get my bellybutton done."

"I mean you're afraid of life-changing things." Julia stated. "You can't pick a major or field of study 'cause you're afraid you'll choose the wrong one and be stuck somewhere or wasting your time with something you don't want to do. You won't go to any parties while you are underage because you are afraid you'll get caught drinking, get arrested, and be marked for life. Hell, Ally, you haven't slept with a guy because you're afraid you'll get pregnant!" Julia was now starting a frenzy, "Don't you see Ally, you're so afraid of life changes that you're forgetting to live! You'll pierce your body cause you know if you change your mind, it will heal over and go away. But you won't get a tattoo because its a commitment."

Julia could see Allison deflating in her seat. The slouching of her shoulders was a clear sign that she had made her point, and that there was no reason to exemplify any further.

The rest of the car ride lacked any real conversation, the only thing keeping silence from winning over was the music on the radio and the sound of the car's engine. Other than that, the only vocalization was the humming of a familiar song that played.

TBC

A/N- YAy! Chapter ONE of Mentor has concluded! Please review and tell me what you think! People who read "Contagious", you know what a review whore I am! So show me some love!-Andi


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mentor

A/N- There appears to be a slight confusion that I neglected to make a point about. There fore, please allow me this opportunity to clarify. We are working on a "Timeline" alteration! Okay? This means (and I do not mean to sound condescending by dumbing down this much) the tv show House M.D. story line is completely thrown away (Though I do elude to it quite often). Basically, what I am trying to achieve with this fanfic, is an idea of what "could" have happened, had Cameron met House much earlier. Extreme breakdown, (Allison is 19 almost 20, House is in his first few months of a relationship with Stacey, Wilson has been friends with House for about 5 years, and Cuddy is still House's old college buddy). Since this is a very big shift in our House M.D reality- I would greatly appreciate anyone who has questions to please ask them. I don't want any confusion, and I will answer questions in A/Ns do to the fact that the story line will become repetitive and rather redundant if I try and include such miniscule observations. I apologise for this author's note for becoming so long. But the last thing I would like is confusion considering how off scale this story will be!-Andi... Ps. To, JJamie. I applaud you at your observation about "Joe". Yes, he is indeed "Dead Husband"'s best friend. Don't worry, his role will become clear later!-Andi... P.S.S- Much later-Andi

Chapter Two: Dr. Gregory House

Julia and Allison took their seats in the large lecture room. As they found an open pair of chairs and dropped down their purse's, Allison leaned back in the chair and looked at the podium. However, no one was standing behind it. Instead, their was a man in his mid to late thirties sitting about a foot in front of the podium on the floor. He was clad in an old concert t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that were frayed at the hem, revealing his black tennis shoes. He was gazing out into the crowd that had gathered for his lecture, his eyes looking bored.

Allison wanted to narrow her own eyes at his passive expression and his lack of professionalism in his choice of extreme casual wear, but she decided that the annoyance would be lost in the sea of faces surrounding her. Crossing her arms over her chest, Allison waited as the seas settled and silence consumed the room.

For nearly a full minute, the crowd stared at the lecturer and the lecturer stared just as blankly at the soon to be lectured. With a heavy sigh, the man stood up as if exhibiting a great amount of force by just being there. It was clear to Allison that he was probably doing this lecture against his will.

"My name is Dr. Gregory House and I am here today because Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, where I work, is trying to get more people interested in the medical field." Dr. House stated, confirming Allison's suspicions towards his lack of enthusiasm. "I have no personal interest in telling a bunch of kids that they can do it if they set their minds to it. Because the truth is, you can't."

There was a great outburst of murmurs among the students who had decided to attend the lecture. Many hissed and few applauded. It was a mixed response; one that Gregory House had expected.

"I can tell that at least ten of you in this room don't have any care whatsoever about the medical field, and that you're only here because you have nothing better to do on a Saturday than attend a lecture that has nothing to do with what you're majoring in... I, on the other hand, do have better things to do on a Saturday." There was a shimmer of laughter that swam amongst the group. "I diagnose patients. I solve the puzzles and I save lives." His eyes traveled across the room, spotting a pair of bright green orbs, flecked with blue. Shaking his head, Dr. House continued after another moment of looking at the beautiful young woman. "Part of saving lives, is doing whatever it takes to solve the puzzle. Even lying to your patient." A large amount of the group laughed at this as well, which Dr. House deadpanned with, "I am entirely serious. You will lie, because your patient will lie." Beginning to pace in front of the group, he continued. "Diagnostics is the art of being a better bullshitter than your patient. Luckily, if you make it through the medical program, you will be armed with very large words that your patients can't understand. Making it much easier for you to deceive them."

A meek voice spoke up from the crowd. "What if your patient isn't lying?" They asked.

Dr. House glared, "Everyone lies. And an omission is still a lie."

"That's unfair!" A young woman stood up, hands placed firmly on her hips, "Not everyone lies. I don't lie!"

"When was the last time you had sex?" Dr. House asked the protesting young woman as his arms crossed over his chest.

She flushed a bright red as everyone in the room looked at her, "Uh, last month..."

Dr. House gawked, "You had sex last night, didn't you?" He accused, making the girl flush even deeper red, and without denying, flop back down in her chair, "See? Everybody lies. Whether it's because they're embarrassed or afraid of getting in trouble. Everyone lies."

Allison watched the non-subtle doctor pace. He had sparked curiosity in her. Standing up, Allison cleared her throat, drawing his attention to her, "How do you break down the puzzle?" She asked.

Dr. House looked at the young girl who rose, looking at her small frame and curving body. Finally, a real question. "Usually by symptoms." He didn't know what made him be an ass to the only person who had bothered getting him on a true topic. Maybe it was the fact that this young woman gave him thoughts that would make his girlfriend bludgeon him over the head with a club.

"But," Allison forced herself not to stammer, "symptoms can mean so many things. Confusion can be caused by something as innocent as a lost nights sleep to something as severe of Alzheimers."

"Okay." Dr. House decided to take it easy on her, seeing as she was the only one trying to make this somewhat interesting for him. "A woman comes into your office. She's complaining that she has sciatica and wants you to put her on pain medications. What do you do?" Dr. House crossed his arms.

Allison froze, he was giving her a quiz? She wasn't even a medical student! "Uh... Has she been diagnosed with sciatica?" She once again tried to keep the vibration out of her voice.

"No, but she read about it on the internet when she looked up leg pain. So she just _knows_ she has it." Dr. House widened his eyes.

"Is the pain running down the back of her leg?" Allison asked, knowing that was the referred pain pattern of sciatica.

"Yes." Dr. House was pleased that she didn't fall prey too easily.

Allison saw the pleased look flash in his eyes and tried not to become over confident. She realized that the look he gave her may not have anything to do with her being on the right track with her questioning. "But.." Allison chose her next words carefully. "The pain is running down the back of her leg but... Which part of her leg?"

"How do you mean?" Dr. House asked, tilting his head as he leaned back against the podium lazily.

"Well... To a lot of people the leg is the entire leg." She gestured from her hip to her toes, "But, sciatica runs the length of the posterior of the femur to the knee. But if a patient came in they could mean that the pain is in the back of their leg running from the back of their knee to their heel." Allison felt like she had just confused herself.

"So, you're asking if the pain running down the back of her leg refers along the back of the thigh or the back of the calf." Dr. House summarized for her.

"Yeah." Allison nodded.

"It's running down her calf." Dr. House supplied.

"Then it's not sciatica." Allison finally stated firmly. "Plenty of things can cause leg pain, something as severe as thrombus... In which case I would humor her by checking her leg for edema, heat or changed color. Or it could simply be a pulled muscle from walking too much." Julia gawked at her friend, head up turned and eyes wide.

Nodding, Dr. House stood up straight, projecting himself from the podium. That had been a rather detailed accounting of what she would do. "What year are you in?"

"Sophomore." Allison took a second, thrown off by his sudden change in direction with his questions.

"When did you start your studies in the medical field?" He asked next, leaning over to grab a pen off of the desk and twirled it between his fingers.

"I haven't decided on taking classes for it yet." Allison answered.

Dr. House paused and looked at Allison, "Okay, let me rephrase. When did you take your first anatomy class?"

"I haven't yet." Allison was afraid that the doctor was going to kick her out of his lecture.

"Sit down." House said firmly. Allison flushed and lowered back into her seat. She hadn't even realized that she'd remained standing the entire time they had broken down the sciatica question.

The remainder of the lecture, Dr. House couldn't help glancing over at the young woman who had actually been brave enough to ask a question that wasn't completely worth blowing off. She had spoken more intelligently than the meek boy who had asked if all patients really lied, or the other young woman who stated blatantly that she didn't lie. The agitating part was that she could so accurately go through the motions of making a proper diagnoses, and yet she hadn't taken any classes. This intrigued Dr. House as to what books this girl had been reading. He knew for a fact that pre-med students didn't get that detailed in pathology.

At the end of his lecture, Dr. House watched Allison gather her purse and jacket. Part of him wanted to go over and tell her that she should consider going into the field, but something stopped him. He watched her walk out of the classroom, and regretted it almost immediately that he didn't tell her how great she could be. Not because she could decide that all leg pain didn't mean sciatica or even that she went the extra mile by giving a complex reason and a simple reason. No, he was intrigued by the girl because of her very first question. The test quesion. She hadn't asked, "how do you cure patients". She had asked, "how do you solve the puzzle". This alone gave him great curiosity, and almost assured him that she really could be great.

"Come on." Julia took her friend's hand and tugged her towards the diner across the street. "Let's get some food before we drive back."

"Julia." Allison paused, letting her friend's arm jerk her slightly forward before Julia stopped to look at her. "I... I think I want to go to medical school." She said, sounding almost shocked at her sudden epiphany.

"What? Really?" Julia was excited. "What changed your mind?" She asked.

"Dr. House."

"That sadistic bastard is what makes you want to be a doctor?" Julia quirked an eyebrow, "He totally shot you down!"

Allison shook her head, "No, I took him by surprise." She was in awe at this realization, "Julia... He thought I was already in the program. That must mean that if I can make him think that, and all I've done is read a few of your books... That must mean that I might actually belong in medicine."

"I can't believe that you're only realizing this after that jerk made a show out of you." Julia rolled her eyes skyward, "I've been telling you for weeks that you should do it-"

"That's not it, Julia." Allison assured, "Just... Something he said."

"What did he say?"

"In the beginning... That saving lives is doing whatever it takes to solve the puzzle." Allison grinned, "He may say it in a mean way, but he does care about saving people."

"Come on, crazy girl. I think you're getting loopy from a lack of food." Julia now dragged her friend into the diner.

While they munched down on cheese fries and hamburgers, Allison and Julia joked about some of the things that had taken place during the lecture. When their third round of coffee came though, something neither had expected happened.

"Can I join you?"

TBC

A/N- Woot!!! REvieW PUHLEEZ!!!!!-Andi!


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Mentor

A/N- Keep showing this author that kinda love in your reviews and I might just keep updating more frequently! WOW! YOu guys ROCK, so here's another chapter. (Sorry it's posted so late at night, but I work early in the morning tomorrow/today, and there was no guarantee that I'd wake up early enough to post before leaving for work!) Keep showin' me your love with reviews! You know I'm your slave!!-Andi

Chapter Three: How Beautiful

When Gregory House had entered the diner across the street for a nice lunch before going back to his hotel, the last thing he had expected was to recognize two girls from his lecture there. This surprised him only because one of the two was the girl he had meant to talk to afterwards. Taking a deep breath, he realized this was his chance to hopefully convince her to go to medical school.

Watching from a distance, House saw a young man approach the two girls from the counter. He was probably in his mid-twenties, dark hair, tall, and built. Observing closer, House saw the man put on a manipulative smile as he closed the distance.

Weaving his own way through the diner, House came over to the booth the young man had approached and heard him ask, "Can I join you?" Watching his protege fling her head upwards, her brown hair splaying out like a glossy halo, House made his move.

"Excuse me," House said to the young man, interrupting the would be come on, "but I need to borrow this one." He said pointing to Allison. The young man looked agitated. "Don't worry, I'm her doctor, and she seems to have an allergy to jack asses that randomly walk up and try and sit next to her without an invitation." When Allison snorted into her drink, the young man rolled his eyes and walked away. "Well, now that he's taken care of. Mind if I sit down?" Allison stammered a moment, "Sure!" She scooted over, making room for Dr. House on her side of the booth, knowing that Julia wanted nothing to do with him.

"Well. Now when do you plan on starting med-school?" House asked.

Allison stared for a moment, "I... I don't know. I just kind of-"

"Okay, let's start easier. Where did you learn all of that you rattled out during the lecture?" He asked. "How long have you been reading them?" He hammered on.

"Oh, well, I just finished Julia's intro on pharmacology yesterday. But about three weeks ago is when she gave me the first book." Allison felt her nervous energy building. She'd been seated far enough away that she hadn't gotten the opportunity to observe him. Realization struck her over how handsom he was and she could feel the heat building in her cheeks.

House nodded, she was more beautiful up close. Her face was a smooth complexion, that was hidden by very little make-up, something he always admired with women. There was a sense of honesty when women wore little or neutral make-up, as if they weren't trying to hide their face or were not afraid of being too closely observed.

"Well. Get caught up, get into medical school and don't let guys distract you." House stood up. "Last thing I need to explain is losing yet another potential student to unplanned pregnancy." He grumbled as he shifted a napkin over and started digging through his pockets.

Jaw nearly hitting the table, Allison took a moment to speak again, "It'll take me a while to catch up though-"

"It's your sophomore year, right? As long as your pre-requisites are out of the way, you could be only a semester behind. And if you're really that adement about catching up and lack a social life that badly, I guess you could take a summer semester and even out with your graduating class." He pointed out. Seeing the flush that was covering Allison's face, House realized how adorable and naive she was. He was surprised how refreshing it was to see an innocent woman like her. He even halted digging through his pockets for a pen long enough to look at her more clearly. "What's your name?"

"Allison... Cameron, Allison Cameron." She stumbled.

"Well," House finally withdrew a pen from his pocket, "if you keep me up to date with your progression, I might feel compelled to give you a recommendation to the medical school you choose. That is if you don't turn out to be a major misjudgement, it's so unfair when people learn the bare minimum and manage to dazzle you. Then I look like an idiot. In which case, I'm not going to waste my time. Keep in touch with your grades, and as long as you don't plan on going to Johns Hopkins, I'll write you a rec." House wrote something on Allison's napkin. "There's my e-mail. Keep in touch." House clicked his pen shut and went to walk away.

"Why? Why not Johns Hopkins?" Allison blurted out as his back distanced from her.

Turning, House put on a devilish grin, "They don't like me much over there." He replied cryptically before disappearing into the crowd of diner patrons.

Allison was confused and elated as she held Dr. House's e-mail address in her hand.

"I suppose this means you're even more impressed with him, right?" Julia glared with annoyance in her eyes as she slurped the straw of her Cherry Coke.

Allison didn't reply, but the flush on her cheeks said it all. Julia just rolled her eyes and went on drinking her soda.

----------------------------

Reaching his hotel room, House flopped onto the bed with a large sigh. He didn't know what had just transpired at that diner, but it had been something very off script. The last thing he had intended to do was give the girl his e-mail address! Hell, he didn't even respond to the e-mails Wilson sent him. So why had he even offered it to Allison?

Allison... Cameron... She had been so adorable and flustered when he'd sat down next to her, her heart shaped face glowing brightly as her cheeks reddened. Her long brown hair looked so soft, that he had to keep himself from reaching out to touch it, just to see if it was as soft as it appeared. Her voice, her eyes, her lips. God, to be ten years younger and have an excuse to taste those full lips.

Shaking his head, House got up from the bed and began pacing. He had to shake these thoughts. He would be going home tomorrow morning. Home to Stacey and his job. Nearly 800 miles from that girl Allison and her big, beautiful eyes.

Jumping back onto his bed again with realization of his uncertainties, House tried to reason with himself, which proved most difficult. His brain was telling him that he never stood a chance with a girl like Allison and that he shouldn't hold his breath waiting for a message from her. But his heart kept pounding, wanting to believe that she would try and contact him. His brain told his heart that it was foolish, but his heart told his brain to stop being so pessimistic.

If there was anything House hated more than not being able to solve a puzzle, it was not being able to figure out himself. This conflict of his head and heart was going to drive him crazy.

------------------------

Over the course of the next week Allison spent a great deal of time with her Student Advisor. The two spent a ridiculous amount of time planning and re-planning the class scheduling that would lead to Allison's future.

By the end of the week, Allison had her second semester scheduled out, and she was soon bored with the remaining of her first semester. Luckily, she had managed to accomplish most of the classes she had needed from her freshmen year, only missing a few. Knowing she would be in hell starting the next semester, Allison tried hard not overwork herself the first half of the school year.

When the end of the week came, and Allison found temporary relief from the strains of classes and rescheduling her second semester course, she curled up on her bed and thought back on the previous weekend. Despite the stress the week had caused her, something felt elating about knowing she finally knew what she wanted to do with her life. She couldn't give Dr. House all of the credit, but she knew that he had influenced her quite a bit. Not too mention, his coming over and encouraging her in person, in his own cynical way, had definitely set her mind at ease with her decision. With that thought, Allison reached for her purse and began rummaging through it until she found a slightly torn up napkin.

Getting off of her bed, Allison went to her computer and sat down. When she'd logged into her e-mail inbox she selected a new composition and addressed it to Dr. House. It took a moment of staring at the blank e-mail before Allison decided what she wanted to say.

_Dear Dr. House:_

_I don't know if you remember me. My name is Allison Cameron and I attended your lecture last weekend in Chicago. I just thought, since you gave me your e-mail, that I should at least tell you something very important. As of today, my course schedule has been reset and I am officially beginning my pre-med program next semester. I really just wanted to thank you. Even though you may not think it, your lecture really did make me want to go into this field. However, the fact that you went so far as to give me your e-mail and offer additional support, makes me hope that you'll continue to support me. So, thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Allison Cameron_

Before Allison could think to edit the e-mail, she had clicked send. It wasn't until after a moment of thinking about what she'd written that she realized that she may have come across as insecure in the message. Damning her impatience to proofread, Allison grunted and left her desk to flop down on her bed once more. Why did school have to fry her brain so badly that she couldn't even take the five seconds to proofread an e-mail, rather than making an ass out of herself?

TBC

A/N- REvieW PLEASE :D-Andi


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Mentor

Chapter Four: Can't Get You Out of My Head

Leaning back in his chair, House looked at his inbox for his e-mails. Most were hospital bulletins and reminders, which he quickly deleted. The rest was entirely junk mail except... House sat up straighter in his chair and read the name again, Clicking it, he read the e-mail and smiled slightly to himself. He was happy to see that Allison had gone through with getting started in pre-med. Clicking the reply button, House thought about it for a moment before he closed the window and got up.

Dr. James Wilson, looked up from his desk to see House enter his office, "What's up, House?"

"I got an e-mail today, Wilson." House flopped down on the oncologist's sofa and spread out comfortably.

"From?"

"A girl." House answered, "Real babe, totally has the hots for me. Wants to hook up."

"House! What about Stacey!?" Wilson nearly shouted.

"I'm fucking with you, Jimmy. It's from a girl that attended my lecture last weekend. She showed a lot of potential so I tried to encourage her to start pre-med." House rolled his eyes.

"You encouraged someone?" Wilson quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Wish I could have gotten that on video."

"Yeah, a lot of strange things happened that day. I ran into her after the lecture and we talked. I gave her my e-mail. Fuck, I even said if she did well I'd write her a recommendation as long as it wasn't to Johns Hopkins." House grunted. "Well, she e-mailed me, told me she had changed her course schedule to start in pre-med."

"Good for her."

"What do I reply with?" House blurted out. "I don't know how to be spontaneously encouraging. I'm not a fem like you."

"And calling me a fem is making me want to help you so much." Wilson rolled his eyes and went back to his charts.

"Come on, Wilson. Help a man out." House threw a wad of paper at the oncologist.

"Just tell her good luck and keep in touch." Wilson grunted, not looking up from his papers, only brushing the stray paper projectile aside.

House rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that's encouraging." He got up and went back to his own office.

Settling back at his computer, House thought for a moment before he finally began typing.

_Dear Allison:_

_Congratulations on starting your new classes. I know it will be tough, but I believe you are more than capable of handling it. Just remember, if you need help, feel free to ask me questions, or just vent if you need it. Organic Chemistry is going to be tough, but if you need help, just ask._

_-Dr. House_

Hitting send before he could make himself seem like more of a fem than Wilson, House leaned back in his seat. Part of him felt a little giddy at getting an e-mail from Allison Cameron.

It was a strange feeling, like he were a teenager again and a hot girl at school had actually talked to him.

---------------------------

Coming back from her class, the last thing Allison had expected to find was a reply e-mail from Dr. House. Excitedly she read it and flushed a little from being so delighted.

"Ooh, did the sexy doctor e-mail you back?" Julia asked, flinging her bookbag onto her bed and trying to read the reply over Allison's shoulder. Ever since Allison had confessed, on the car ride back to school, that she found Dr. House attractive, Julia had been teasing her about it ever since.

"Yes he did." Allison covered the screen with her hands, "And it's not polite to read other people's mail!"

"Oh, please." Julia rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend's wrists pulling them aside to read the reply, "Aw, that's so cute." She released Allison's wrists, "Now, if it was a cyber booty call, then you'd have a reason to hide it... Although, I'm gonna admit, that's a lot nicer of a reply than I would have expected from him."

"Really?" Allison turned around in her chair.

"Yeah, the word "congratulations" alone is surprising coming from him!" Julia laughed, "He didn't strike me as the encouraging type." She admitted, flopping onto her bed and shoving her bag onto the floor, as if the mere thought of doing homework disgusted her.

"What should I reply back with?" Allison asked curiously, clicking up a new letter and resting her hands over the keys.

"Why would you reply back?" Julia quirked an eyebrow, "You don't need help with anything yet and you don't have any grades to update him on 'cause second semester hasn't even started yet! If you reply to that letter, he's gonna think you have a crush on him... Which you totally do, by the way." She taunted.

"I do _not_ have a crush on Dr. House!" Allison's face went bright red as she denied the accusation.

"Wow, he was right about something. Everyone does lie." Julia got up and walked towards the door. "Wanna meet up with Joe and Jeff with me?" She invited.

"No thanks." Allison grumbled, not wanting to be teased any further, especially in front of guys. She had a hard enough time talking to men without her best friend trying to get her flustered. "I'm gonna start reading my text books for next semester."

Opening the door, Julia sighed, "Just don't forget to keep up on _this_ semester. I know you're excited to get started and impressing Dr. House, but you've got to keep your grades up through this half of the school year first!"

Allison mumbled as her friend left. Of course Julia had to get in that last lash about her crush on Dr. House before she left. Rolling her eyes, Allison grabbed her organic chem textbook and cracked it open. She regretted signing up for two science classes, biology and organic chemistry, but she knew it would catch her up faster if she did so, and that she would be able to take her MCATs on time this way.

Before she could read a paragraph though, she snapped the book shut and chucked it onto her bed. What was she thinking? She'd never be able to win over the hot, intelligent doctor! After all, someone like him must be in a relationship! He probably had a girlfriend, or fiancee. She hadn't seen a ring on his finger, so she was pretty sure he wasn't married... Unless he just really hated wearing jewelry... Allison groaned and got up to flop onto the bed next to her discarded textbook. She should only be adement about studying medicine for the purpose of wanting to be a doctor. Not impressing a doctor!

On that note, Allison reflected, deciding if she was doing this because she wanted to, or because she wanted Dr. House to like her. After a while, she came to the conclusion that she had already decided to start the pre-med classes before she had even realized what a babe Dr. House was, and therefor, her attraction to him was only an added incentive to study hard. With that comforting thought, she cracked open her textbook and began to read. Sure, she had to work hard to become a doctor, but if she managed to keep on impressing Dr. House like she had at the lecture, she could consider that as bonus points!

----------------------------------------

House sat at his piano at home, "Hey," Stacey came to stand behind him, "not playing?" She was surprised. His usual thing was to fill the apartment with music first thing when he got back from work. "Something wrong?" She asked, resting her arms on his shoulders.

"No," House planted a kiss on the exposed wrist of his girlfriend, "Thinking."

"Patient?" She asked, releasing him and sitting on the piano bench, next to him.

"No." House sighed and stretched, "This student who attended my lecture." He turned his neck, cracking it effectively and then the other side. "I convinced them to join the medical program. Just wondering if they're going to be able to handle it."

"Why?"

"Soft."

"Huh?"

"I think they may be too soft to deal with it. Just looking at... I think they may have a problem with the emotional stuff." House confessed. He didn't want to tell Stacey that he could tell by Allison's eyes that she would probably get too involved with her patients. She seemed like the type of person who wanted to know the "why" not just the "what". That was the thing about being a doctor. Compartmentalizing was a huge factor. Some people could do it, others couldn't, and to him, Allison was the type of girl who would cry if a patient died. And death was sometimes inevitable.

"Well, if he really wants to be a doctor, he'll learn to deal." Stacey shrugged and got up. "And if not, he won't."

House tried not to hang his head. He realized that he had completely left out the gender of the student, and part of him wondered why. Though he doubted Stacey would care if the student had been a boy or a girl, he still didn't bother to correct her error.

But, why?

TBC

A/N- Hope you guys are enjoying this! lol Review please :)-Andi


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Mentor

A/N- Yes, there will be some fast forwarding. Don't worry, you'll be cued into the amount of time passing. And also; no I had no intentions of the character Julia being Wilson's third wife. Again, I have managed to subconsciously make a character's name one that exists in the House M.D world. Sorry, but it happens.-Andi

Chapter Five: Responses

It was a long time before House heard from Allison Cameron again. However, months later, when he checked his e-mail and found a message from her, he was surprised at how excited he felt when he opened it.

_Dear Doctor House:_

_I've just started my second semester. All seems to be going really well so far. I've read my textbooks already, and I'm very excited. Right now, it's mostly just stuff like bio, organic chem and calculus; I just hope I don't regret taking two science classes at the same time! Luckily, I did have my pre-reqs out of the way and I tested out of a lot of my other classes (I knew those AP classes I took in high school would be worth it!) so now I just have to get through a few of these other classes. But from what I've read already, it shouldn't be too bad. I hope I can still count on you for help if I get stuck though!_

_How have you been lately? Any interesting cases? What's it like being a diagnostician!?... Sorry, I must seem really silly to you..._

_Sincerely,_

_Allison Cameron_

House found himself laughing as he read her e-mail. Hitting the reply button, he didn't feel the compulsion to go talk to Wilson before answering her questions.

_Dear Allison:_

_I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. It seems that no one really asks me that anymore, so thanks for that. Actually, I had a pretty interesting case last week. Turned out to be lead poisoning, but the symptoms were difficult to read because the patient also had Chromes disease. It wasn't until they started showing neurological problems that the family brought them in. As for what it's like being a diagnostician. Fun as hell. There's nothing like getting paid the big bucks for playing games with process of elimination. And I don't find you silly for being excited about your future career. Too bad more people in the medical field aren't as enthusiastic as you, myself included._

_So, you're doing all right then? How's that roommate of yours? Still detesting the very ground I walk on?_

_Sincerely,_

_House_

Clicking send, House realized he'd done it again. He knew he didn't sound like his usual self when he e-mailed her, and wondered if that could be considered false advertising. But the last thing he wanted was to discourage her by sounding like the bastard he was. Although he genuinely did want her to succeed. However, he knew his personality was very abrasive, and didn't know if his sarcasm would come across in paper. The last thing he needed was his usual remarks to be misconstrued and make the girl run away screaming from her new career move.

"I must be going soft." House grumbled as he rose from the computer and off to Wilson's office.

-----------------------------

Returning to her dorm after class, Allison checked her e-mail, hoping that Dr. House had taken time to reply. Though she had tried not to get her hopes up, figuring he was probably too busy to reply to a silly college girl who hadn't written him until her second semester had started, she was overjoyed to find his reply waiting for her.

Reading it, Allison felt a giddy excitement well up in her. However, the little balloon of happiness got a puncture when she finished reading the letter.

After reading it through a couple of times, Allison realized why the letter felt so empty. She knew this wasn't how he talked, and she wondered if it was meant to be condescending. Why was he being so not Dr. House? Her chest ached for a moment. It had been his tactless honesty that had driven her into the field. Knowing that she had a flare for it, knowing that she could surprise him. And now he'd knocked her down by flowering up his e-mail!

Pouting slightly, Allison closed the letter and got up from her computer. Flopping onto her bed, she covered her face with a pillow to darken the sunlit room from view.

Julia had been right about her statement towards his first reply. He didn't sound like himself at all. Allison of course had not noticed the change in his mannerisms, having been too excited to actually get any reply at all!... He just saw her as a little girl. She knew that was what it was. Just a little girl he felt like he had to encourage.

Thinking about it, she realized her own letters had been rather scripted. If she wanted this to end these "Not Dr. House" letters , she had to make him realize he was doing it. And stop him!

Flying back to her computer, Allison typed the most abrupt and to the point letter she had ever written.

-----------------------------

The last thing House had expected when he went to surf the web, was to find another letter in his inbox from Allison. Clicking it excitedly, he was disappointed to find it so short.

_There's nothing dumber than trying to make someone trust you when you're lying to them. Stop being nice! I respected you 'cause you were truthful, not for your non-existent good bedside manners.-Ally_

Jaw clenching, House restrained himself from his first instinct to respond with a simple, "Fuck You, I was just trying not to scare you out of the field.". Instead, he contemplated, and then decided, with great difficulty, on a more gentle approach.

----------------------------

Allison checked her inbox fifteen minutes later and smirked when she saw his reply was already in. Excited to get her "real" Dr. House back, Allison clicked his message, but was left sorely disappointed.

_Dear Allison:_

_I know you're stressed with starting your new program. I'm just trying to keep you motivated so my letter of recommendation doesn't go to waste. I hate wasting my time._

_Sincerely,_

_House_

Allison growled low in her throat and nearly tore out her hair from frustration. Taking to the keys once again, she pounded each letter as she typed with a force that could shatter.

------------------------------

House groaned when he found another short reply.

_I can handle stress, but I refuse to tolerate you treating me like I'm five. So you can take your letter of recommendation and SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS! Unless you're going to talk to me like any other adult, then leave me alone!_

House's eyes narrowed. Oh... Oh, it was on!

---------------------------

Allison found another reply when she came back from her shower and clicked it eagerly.

_You want me to talk to you like one of my colleagues? Fine. Just know that a vast majority of them think I'm an ass, so your little tantrum sounded like an annoying buzzing in my ear. And if you want me to not treat you like you're five, then don't expect me to encourage you, or hide what I know you can't handle. Personally, I know you have the brains for this job. I knew from the second I heard you speak that you could handle the science. But can you handle the reality? Can you handle death, Allison? Can you deal with the fact that you can't save everyone? If not, then get out now. 'Cause I'm not going to hold your hand at every funeral you can't prevent!-House._

Freezing cold is what Allison felt. An ice cube was melting in her stomach and spreading frozen water through her veins. How had he known? How had he known that she feared not being able to save everyone? How could he possibly know the dark little fear that had almost turned her off to her chosen career?

Swallowing hard, Allison took to the keys once more. Meek at last.

----------------------

"A reply?" House was shocked. He'd figured after his outburst that she'd never speak to him again. Clicking it, he was shocked.

_I am afraid. I'm afraid of not being able to save every life. I'm sorry that I lost it. But I've been deceived so many times by flowery words. I just want the truth. That's why medicine is so important to me. That's why your words are so important to me. 'Cause I know you and medicine are the only real truths. I've been deceived by beauty, and I've been deceived by love. But truth has never tried to tell me it was right or wrong. It just is. And so are you._

Sinking into his chair, House stared at her message. The complete change in her mood showed him that he'd struck a nerve. She had went from a fiery pillar of rage to a withering, meek little girl. He'd brought her back into compliance by mentioning her fear. This told House two things. One: That she really could be a doctor, for she recognized her fear and was still adement about becoming a doctor and facing it. And two: That she needed to talk. Really talk.

------------------------

Allison hadn't expected another reply. After the bi-polar fluctuation in her last reply, she had expected him to think she was crazy and leave it at that. Opening the message she found a single sentence.

_You need to talk about this (321)555-4321.-House_

Picking up her phone, Allison called the number.

_"Allison?"_ Dr. House's voice came through, and she relaxed onto her bed.

"Hi." Allison responded, curling against her pillow. It had been so long since she'd heard his voice, that it was odd how familiar it sounded to her ears. Then again, when she read his e-mails, she could almsot always imagine his voice.

_"Better now?"_

"Kind of."

_"Well, apparently you're not very easy to complement."_ She could hear him sigh, and the creak of his chair as he leaned back.

"Sorry." Allison mumbled, "I know I totally pulled a Jekyl and Hyde via the internet." She tried to resist muffling her voice with the pillow she was clinging to.

_"Don't worry about it. I have that effect on people. One minute I'm being called a heartless bastard, the next it's "Thank you Dr. House. You're a bastard, but you saved my life."."_

Allison laughed.

_"Knew that would cheer you up."_ She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I guess I am a child, huh?" Allison sighed.

_"No, you're a college student. You're worse than a child. You think you're completely grown up."_ House replied. _"But you're still in limbo, Allison. You're an adult, but you're not ready for the full brunt of my personality. I really am a sardonic bastard. Your roommate was right about that."_

"Why?" Allison asked carefully.

_"It's much easier to look at a puzzle when a person isn't in the way."_ House answered.

"But you're not mad at me?"

_"Nah. If I got angry at everyone who told me to shove something up my ass, I'd always be mad. Of course, that letter of recommendation is considerably nicer in comparison to the bone saw ortho threatened to shove up there."_

Allison laughed again, "I wish I could talk to you longer, but my phone bill's going to sky rocket if I talk much longer."

_"No problem. But... If you actually need to talk, just e-mail me a time and I'll call you. I'm sure the hospital won't mind picking up a few emergency long distance calls."_

With another laugh, Allison gave him her number and said her goodbyes then hung up. Apparently, Dr. House could blend kindness in with his blunt and rather mean spirited humor.

TBC

A/N- Ooh, phone number exchanges! This is getting really hot! Right?... Right!?... Oh hell, just review!... Oh! And by the way- just so you know- I am well aware that the phone number (and area code) are complete B.S. This is specifically for the loonies out there who would think that that's actually Hugh's phone number and try calling it. But to my sane, lovely readers, I'm sure you figured that out :D-Andi


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Mentor

Chapter Six: Quizes, Mnemonics and Study, Study, STUDY!

Allison scrambled for her keys to her dorm room. She could hear the telephone ringing beyond the door and knew that it was House. Fighting the door open, she flung her bookbag aside and dove for the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hi, Allison, how was class this morning?"_ House's voice asked over the line.

Flopping onto her bed, Allison tangled herself in the chord. "Good. I'm bored though! Most of my classes feel really easy since I've already read the textbooks for them." She admitted.

_"Want to play a game?"_ House asked, _"It might make you feel more challenged."_ He offered.

"How so?" Allison was intrigued.

_"Well, you said that you've been reading extra books on the side, right? Well, I'll just give you little quizes that I'm sure your school hasn't even dreamed of."_ The tone in House's voice made Allison slightly nervous. She wasn't so sure she was prepared to make a fool out of herself. _"Ready?"_

"Yeah, but don't get mad if I can't answer everything." Allison agreed with a laugh.

----------------------------

When Julia came into the dorm, she saw Allison chatting away on the phone. Rolling her eyes, she figured out that it was probably Dr. House, "What's up, Dr. Pain in the Ass?" Julia called over, a playful note in her voice.

Allison turned and looked at her roommate, "You're already out of class?"

"Uh what do you mean "already"? I was at the library for an hour afterwards." Julia quirked an eyebrow.

"WHAT!?" Allison twisted to look at the clock, "Greg, we've been on the phone for two and a half hours." She started scrambling around, "I have a class in five minutes! Gotta go, bye!" She hung up the phone and shoved her feet into her shoes.

"Two and a half hours!" Julia screamed after her roommate as Allison ran out the door and down the hall, barely keeping her bookbag from flying away, "You better remember saying that when we get the bill!" She yelled down the hall after Allison's fleeing body.

Arriving at her class a little late, Allison tried to ninja herself into her seat, and luckily the teacher either didn't notice or just didn't say anything. Allison suspected the latter. Sitting down, Allison quietly pulled out her book and notepad. She didn't know why she even bothered coming to this class, after all, she only spent the entire lecture doodling in her notebook.

With a sigh of boredom, Allison scribbled things that had nothing to do with calculus into her notebook. It was strange, but over the course of the last couple of weeks, her conversations with Dr. House, or Greg as she called him now, had been deterring off of the path of medical related. Lately their talks had drifted into their lives. She knew more and more about him every time they talked, which excited and pained her. She knew he was an only child. She knew how old he was. She knew why he'd become a doctor, and where he'd studied at as well as about his short stint at Johns Hopkins. And... And she knew that he had a girlfriend. Her name was Stacey and she was a lawyer. Just confirming her suspicions that an amazing guy like him couldn't possibly be single hurt more than she had expected. The fact that she'd remained oblivious before had allowed her to idly believe that she had a chance with him. Until the truth was spoken and her dreams fractured.

Another sigh issuing from her lips, Allison attempted to pay attention to her lecture.

But why? Why did he have to shatter her hopes?

-----------------------------

House hung up the phone and looked at the clock. "Wow." He was shocked that two and a half hours had just flown by like they had. Normally he was hunting for distractions on patient-less days. It was too bad Allison had class, maybe he could have knocked another hour off of his day.

"Finally off the phone?" House jumped as Wilson slid into his office from the balcony. "I tried to come in here five times and you were yacking away."

"What can I say? I'm popular." House kicked his feet up onto the desk. "Why so gloomy, Wilson? Get a patient that's not dying?"

"Ha." Wilson flopped down in the chair opposite the desk, "So, who were you talking to?"

"Allison."

"And?"

"Allison."

"For three hours!?" Wilson hollered.

"I was quizing her over some advanced material. She said her classes were boring." House shrugged, "I can relate. I wish I had a sexy doctor to quiz me through medical school."

"That's just... Gross to think about." Wilson shuddered, "So, what did you quiz her over."

"I gave her some symptoms. Had her diagnose." House gestured to his patient files.

"Did she get any?" Wilson asked curiously.

"Three out of five."

"Wow." Wilson nodded, "Impressive for first semester pre-med." He glanced at the files. "Which ones?"

House chucked the files at him and Wilson read. "Considering she's only read two pathology books. I think she did okay."

Wilson nodded, "And this one," he showed House the file, "you were running on for the whole day." He shook the file to emphasise. "So, she's actually good then." Wilson tossed the small stack, "The Great and Powerful House, is impressed by a little girl who could diagnose three whole patients."

"No cueing."

Wilson stared for a moment, "No hints? No clues?"

"Nope." House rubbed his eyes, "But then again, she's only read a couple pathology books, and when you really think about it, I rarely have "rare" diseases. They're usually just mixed, combined with or so out of date with what we typically see, that they're over looked. She didn't know that I was giving her my own files either. So, she had no problem thinking of simple things we normally overlook."

"Do you really think that's the problem with those two diagnosing?" Wilson jerked his head at the two men, Doctors Hoine and Messer, in the department beyond the wall. "They over think?"

"I'm not sure if "think" is quite the word to describe it... But they're always looking for something obscure to make them well known." House thought for a moment.

"And you don't?"

House shrugged, "Maybe when I'm just really bored."

"So, this Allison girl. Does she know what route she wants to go after med-school?"

"She says she wants to be a diagnostician like me." He laughed a little to himself before adding, "Well, not exactly like me. She said she doesn't want to become a sadistic, cynical individual, but she wouldn't mind being at my level of genius."

"I see she has yet to identify egotistical and narcissistic, in her Dr. House related vocabulary." Wilson pointed out.

"And misanthropic." House pointed out, "I do get called that one a lot."

Wilson rolled his eyes, "So, what's she actually like?"

House shrugged, "A little timid. She's getting more forceful when she answers questions. More sure of herself. She's got a long way to go, but she's getting there."

"That's not what I mean. Funny? Serious?"

"Both."

"House."

"Fine, more serious than funny. But she's cute funny. Not intentionally, she just says things that make me laugh."

"Like?"

House leaned back and reclined his desk chair as far is it could go on it's bar. "Like the mnemonic she uses to remember the 12 cranial nerves. Oh, Oh, Oh, To Touch And Feel A Girl's Vagina, Ah Heaven."

Wilson shook his head, "The things kids use nowadays. Remember when it used to be On Old Olympus's Towering Tops, A Fin Viewed Germans Vaulting And Hopping?"

"Only the pussies who weren't getting laid used that one. That's the one I thought Ally would use, but she rattled that one out and I couldn't help but laugh." House found himself laughing again already. "Cuddy used the sexy one."

Shaking his head, Wilson stood up, "Yeah, and Ten Zebras Bit My Cock." He grumbled as he walked away.

House thought for a minute, "Hey! A kinky one for the branches of the facial nerve!" He called after his friend. "Don't forget to tell Cuddy that one!" And the door closed.

------------------------------------

Allison returned to her dorm after her last class of the day and collapsed. "I hate this." She grumbled as Julia peeled off her headphones. "I want to be in medical school already." She pouted, "Not wasting my time on papers on subjects I already know."

Julia crossed her arms, "Well, I had to do them." She pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Allison grunted and went over to the coffee maker that was perched on a neutral night stand. She started a pot and leaned against the wall.

"So what did you and Dr. House talk about?"

"Dr. House now is it? You must be really curious if you're not referring to him as "that sadistic bastard"." Allison quirked an eyebrow, but at her friend's steely gaze she complied, "He was just quizing me over stuff since I seemed so bored."

Julia nodded, "Well, you could quiz me." She pointed out, "I need to study." She snapped her books shut.

"What class are you studying for?"

"Organic Chem." Allison made a disgusted face, "My sentiments exactly." Julia fumed.

The two girls went about testing each other, both getting frustrated over the hell that organic chemistry gave them. They had both heard from many upper classmen that most either found organic chem easy and other sciences difficult, or vice versa. They were now discovering how true that seemed to be to them.

"I thought you said Dr. House was helping you study!" Julia whined after an hour of getting next to nowhere.

"He is, but it's mostly medical stuff. Not the stuff leading up to the medical stuff." Allison threw the organic chemistry book across the room and finished off her second cup of coffee. "Let's get a pizza."

Julia laughed, "Okay. But we have to get back to that book when we get back." She said firmly.

Allison grunted and rose, helping Julia to her feet, "I know, I know. That's the only damned class that's pissing me off though!"

As the girls walked out of the dorm to one of the pizza places just off of campus, they nudged each other and laughed. Carrying it home in the chilly weather, they took turns holding it to warm their hands.

"If this pizza's cold by the time we get back to the dorm, I'm going to kill you for not just taking your car." Julia seethed, teeth chattering.

Allison shook, and agreed silently that she would kick her own ass if they didn't have at least moderately warm pizza when they got home.

TBC

A/N- Hmmm Review!!!!!!... And FYI, if anyone's curious: 12 Cranial Nerves- Olfactory, Optic, Occulomotor, Trochlear, Trigeminal, Adbucens, Facial, Auditory, Glossopharyngeal, Vagus, Accessory, Hypoglassal. And branches of facial nerve are: Temporal, Zygomatic, Buccal, Masseteric, and Cervical -Andi


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Mentor

Chapter Seven: Everyone Sees it Except You

_**Second Semester Junior Year (i.e.- One Year Later)**_

Over the course of the next year, House was getting increasingly paranoid about being found out. He hadn't meant to start calling Allison as often as he did with the hospital's phones, but it just seemed to happen. At first it had started as simple things, organic chemistry questions, a few medical quizes, and maybe even a few tips on remembering other little things. Then, in just a month of talking on the phone, Allison had begun sidestepping the usual conversations, and they'd begun to learn more about each other. He knew that she was the youngest in her family and had two older brothers. He knew where she grew up, and that she covered her mouth when she got embarrassed. He had figured that one out over time, when her voice would muffle when he asked her if she was staying away from guys, and focusing on school. House wasn't quite sure why he asked her that. It must make him seem rather pushy to be asking such things, or like a father figure. He groaned at the thought of being considered her father.

Walking down the corridor between oncology and diagnostics, House continued reflecting on the last year, and how much he'd found himself thinking of Allison. "What's going on with you, House?" Lisa Cuddy snagged her old college friend in the hallway. "Dr. Wilson says you've been really off lately." The endocrinologist crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry about it." House shoved past her. "Just mentoring."

"Ha! That's a joke if I've ever heard one!" Cuddy snarled.

"No, a joke would be me saying that your blouse makes you look like a professional doctor and not an exhibitionist." House rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Greg!" Cuddy shouted after him. "Wilson says it's a girl."

"The student I'm mentoring?" House turned and quirked an eyebrow. He'd managed to avoid discussing Allison with Cuddy, though he couldn't guarantee that Wilson had kept his mouth shut from leaking information.

"No, the person you've got an infatuation with." She said firmly. "And if you don't stop calling her with the hospital's phone, you're gonna get in an ass load of trouble."

"I do _not_ have an infatuation!" House leered at the constant thorn in his side.

Lisa looked at him for a long moment, "So, you're in love with her?"

"HA!"

"Greg, this is serious! What about Stacey!?" Lisa closed the distance and hissed at him.

"I am not in love with a college girl!" House whispered quietly, "I'm just helping her out. Her MCATs are coming up in a couple of months, and she's getting test anxiety."

"You don't help people, House. You find out what's wrong with them and fix the problem, not the person. If you're helping her out, then you've got a damn good reason, and it has _nothing_ to do with being out of the kindness of your heart!" Cuddy's voice dropped just as low as his.

"She could be great, Lisa." House told her finally, stunning Cuddy by the use of her first name, "That's all. She could be really great." And with that he finally left to return to his office.

Lisa Cuddy stared down the hallway for a long moment. She knew better than to confront House directly. He was too good at evading her in front of her face. The only way to figure out what House was up to was to snoop.

She had no desire to go to the Hospital Director unless she found something that would considerably harm the hospital. That made her feel comforted, only because she knew House wouldn't do something so drastic, that she'd need to report him. With a heavy sigh, Lisa went to Wilson's office.

"So?" Wilson looked up, excited to see Lisa, hoping for news on his friend. "What's going on?"

"I think House has a pretty big crush on this girl."

"What!?" Wilson was shocked. He knew that House was not fickle in the least, that was why he was so surprised. After all, his friend had been living with Stacey for a year and a half already and House was already straying? Either Stacey was distancing herself, or this protege of House's was really something special.

"I thought the same thing." Lisa flopped down in the chair in front of Wilson's desk. "But he denies it, of course. I'm just afraid he's going to mess up a good thing with Stacey for this girl, and she's going to think he's just some nice guy who's trying to help her out."

"Do you really think it's possible that he actually cares about her... in that way?"

"Have you seen the phone bills he's been putting on the hospital's tab? I've been having to explain them to the director." Cuddy groaned.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Told him pretty much the same thing House told me. That the student shows great potential and House is keeping in touch so that he can help them get into a good med-school." Cuddy rubbed her eyes from soreness. Apparently it had been a long discussion with the director.

"That's not a good sign." Wilson gestured to Cuddy's eye rubbing, "What else happened?"

"Well," Cuddy took a deep breath, "let's just say, I hope this girl is as good as House says she is."

"Why?"

"You know that internship we have going on this summer?"

"No way!" Wilson stood up abruptly, "You told the Director that she was still in pre-med right? She can't do an internship, she hasn't even _taken_ her MCATs yet! How could she get in an internship-"

Lisa shook her head, "No no. She's not getting in the internship." She rolled her eyes at that bizarr conclusion that Wilson had drawn. "But the director would like House to extend her an invitation to observe. Which means _I'll_ have to extend the invite, cause we both know House would never go for it." She groaned audibly, "Plus, the director really wants to get this girl interested in PPTH so that she'll consider a job here in the future. He said that if she could impress House, then she must be something special." Lisa held her temple. "Remind me to kill House."

"But how are you going to mail her the info? I doubt House knows her address, and even if he could find it out, I doubt he'd bother to go through the trouble for you." Wilson pointed out House's lackluster want for helping his co-workers

"He doesn't have to. She signed in at the lecture she attended, and filled out the mailing info for those interested in additional information." Lisa explained. "I had to dig it out from his brief case when he came back from that lecture. It had a giant coffee ring on it. Did I mention that I'm going to kill House?"

----------------------------

Leaning his head against the door to his condo, House closed his eyes. During his lunch break, he'd decided to drive home and grab his Rubik's Cube, but now he couldn't open the door to his condo. He couldn't enter yet, because music was playing. He couldn't because Stacey was there. This was bad. This was very bad. Stacey was supposed to be at work still, just like he should still be at work.

With a sigh, House prepared himself for the worst, because he knew that was what he was in for. Opening the door, House looked at the CD player which was filtering out one of his smooth jazz CD's. He would have to remember to shatter that CD when this was over.

Walking slowly to the bedroom he shared with Stacey, he could already see the two bodies writhing in a tangle of bedsheets. He'd have to remember to burn those sheets when this was over.

Leaning against the doorframe, House watched the display continue, undisturbed by his noiseless appearance. It was hard for him to watch the heap of limbs moving together in a panting, heated frenzy. He saw Stacey's hands grip the headboard as a cry of pleasure tore from her lips. Maybe he should just replace the whole bed when this was over.

"Good afternoon." House said loudly enough for them to hear, but retain a level of cold calmness.

The two bodies froze and he saw Stacey and a man he didn't know sit up in a quick movement. "G-Greg!" Stacey yelped.

House's eyes went to the man, staring at his big brown, fearful eyes. As House jerked his head, the stranger scrambled off of the bed and into his clothes, only taking time to put on his pants before he gathered the rest and scurried out of the condo.

Stacey remained in the bed, still covered in the sheet. As if House hadn't seen all that lay beneath that sheet.

"Greg, let me explain!" Stacey cried as House turned out of the door frame and made his way back towards the CD player, turning off the smooth jazz and opting for one of his old The Who albums.

"Nothing to explain, Stacey." House said as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He wasn't going back to work now. Not after seeing that.

"Yes there is!" She cried, grabbing his wrist and tugging the beer from his grasp. "I have to tell you why I'm-"

"Fucking another guy in our bedroom?" House supplied. "And listening to my CD's while you're fucking around with another guy? That's low. I liked that CD, and now I'm not gonna be able to listen to it again without visualizing another guy making you come!"

Stacey was becoming frantic. "You're the one-"

"Yeah, Stacey, I'm the one who stopped paying attention to you." House admitted, "I'm sorry I stopped paying attention to you. Just tell me one thing, Stacey. When did you start fucking another guy? And I'll tell you when I stopped thinking of you when we had sex."

"Last month." Stacey admitted.

"Then while you're packing up, take comfort in the fact that you win. My mind cheated long before your body did." House left his beer on the counter as he grabbed his keys and went towards the front door. "You've got an hour to get the fuck out, and don't forget to leave your key on the table." He said as he slammed the door.

He didn't get far before Stacey chased him into the hallway, still covered in the bedsheet. "I wouldn't have, Greg! I wouldn't have if you had just told me the truth. Why didn't you tell me it was a girl? Why didn't you tell me you were falling for her?"

"Because I didn't know." House told her. "And you're wasting your hour."

"How didn't you know!?" She hollered.

"Because I was too busy trying not to fall for her, to realize that I had already begun to."

Stacey held her sheet to her tightly. "So... This is goodbye?"

"Yeah, Stacey, it is." House answered, "Even if I stopped thinking of her, and you stopped fucking him; we'd both be too paranoid to love each other again. Goodbye." He walked out of the building and Stacey went back to their apartment to pack up her things.

As House walked through the streets, he began to wonder when he had officially begun to fall for the young woman nearly 800 miles away from him. He wasn't sure if it was from the moment he saw her at the lecture, or the first time he'd dreamt of her. He wasn't sure if she'd ever get out of his head.

However, the thing that made him the most curious was how everyone had seen it except for him. Wilson, Cuddy, Stacey. All three knew that he was falling in love with someone who wasn't Stacey. Did Allison make him act different? Talk different? Was there something about when he got an e-mail from her or a phone call from her that changed his personality so much that people saw it?

House didn't notice when Stacey's hour was up, or when another hour passed. Returning to his home at last, House collapsed on the couch, even though he really wanted to sleep. However, nothing was going to get him on that bed.

Grabbing his phone, House called Wilson, "I need your help, come over."

When Wilson arrived, he found House stripping his bed down, "What's going on?" Wilson asked as he watched House throw the bed linings into a garbage can.

"I need your help with this." House grunted, flipping the mattress off of the frame and sliding it towards the door. "Grab that garbage can." House jerked his head at the garbage can of bedsheets. It smelled quite strongly of gasoline.

"Uh, House?" Wilson picked up the garbage can. Heading towards the door, the oncologist noted the shattered remains of a CD.

"What?" House panted, pushing the mattress out of the door and down the hall. Wilson got in front of him and opened the door to the outside, setting the garbage on the sidewalk before helping his friend lift up the mattress and carry it to the dumpster.

"Why are you throwing out your mattress and sheets?" Wilson asked as they hoisted the mattress into the dumpster. House went back and got the garbage can.

"Not just the mattress." House lit a match and threw it into the metal garbage can, setting it aflame instantaneously. "I'm throwing out the frame too."

"Why?" Wilson asked, paranoia making him look around and pray that a cop didn't pass in House's moment of arson.

"Because she grabbed it."

"Huh?"

"Stacey grabbed the bedframe while she was fucking another guy." House growled.

"Oh hell." Wilson groaned as he watched the sheets burn for a moment before following House back into the apartment to disassemble the bedframe. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Pull out couch."

Wilson nodded, "Just don't do anything stupid, oh, and I'm confiscating all but half a bottle of your liquor tonight."

"I'm not going to drink."

"Really?"

"Really." House answered as he took to the metal frame with a screwdriver. "I'm just going to call Allison and talk."

Surprised more than ever, Wilson found himself just nodding. Lisa had been right. House was falling hard.

TBC

A/N-YAY- Goodbye Stacey!! Review please!-Andi


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Mentor

Chapter Eight: Confidante

Allison pulled her headphones off and looked at the phone. She hadn't been imagining the ringing after all. Turning off her CD player, Allison grabbed the receiver. Part of her hoped that it was Greg, but she quickly pushed the thought aside. After all, he hadn't told her that he'd be calling, "Hello?"

_"Ally?"_

"Hi, Greg!" Allison felt giddy excitement at hearing his voice, like her anticipation had not been disappointed just by hearing the sound of his voice. She saw Julia roll her eyes and go back to studying, obviously annoyed by Allison's overwhelming happiness over getting a phone call. "What's up?"

_"Not much."_ His voice sounded low.

"What's wrong?" Allison sat up straighter and flung her headphones from around her neck to lie on the bed next to her textbook.

_"Nothing."_

"Liar. You didn't tell me you were calling. You always e-mail me ahead of time. So, that makes this spontaneous." The girl rattled off.

_"I am spontaneous."_ House grumbled.

"Yeah." She agreed, "But that's not the reason today. I can hear it in your voice. Now, what's wrong?"

"If you two are going to be doing this all night, then I'm staying over at Joe's." Julia said, snapping her homework shut and getting off the bed, "See ya, Dr. Sardonic Bastard." Julia hollered so House could hear.

Amazingly, Allison heard House chuckling at Julia's new name for him.

_"Stacey left me today."_He confessed at last.

"I'm sorry." Allison felt guilty at the happiness she felt. Over the course of their conversations, they had gotten more and more personal, and when he'd told her about his girlfriend, Allison had felt a large tingling of envy. "Why did she take off?"

_"I kicked her out 'cause I came home to find her fucking another guy."_

Allison was shocked, "Oh my God. I'm sorry, Greg."

She could visualize him getting up and beginning to pace. It still amazed her how well she remembered how he looked. Light brown hair, graying in places, scruffy face, t-shirt and jeans. And those eyes. She still sighed when she thought about those glowing blue eyes.

_"She had her reasons."_House sighed.

"For cheating on you!?" Allison scoffed, "I don't see any reason for that!"

House laughed, _"I suppose you wouldn't."_

"Then explain it to me." Allison flopped back down on her bed, sprawling out with the phone against her ear.

House sighed, _"I just wasn't in love with her anymore. And being the idiot that I am, I tried to pretend that I was. She knew though. I guess she didn't want to hurt me either by leaving. I guess catching her fucking someone else isn't the best way to break up. We both got hurt this way."_

"How do you wake up and stop loving someone?" Allison asked out loud, even though she'd only meant to think it.

_"I take it, you've never been in love."_ House replied.

"Not sure yet." Allison eluded cryptically, and hoped that he didn't think she was implying him, though deep down she knew she wished he'd catch on.

_"Being in love is a lot of trouble. It makes you feel conflicted. On one hand, you want what's best for yourself, but on the other, you have someone else you want the best for. So when the pages are torn, you have to make a decision. Do you want yourself to be happy or do you want the person you're in love with to be happy. I guess I just chose myself more than her."_

Allison listened to him speak, "I thought love was wanting the best for both. What about common ground?"

There was another heavy sigh, _"Ally, I fell out of love with her a while ago. It just took both of us too long to realize we were living a dead relationship."_

"Are you going to be all right?" Allison asked gently.

_"Yeah, talking to you actually helped."_

"I didn't say anything."

_"Yeah, but the fact that you wanted to listen to an old guy go all emotional on you is quite comforting."_ House chuckled a bit, _"Besides, I think I just needed to vent. Couldn't do that with my colleagues, because they always insist on butting into my personal life that I'm not trying to talk to them about."_

Allison laughed and nodded, "That makes enough sense." Then she finished more firmly with, "And you're not old! So don't say that you are!"

House chuckled for a moment,_"Fine, fine."_ He agreed, _"I'm not old. I'll talk to you later, Ally. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight." His line went out and Allison hung up the phone.

-------------------------

When Allison went to check her mail at the end of the week, a ritual that was only intended for once a week due to her lack of received postage, she was surprised to actually find an envelope waiting for her. Taking it up to her dorm, she examined the return address. It was marked from Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Had Greg sent her a letter? As she entered her room, she began tearing it open.

"What's that?" Julia asked, surprised just as much as Allison by the letter.

"Don't know. It's from Greg's hospital." She pulled out the letter and read it aloud, "Dear Allison Cameron: We, at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, would like to extend an invitation for you to observe our internship program here in New Jersey this summer. Due to a series of recommendations made by Doctors House, Cuddy, and Wilson, a special opportunity for you to observe our internship program has been made so that you may become familiar with a working hospital and its procedures. Please contact Dr. Lisa Cuddy to either accept or decline this opportunity. We hope to see you this June at our hospital, and upon your response, additional information will be sent to further explain the privileges and restrictions of this program. Sincerely, Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Medical Director, Franklin Diar." Allison finished reading the letter and then reread it again to herself before looking at Julia, who's mouth was hanging agape.

"No. Fucking. Way!" Julia lept up from her desk and snagged the letter. "Well, hell! I shoulda sucked up to that bastard too!" She lamented and then gave her roommate and friend a playful nudge, "Congrats then! I'm not gonna lie. If I wasn't your best friend I'd kick your ass."

Allison was still confused. "I can't intern!"

"Honey, it's not an internship. They're making a _special_ spot just for you. They're letting you observe the internship program, get to know the hospital atmosphere, _and_ get to know the staff. You lucky bitch! Do you know what this means!?" Julia couldn't deny that she was extremely envious, but she was also happy for her friend, "This means that House has been bragging up a storm about you! They're trying to convince you to work there when you finish medical school. If you do this program, every medical school in the _country_ is going to accept you!"

Allison collapsed onto her bed. Her head was swimming. Was this really happening? Was she dreaming? A little over a year and a half ago, she had no clue what she even wanted to major in, and now she was getting conditioned for entering a prestigious medical school of her choice? Placing her head in her hands, Allison felt nausea consuming her stomach and body. She was going to throw up, all over the floor. She was going to vomit and then faint, probably landing her face in the mess. "I don't feel good." Allison mumbled.

"Why the hell aren't you screaming!?" Julia asked passionately. "We should be celebrating!" She cried.

"Why is he talking me up like this?" Allison felt tears spilling from her eyes, "All I did was answer a fucking sciatica question and he's raving about me!? I can't do this!"

Though Julia was well aware that slapping a hysterical individual was relatively pointless, she did it anyway. The sound of Julia's hand connecting with Allison's cheek was almost deafening in the quiet room, "Shut the hell up, Ally! This goes way beyond fucking sciatica! Don't you think that you've learned so much more than that by now? Don't you think that he recognizes that you've learned so much more than that!?" She waved the letter in Allison's face, "I would give my right arm for this opportunity. Do you know how hard it's been for me watching you breeze through textbooks when I can hardly keep my eyes open through them? Do you know how frustrating it is to know that I'm the one that pushed you towards this field and now you're outshining me in everything?" Tears were pouring down Julia's eyes now too. "It's been fucking _hard_." She wiped away the tears with a furious hand, "But I still want this for you, because I can't- CAN'T- discourage you when I know how great you can be!"

Allison was still holding her cheek that had been so abruptly assaulted. "I'll go." She said, tears pouring just as quickly as Julia's, even as she wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders, the tears fell, "I'll go."

"Just tell me it's what you want." Julia choked, "Are you sure you want to be a doctor?"

Allison nodded jerkily.

"Then go get 'em." Julia managed to crack a smile, "And remember to give me some recommendations when you're a big hot shot doctor."

Allison nodded again, just as spastically. "I will."

"I'm so proud of you." Julia encircled her arms around Allison's waist, "I'm so proud of you."

The two girls cried, hugged, laughed, and cried some more. Though Allison's roommate was still envious, and still disappointed that she couldn't have the same opportunities, at least she had something to work for now. In a way, getting Allison in the program had given her the energy to keep up with her own studies. And she couldn't be angry at her for giving her a goal.

"I'm gonna call this... Dr. Cuddy and accept the invite." Allison pulled away and wiped her eyes. "And then I'm gonna call my family." With a wide grin, Allison nudged Julia playfully, "And _then_ we're going to celebrate!"

TBC

A/N- Yes, very very very very unlikely for something like anything taking place in this story to happen. But you know what? That's why it is called FICTION (insert evil laugh here, complete with creepy hand and finger twitches like you see in japanese animes when a character laughs insanely). But you have to admit- I've at least _tried_ to make it sound a little plausible :P... Review please!-Andi!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Mentor

Chapter Nine: Lisa Cuddy

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy." Cuddy tried to sound perky despite the fact that she was going on very little sleep, and House's early morning antics involving a wheelchair and a first year resident, mummified in gauze, hadn't made the day any easier.

_"Hello, this is Allison Cameron."_ Allison's voice chimed in over the receiver, _"I got a letter today, and... Is this for real or is House messing with me?"_

Shocked at finally hearing this girl's voice, proving her existence, and also proving that she had apparently gotten to know House very well. Not many would think that he was capable of that extreme of a shenanigan, but truth was; he was more than capable of doing something that childish. "Y-yes! About the internship?"

_"Well, I'm not eligible for the internship. I haven't even finished pre-med yet, but there's an inclusion in this letter about observations? I am definitely interested in that if it'll help me get an idea of what to expect in the future."_ Allison was trying to repress any amount of nervousness from her voice, and that came through very clearly to Cuddy.

"Yes, we did invite you to observe the internship program. Are you accepting?"

_"YES!... I-I mean... Uh... Yes, I would like to accept."_

Lisa laughed, well, at least she was enthusiastic, "Okay, do you have a pen and paper so that I can give you some additional information?"

_"Yes."_

"Okay, your program begins the third week of June. So, you may wish to arrive sooner to find a place to stay and get settled in-"

_"There aren't any dorms or housings?"_ Allison was alarmed, _"I don't mean to be a pain, Dr. Cuddy, I know this is a great opportunity, but I don't know if I can afford rent anywhere in that area for the length of the program."_

"I apologise, but a special spot in this program has already been made for you, but unfortunately our housing program could not be altered to include you." Cuddy couldn't see doing any more special favors for this girl, but she didn't want to seem cruel, "I'll ask around and see if anyone in the hospital is looking for a temporary roommate." She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

_"I'm sorry."_ Allison mumbled, _"Oh, um, I had a question. Who is Dr. Wilson? This letter says that he was one of the doctors who recommended me."_

"He's a close friend of Dr. House and runs the oncology department." Cuddy explained.

_"Oh! Is that "Jimmy"?"_ Allison asked.

"Yes, Dr. James Wilson." Lisa laughed a bit and then thought for a moment, "You know Dr. House pretty well by now, don't you?"

Cuddy heard the pause in Allison's response, _"I like to think that I do. I've only seen him in person once back in August of my sophomore year. But I talk to him a lot, and... Yeah, I'd say I know quite a bit about him. Wow, I can't believe I haven't seen him in nearly two years!"_

"Well, Dr. Wilson and I are very close friends to Dr. House. We've known him quite a long time, and we both put in a good word for you with our medical director without even meeting you." Lisa was trying to choose her words carefully, "We know next to nothing about you; so, if I may, I'd like to request that you arrive here at least a few days before you intended so that Dr. Wilson and I might meet you."

_"I-I understand that you don't want to put all your money on a girl you've never met, but don't you trust Dr. House's judgement?"_ Allison asked meekly.

Lisa didn't know how to reply. Of course she trusted House's judgement! She knew he was brilliant and a great judge of character, in the sense that he could see talent, lies, and honesty. But she wasn't sure that in this case, House was looking with entirely focused attention. "We trust Dr. House's judgement, however, both Dr. Wilson and I don't commit to anything without seeing with our own eyes. Trust can make you or break you in any situation. We put enough trust in him by extending you the invite without meeting you, but actually letting you attend before an introduction is pushing it."

_"Again, I understand."_

"All right then. Your involvement with the program begins on June 19th and will run until July 28th. We'll see you then and please have your transcripts sent before boarding your flight. We would also like at least two letters of recommendation from your professors. Any other questions?" Lisa asked.

_"No, that will do it. Oh, wait, you said I'd be receiving this same information in the mail?"_ Allison asked.

"That's right, however, we like to give a heads up over what it pertains to." Lisa checked off Allison's name on the list that she'd had to dig through her drawers to find. "And we look forward to seeing you this June."

_"Thank you."_ Allison replied politely.

"You're welcome." Lisa hung up and rubbed her hands briskly over her face before getting up and strolling to the oncology department. She found Wilson at his desk, "Well, I talked to her."

"Ah, the infamous Allison." Wilson leaned back into his chair, "Does she sound cute?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, "She sounds _hot_." She said sarcastically. "Actually... In a way she sounds a lot like opposite House."

"Opposite House?"

"Yeah, apologetic, sweet, courteous. You know. Everything House isn't?"

"Why are we talking about me?" House slid in through the doors on Wilson's balcony.

"I just got off the phone with your girlfriend."

"Not my girlfriend." House growled, knowing exactly who Cuddy was referring to.

"Anyway. She's coming to the hospital this June." Lisa supplied.

"What!?" House froze.

"Internship program." Wilson supplied.

"She-"

"Can't intern. Yes, yes. We know. But since I had to make up an excuse for all those damned phone calls you've been making; the medical director is overly intrigued by her. So he had me- ME HOUSE!- had ME make up a position for her in the program just so she could attend! All because you said that she impressed you."

"The Medical Director of _this_ hospital is trying to condition a pre-med student just because I said she impressed me?" House leaned against the wall. "Well hell. I didn't think my opinion was that influential. I still can't get those women in the cafeteria to stop putting pickles on my reubens."

"Damn it, Greg!" Wilson shouted, "If this girl is anything less than fucking spectacular, Lisa and I are going to burn for it. Don't you get it? Our names are right next to yours saying that this girl's a fucking genius. And if she isn't, then we lose credibility." The oncologist looked both nervous and furious.

"Relax, Jimmy." House walked to the couch and flopped onto it. "You'll be fine."

"Just, please tell me that you judged her by her brain and not by her body." Lisa finally spoke again, her own anxiousness making House uneasy.

"She's got the brain." House said firmly, "She's got the ability, but Wilson, I'm gonna need your help on the other part."

"What other part?" Wilson snapped his head up, afraid of the "other part" House referred to. "Not that other part... Greg, you can't... _Teach_ people to cope with death. Everyone does it in their own way."

"That's just it... She never has, and I need you to show her some dying people."

"WHAT!?" Wilson stood up.

"Oh, come on Jimmy, you can do it! Just give her the tour, introduce her to a few of the terminals and gage her reactions based on remaining shelf life!" House provided.

"How a sweet girl like her can like someone like you, is beyond me." Lisa groaned, flopping into a free chair.

"Ha." House rolled his eyes, "She likes me for the fact that a letter of recommendation can get her into any medical school-"

"Besides Johns Hopkins." Wilson interjected.

"Besides Hopkins." House agreed.

"If I remember correctly, didn't she tell you to shove that letter up your ass?" Lisa leered. "Apparently she's not as sweet as she sounds."

"Depends on how angry I get her." House shrugged as he stood up, "By the way, when you talk to her, don't sound in the least bit condescending. She apparently takes offense to that." He slid back out the balcony door and left Lisa and James to their conjoined thoughts.

"How fucked do you think we are?" Lisa asked.

"Extremely." Wilson replied with his own worried sigh.

-----------------------------------

For some strange reason, House wasn't surprised to return to his office and find a ringing phone. Picking it up, he greeted, "Ally?"

_"How'd you know it was me?"_

"Just a feeling." House leaned against his desk, "I heard about the invitation. Congratulations."

_"Thanks, but I don't think Dr. Cuddy likes me."_

"Nah, she's just cautious. You'll be fine." House assured. "So, have you talked to your family yet?"

_"Yeah, I called them before calling Dr. Cuddy. My mom's going to drop me off at the airport."_ She took a deep breath, _"Dr. Cuddy said she'd be talking to some doctors about putting me up for a couple of months. I'm kind of nervous about living out of state with someone I don't know."_

"You're not getting any housing agreements?" House thought about it for a moment, "Well, that figures, doesn't it?" He rolled his eyes, "Well, I've got a pull out couch if it comes down to it."

Allison laughed, _"Yay, a pull out couch! I'm sure my lumbar vertabrae will be very pleased after two months of sleeping on springs."_

"Well, it's actually kind of comfy." House thought for a minute before shaking his head, "Anyway, I'm sure Lisa will figure something out."

_"I hope so."_ Allison sighed, _"Can you tell Dr. Cuddy that I'll be arriving the first weekend of June? She asked me to appear earlier because of boarding, and because she wants to meet me before letting me appear at the hospital."_

House rolled his eyes; leave it to Cuddy to be paranoid about his judgement. "Unfortunately for you, Cuddy believes I have been blinded by a beautiful woman and my judgement has been left impaired." He grabbed his bottle of water.

There was a long string of silence before Allison spoke again, her voice was uncommonly husky with a edge of sultry heat when she finally spoke, _"And were you?"_

"Was I what?" House took a swig from his water bottle, ignoring the tone in her voice and the shivers it sent down his body.

_"Impaired by a beautiful woman?"_

House choked on the gulp of fluid and started hacking, "Wrong pipe." He wheezed. That question had thrown him off guard. In the long time they had been talking, their conversations had never implied anything deeper than an increasingly growing friendship. Now, out of the blue, Allison had just implied... House hacked again when his heart pounded furiously.

_"Are you okay!?"_ Allison's voice went back to its usual pitch as she could still hear him coughing.

"Fine." House cleared his throat, "It's been a long time since I've done that." He could still feel water rattling in the back of his throat, so he coughed again to dislodge it. "Hey, I've got to go. I think I've just water logged my lung." House coughed again to avoid answering her question.

_"Oh, okay. Bye-"_ House hung up and began pacing before he ran to his balcony door and ran to Wilson's office.

"EMERGENCY!" House shouted, surprising Wilson and Cuddy, who was still chatting with the oncologist.

"Woah, what's going on?" Cuddy shot up from her perch in the overstuffed chair.

"I think Allison's flirting with me." House's eyes were big.

"Well, duh." Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean, "duh", oh Countess of Cleavage?" House glared at Cuddy.

"I mean, of course she's flirting with you. She _likes_ you, House." Cuddy smacked him upside the head.

"Why would she like me like that!? I'm not even that likable. Ask anyone!" House ranted, starting to pace in Wilson's office.

"We know this, Greg." Wilson assured, "Just wait until Allison sees how you interact with the hospital staff. I'm sure her little crush will disappear after she realizes just how much of a bastard you are." He saw House's expression falter for a split second, "Unless, you don't _want_ her to stop crushing on you."

House paused.

"Oh hell. We knew that you had a crush on her too, but House, come on! Do you know how much trouble you're going to get us in!?" Cuddy lashed out. "God damnit, House!" She whacked him with one of Wilson's patient files. "Do you realize that if the medical director finds out that you've got a crush on this girl, he's going to drop her like a rattlesnake!?" She placed her hands firmly on her hips, "You're not just risking mine and Wilson's careers. You're risking hers too!"

"He's not going to find out, because this isn't getting any further." House grunted, pacing with an increased anxiety.

"Greg-"

"No! It's done. It's over." House flung his hands outward.

"She will be here in a few months, what do you plan to do? Run the other direction when you bump into her in the hallway? This isn't high school, House." Wilson pointed out. Though the oncologist was worried about his credibility being questioned, he knew from House's behaviors over the last year, that he had deep feelings for this girl. And despite wanting to save his own ass, Wilson wanted to see his friend happy.

"Well, then what do you suggest, Jimmy!?" House shouted at his friend.

"We can keep this under wraps." Lisa threw in breathlessly. "You two just need to stay away from each other near and at the hospital. Anywhere that someone might recognize you." She clasped her hands together for finality.

"You two are... Do you realize... This is crazy." House finally muttered. "It's not like we're lovers. Or even seeing each other or... There's nothing to hide!"

"Yes, there is something to hide. The fact that you have a thing for this girl. Sorry to say it, House, but no one's going to take her seriously if they think you helped her in hopes of eh... You know." Wilson gesticulated wildly with his arms.

"I believe the word you're looking for, Jimmy, is "fucking". Don't worry, we're all grown adults. And hell, you've been married twice, so you must have gotten laid at some point." House supplied his friend.

"What I'm getting at is... Just don't do anything around the hospital that may discredit you or your opinion of her. You have to be the same bastard to her as you are to anyone else." Wilson finally managed to spit out.

"Then we have a problem already." House flopped into his chair.

"What could you possibly have managed to fuck up in the last 5 minutes!?" Cuddy shouted disbelievingly.

"I invited her to stay with me during the duration of summer quarter." House rubbed his eyes.

The three occupants of the room went completely silent. "She can stay with me." Cuddy threw her hands in the air.

House stood up and resumed his pacing. "This is getting out of control very quickly." He muttered, jumping when Cuddy's pager went off.

"It's the director." Cuddy said, clipping her pager back onto her waist band. "We'll talk about this later." Lisa walked out the door.

"Yay, just what I always wanted, Cuddy lecturing me." House grumbled, "If she ever becomes the medical director of this hospital, remind me to resign."

TBC

A/N- Yay plot conflicts! They make it more interesting, don't they?... Review si'l vous plait! -Andi


	10. Chapter 10

Title:Mentor

A/N- Hey guys! I know we're all saddened by the lack of new House episodes. So as an aid for this moment of despair, I'm gonna try and keep my updates frequent. I may be even more encouraged to keep supplying you with House/Cam goodness when motivated by the splendid reviews! I love hearing from you guys, and knowing what you do (or don't) like about the fics! So here's another chapter! HOUSE/CAM 4EVER!-Andi Chapter Ten: Casablanca and Bloody Noses

"Remember to call when you get settled into your room." Allison's mother kissed her cheek as they went to the gate, "And remember to study hard. Don't get swept away with the city!" She called as Allison went through the metal detectors, still trying to wave her mother off.

Free at last from her mother's constant fussing, Allison grabbed her carryon and headed for the corridor that lead to her plane. Finding her seat, she relaxed into the chair and quickly fastened her safety belt. She hated flying, but she had to if she wanted to get to New Jersey in a time and cost effective way. Taking long deep breaths, Allison managed to survive take-off. Now she just had an hour and a half to kill before surviving the landing.

-----------------------------

"You didn't have to come with me." House grumbled as he glared at Cuddy and Wilson who were sitting down next to him. Lisa was flipping through a magazine, and Wilson was leaning over her shoulder to glance at the turning pages.

"The only reason you're here, House, is so that I know what she looks like." Lisa reminded him. "Last thing I want is to be one of those goofy people holding up a person's name on a cardboard sign."

"Well, if you did that, then you could always write on the back "Will Flash for Food", and then- Hey! Free dinner." House leered and then looked at Wilson. "And why are you here, Jimmy-kins?"

"To keep Lisa sane. You think I'd let her subject herself to an hour of waiting with you all alone?" Wilson didn't even look up from the magazine article he and Cuddy were reading.

The announcements came on and all three listened. "That's her flight." House stood up and the other two followed him. "I don't see why you two think I'm going to be able to pick her out of a crowd. I saw her for a total of an hour and a half almost two years ago! The odds of me remembering what she looks like are about a 7 to 1... Plus or minus 2..."

"Plus or... What the hell are you talking about?" Wilson looked at him strangely.

"House, the Magical Number 7 Plus or Minus 2 is not relevant in this case." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Still don't get it!" Wilson raised his hand.

"Don't worry, James." Lisa groaned.

"I still don't think I'll recognize her." House grumbled, though he was already picturing her in his mind.

"Well, we'll have to rely on her being able to remember your gentlemanly behavior." Cuddy nudged House.

As passengers started filtering out of the gate, House watched them intently. Most he knew for a fact weren't her. But then, she appeared and he wondered how he could think that he would ever forget her lovely face, let alone confuse her with another individual. "That's her." He jerked his head slightly.

Allison seemed to recognize him as well, because she paused and broke into a large smile before she all but cantered up to the three doctors. "Hi, G-... Dr. House." She kept herself from being as informal as she had almost been. "And you two must be doctors Cuddy and Wilson?"

Cuddy stood for a moment, and it took her a moment before she realized her head had begun to tilt. Glancing at Wilson she noticed his jaw had gone slacken. "Yes! I am Dr. Lisa Cuddy. This is Dr. James Wilson." Cuddy shook Allison's hand, recovering from her moment of being transfixed by Allison's overall appearance. "Well, let's get your bags and then, I'm sure you're hungry." The trio followed Allison to baggage retrieval.

Finding her single suitcase, Allison hoisted it up. "Can I take tha-" Wilson's jaw hung wide open before he could finish asking Allison if he could take her bag. His jaw went agape, because House had already relieved her of it. Falling back in step with Lisa, the two started comparing notes on their observations.

"You don't even have to say it. I saw it with my own two eyes." Cuddy murmured out of the corner of her lips. "Did you also notice that neither one had a single second guess over who they were?"

"You don't think they've been exchanging pictures do you?"

Lisa shook her head, "No way. That was purely by memory."

"So, when do I see your apartment?" Allison asked House as they walked towards the exit together, trying not to look behind herself and see the other two doctors watching them. "And when does your entourage leave? I feel like the paparazzi is after me."

"Actually, there's been a change in plans." House admitted, "You're going to be staying with Lisa."

Allison tried not to sound disheartened when she asked, "Why?"

"I don't want anyone at the hospital thinking anything indecent is happening between us. If they think that, then I lose credibility and so do you." And as an after thought House added, "And so do they." He jerked his head at Wilson and Cuddy.

"Oh... Well that's too bad. I remembered how you said you were a big Italian food guy. So I grabbed a few of my mom's recipes while I was home." She sighed as if it were scripted before craning her neck to look at Lisa, "Hey, Dr. Cuddy, do you like Italian food?"

Lisa paused a second, "Yeah, why?"

"I thought since you're letting me stay with you, the least I can do is cook and clean. Yeah, I know it sounds kinda Boxcar Children meets Oliver Twist, but, hey, at least it's an offer." Allison shrugged.

"I will accept cooking as payment-"

"Yeah, last time Cuddles tried to cook, she nearly burnt down her dorm room." House teased.

"Cuddles?" Allison quirked an eyebrow.

"We're old college acquaintances." Lisa supplied.

"Aw, we were buddies." House insisted, "You don't have to lie; I know you worship me. You don't have to hide it anymore."

Cuddy groaned and fell back once more in step with Wilson, "He's pulling away already." She grumbled.

"I know, I know." Wilson nodded, "It looks like he's going for Plan B: Make Allison think she has no chance so that she won't even try and he won't have to resist anything."

Staring at her colleague for a brief moment, Lisa shook her head, "If that were a title for a plan, we wouldn't have to give a summary of what it was afterwards." Cuddy mocked.

"So sue me. We can't all be lined up with sarcastic comments for any given moment like House."

------------------------------

"I have a guest bedroom upstairs, second door on the right. The bathroom is just across the hall." Lisa instructed as she came into the home, holding the door open for Allison. "I'm sure you're tired from your flight. So we'll all get together tomorrow and talk."

"What's the point? You and Dr. Wilson have been observing us all night." Allison grunted, heaving her suitcase up the stairs. By the time Allison had gotten the suitcase on the bed, she was ready to collapse.

"What makes you say that we've been observing you?" Cuddy asked as she leaned against the doorframe of the guest bedroom.

"You don't have to go to medical school to know when people are talking behind your back." Allison looked at Cuddy as she flicked open her suitcase, "You usually start recognizing that in middle school."

"Yeah, well, I guess House has rubbed off on us." Lisa sighed and came into the room.

"I guess I have no room to talk." Allison sighed, pulling out clothes and shoving them into dresser drawers. "It must seem pretty middle school-esque, when the student starts crushing on the teacher."

"So, you do like him like that." Cuddy didn't know what made her start helping Allison unpack, but she just began grabbing blouses and hanging them up.

"No point in hiding it. I figured since you and Dr. Wilson are so close to him, he would have come to you and ranted about how some college girl was trying to get him in trouble." She supplied.

Lisa paused, "Yes and no." She sighed. "Yes, we kind of figured it out. But no, there hasn't been any ranting." When the suitcase was unpacked, both women fell onto the bed. "Do you like old movies?" Lisa asked after a long moment of just sitting there.

"How old are we talking?" Allison glanced at her new roommate.

"Wanna watch Casablanca?"

"Sure."

Simultaneously, the women rose and went down the stairs to the Tv room. Lisa popped in the movie and went to the freezer as the DVD got to the menu screen. "Do you like chocolate peanut butter swirl or mint chocolate chip ice cream?" Lisa called.

"Mint." Allison had snagged a throw blanket off of the back of the couch and was curling under it.

Lisa came back to the living room with two bowls of ice cream.

"You had to choose Casablanca though, didn't you?" Allison sighed, accepting her ice cream.

"What's wrong with Casablanca?" Lisa demanded with a glare.

"Nothing. It's a great film. But you had to pick a movie where the lovers don't end up together in the end. Are you trying to tell me something?" Allison took a spoonful of her ice cream.

"We could watch Dirty Dancing next." Lisa offered.

Allison snorted, "Sorry, I'm just imagining Greg... I mean... Dr. House dancing like that." She busted up laughing again.

Lisa choked on her ice cream as she laughed at trying to picture House dancing like they did in the movie. Finally composing herself she assured Allison, "You can call him Greg." Lisa gave the younger woman a nudge, "Just not at the hospital. It either has to be Dr. House or just House. Outside, it doesn't matter."

Casablanca began to play and the two women found it nearly impossible to stop chatting their way through the film.

"So, are you going to try and keep me from Greg?" Allison finally asked halfway through the film. Lisa sighed, "Uh oh, long sighs are not good."

"You'll have to wait." Lisa finally told her. "If you want to be taken seriously, you can't be with him yet. You have to get into medical school first. The medical director of PPTH is already interested in you, but if he finds out about you and Greg, he won't hire you."

"So... basically... I can't be with him." Allison felt her heart sink.

"Not necessarily... I mean..." Allison could see the wheels turning in Lisa's head. "You wouldn't be able to be _public_, but..." A look of excitement swept over Cuddy's face, "As long as you can wait until you get into medical school before being public. You'd be fine. Dr. Diar is retiring in about three years, and I haven't told the guys yet, but he's been conditioning me to take his place!"

"You'd give me a job?" Allison stared blankly.

"Well, not necessarily. After all, I still haven't figured out if you're really as great as House has been bragging." Lisa pointed out. "We'll save those judgement calls for when I have seen your observation notes."

Allison groaned and flopped her head against the back of the couch. "You guys specialize in tormenting me!"

Lisa laughed. Spending time with Allison like this, was like spending time with her little sister. It was amazing how quickly she'd taken to Allison, especially since their first few comments to each other had been anything but encouraging. But somehow, Allison had managed to spin the conversation and now they were talking as if they'd known each other for years!

------------------------

"So, what's our little lamb doing while Mommy's at work?" House asked as Cuddy strolled into his office. Taking one look at the glowing woman's face, House's jaw dropped in horror, "Oh no... You've _bonded_!"

"House, she's falling for you." Lisa sat across from his desk, "And we were up almost all night talking and watching old movies, trying to figure out how you two can get together."

"You've been conspiring behind my back, trying to hook me up with a 21 year old, Cuddy?" House's eyebrows shot to his hairline, "Well, while you're at it, making all my fantasies come true, why don't you find me a third member for the party? Or are you interested, seeing as you're so close to Allison now?"

"SH!! No names!" She hushed him. "We can't let anyone know what we're up to."

"This is just pathetic. I thought I was the resident five year old in this hospital." House stood up and walked towards his door.

"House!"

"_What_?" He turned, a look of complete exasperation consuming his features.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" He went back to his desk and took up his Nerf ball and began tossing it in the air.

"You're doing what you _always_ do, House." Lisa glared at her co-worker, "You get close to someone and then find an excuse to push them away. That's what Allison was to you, someone to help you push away Stacey."

House stopped tossing the ball and glared, "Are you trying to tell me that everything I feel for her is some subconscious ploy to stay alone? Are you trying to say that she's just an excuse, and that what I feel for her isn't real?"

"No." Lisa went towards his office door, "But now you don't think so either." She said softly as the door shut behind her.

Falling back against his chair, House grumbled to himself, "Lisa and her fucking dramatic exits." Resting his head in his palms he released a long sigh. What if this was a game to her? What if she was using him and his connections to get what she wanted? His brain was rushing with millions of "what ifs", but his heart knew better. Pounding furiously at the brain's suspicions, the heart argued that it knew Allison better than that. The heart knew with every beat that she wasn't using him, and what he felt for her was equally returned. "But how can I be sure?"

-----------------------------------

Cuddy groaned while she made her way to her office. For the longest time she just stared at the phone and debated calling her home to check up on Allison. She kept having to remind herself that Allison was a grown woman and perfectly capable of taking care of herself. However, part of her felt guilty that the college woman was stuck in a stranger's home, all by herself in, and in an unfamiliar city. Maybe she should have just brought her to the hospital with her.

Lisa groaned again. Damn her politeness.

------------------------------

Around lunchtime, House was playing with his yo-yo. Again, he was patientless, and his two colleagues were looking bored as they sat around the lounge room of diagnostics, drinking coffee. House was bored. Extremely bored. And plagued with thoughts of Allison.

"HI!" House fell out of his chair when his office door burst open and Allison's bouncing self came in with a giant bowl.

"Where the HELL did you come from!?" House scrambled up from the floor, grasping his heart.

"From Dr. Cuddy's house." Allison held out the bowl. "I got bored; I made you guys lunch."

House nodded, and clambered to the couch. "Got forks?" He asked as he turned on the Tv.

Allison held out four plastic forks that were covered in a thin plastic lining. "I snagged them from the cafeteria."

"Ah." House took one and tore it open as she un-shrunkwrapped the giant bowl of pasta salad.

"Aren't you going to call Cuddy and Wilson over?" Allison asked as House began stabbing the spiral noodles.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because they'll show up within the next five minutes." House took another forkful.

"How do you know that?" Allison asked.

"Because I made a bet with them that the Red Sox would beat the Mets. The game's suppose to start in a few minutes, and I'm the only one among the 3 of us that has a tv."

"Ah, deductive reasoning." Allison started stabbing up her own food from the bowl.

To neither Allison nor House's surprise, Cuddy and Wilson appeared a minute later. "Did it start yet?... Woah, how'd you get here?" Wilson pointed at Allison.

"Cab. I made you guys lunch. You might want to grab some before Gre--.. Dr. House eats it all." Allison wanted to smack herself upside the head. She'd just had this conversation with Cuddy last night about names.

"Yeah, and if you're a germaphobe then you don't want it, 'cause we've been eating it like this." House stabbed his fork into the bowl and took a giant mouthful.

Allison whacked him in the back after he'd finished swallowing, so as not to choke him, "Stop being mean. I made it for all of us, not just you." She scolded. "I figure if I get letters of recommendation from these two as well, I might be able to get into Johns Hopkins. Since your signature's not going to get me in."

"That's cold."

"That's true."

"Fine, suck up to them then." House shrugged, not taking his eyes off of the tv.

"Fine, maybe I will." Allison threatened.

"Don't flirt too much with Jimmy though, he's already on his second marriage." House sneered.

Allison froze. Had he? Had he just reduced her feelings for him to something as cheap as trying to seduce a letter of recommendation out of him? A quick, rapid restriction in her heart, caused Allison to sway when she stood up and left the office.

"WHAT THE FUCK, HOUSE!?" Lisa screamed as she got up and chased after the woman. She could see Allison running towards the elevators, swiping away tears. Chasing after her, Lisa hoped to make it to the elevator before the doors could even open.

However, Allison bi-passed the elevator entirely and ran towards the stairwell. Unfortunately, as she reached for the door it flew open and smacked Allison in the face.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry!" The young nurse who had hit Allison with the door, tried to help the girl up as she held her nose.

"I got it, Brittany." Cuddy said as she put an arm over Allison's shoulder and walked her back towards House's office as she cried and held her face as blood began to drip from between her fingers.

"What the hell happened?" Wilson asked as Allison came in holding her face. House leapt up and tried to pull her hands from her bleeding nose.

"How did this happen?" He asked, "You're suppose to punch me in the nose for that remark, Cuddy, not Allison."

"A nurse opened a door in her face while she was running off." Cuddy growled.

"I's'not brogen." Allison garbled, tilting her head forward slightly and pinching the soft flesh of her nose.

"Hey, check that out! Takes a hit and keeps on going." House laughed, apparently trying to make amends for his earlier comment. "Told you she was a protege."

Despite herself, Allison laughed, unfortunately, it hurt and also caused her to release her nose and spray a copias amount of blood down the front of her shirt.

"You remember how we told you that House can be a real ass?" Wilson reminded. "That was actually quite nice for him."

"Yah, but 'e does'gn't say any-e-ing 'e does'gn't mean." Allison's nasally voice was difficult not to laugh at, despite how cold House's remark had been.

"I'll get a cool pack." Wilson volunteered.

"I'll get some gauze." Cuddy said as she went the opposite direction, leaving House and Allison alone.

"You don't really think I flirted with you to get good recommendations, do you?" Allison wiped her bloody hands on her equally bloody clothes as House pulled a pair of gloves from the lab coat he never wore. He gently began wiping the blood from her face and hands before pinching her nose for her.

"No, I don't think that." House sighed, "But I figured if I said it, I could find out if it was true or not, or if I was just being optimistic." He cracked a smile at her, "And I know you were genuinely upset that I implied that, because otherwise, you wouldn't have been distracted enough to run into a door."

"I didn't _run_ into the door. The door flew into my face!" Allison protested, but tried not to make too many facial expressions, for fear of more pain.

"So... What happens now?" House asked softly while his fingers still held her nose firmly closed.

"I don't know. Li- Dr. Cuddy and I-"

"You can call us by our first names, Ally. Just not in front of other people." House assured her.

"Lisa and I were discussing ways that we can sneak around-"

"What if I don't want to sneak around?" He asked quietly.

"Just for a little while." Allison told him. "Until Dr. Diar retires and I start medical school."

"Do you think we could last three years like that?" He asked quietly. "That's how long it will be before Diar retires."

Allison thought for a moment, "I don't know... But I want to try it out."

"And the fact that I'm so many years older than you doesn't bother you?" Allison shook her head. "You just want to see what happens, huh?" She nodded. Looking around, House checked to see if anyone was around. They weren't. Looking back at her, he placed the gentlest of kisses on her forehead. "Then let's just see what happens." He agreed.

TBC

A/N- Let the sneaky-ness begin!---- Review Please!-Andi


	11. Chapter 11

Title:Mentor

A/N- Hey, Freckle, glad you're addicted to this fic! And I totally reward impatience, cuz I'm not much better! HA! Nobody think that they can slack on reviews though;) I'm watching! I'll know! And I will smite you if you hold back on me! MWhahahaAHAHAHAHA!(Return of crazy japanese anime twitches!) As requested, here's more for you guys to see! And yeah.. Good times- Andi...P.s- Do you know how long it took me to translate carrement? omG!-Andi

Sweetgreuy(playing the roll of pshycologist): "And when did you start suffering from review dependency?"

Andi(Shaking and twitching uncontrollably): "COME ON DOC! GIVE ME MY FIX! I'M HURTING!" --I now know why House takes his vicodin)

... ANyway, ON WITH THE STORY!...

Chapter Eleven: There's Something You Should Know

When Allison had been properly taken care of, her bloody nose finally ending its torrent of crimson fluid, everyone went back to their previous task of watching the baseball game.

"We're going to give it a shot." House told Wilson and Cuddy, rather abruptly as the four of them sat watching the game. "And we're going to need your help if we're going to keep it under wraps."

Both Wilson and Cuddy nodded in understanding. "We'll do the best that we can." Cuddy said with another nod.

"I don't know how you two plan on hiding this." Wilson shook his head, "But we'll try and help you out."

Allison felt a giddy excitement welling up inside. The past hour had been a roller coaster of feelings, but she now felt the contentment of knowing that she would finally get the shot with House that she had dreamed of since nearly the moment she'd first sat next to him in the diner after his lecture.

"I should get going." Allison grabbed the bowl she'd brought their lunch in. "It isn't a good idea to stick around here too much before the program begins. People will think I'm sucking up to you guys."

"'Cause bringing us lunch can't be constituted as a bribe." House leered.

Allison flushed, "I was bored. Lisa's house is practically immaculate. So I couldn't even do any cleaning!"

"Well, you could always go clean House's condo." Wilson pointed out. "That place is a mess."

House pulled out his keys. "Interested?" He asked, jingling them.

Allison rolled her eyes and snagged the keys, "Address?"

Wilson laughed, "Are you going to have a pot of coffee waiting for him when he gets home too?"

"We're going to have to work on you recognizing taunting, and me actually telling you to do something." House said, but gave her his address anyway.

Leaving to catch a cab, House's keys nestled in her pocket, Allison hugged the empty bowl of what had been pasta salad. Hailing a taxi she gave the driver the address and sat in silence, contemplating the likelihood of her and House lasting for three years under the veil of secrecy. She wanted to e-mail Julia and tell her the news, but Allison knew better than to inform anyone outside of House's circle of friends. She didn't need rumors flying around that she couldn't be around to attempt to control. Not to mention, though Allison didn't want to believe it, she wasn't so sure she could trust Julia to keep the news secret. Allison knew that her old roommate was still envious of her, and she didn't know what the girl would do if she was given such delicate information.

When she arrived at House's condo, Allison payed the taxi driver and stepped out into the hot June afternoon. Quickly, she went into the complex and let herself in. Arriving at his door, Allison opened it and stepped inside.

"Oh, Hell." Allison took in the sight of the shambles before her. Wilson hadn't been kidding. It really was a disaster. Setting the bowl in the already overflowing sink, Allison placed her hands on her hips and wondered where she should begin. Though the truth was that she just wanted to be here when House got home, and not necessarily clean, she had agreed to do so. In all honesty, she really just wanted to be with him without prying eyes and the chaperoning gaze of Lisa and James.

Getting to work, she first started separating the multitude of papers, magazines, and other items into piles from their scattered heaps on the floor. She organized all of his sheet music and placed it on top of the piano bench and stacked the magazines neatly under his cluttered coffee table. Next she gathered up all of the dishes that were strewn all about the apartment before she went to work on washing the dishes. It took a bit of time discovering where everything should be placed, but when the dishes were done, she went on the hunt for a broom. She was surprised to actually find one stashed away in the closet, but it had accumulated a mass of cobwebs of its own. She couldn't find the dustpan, so she ended up using a piece of paper the best that she could.

Groaning when it took her nearly three hours just to get the living room and kitchen done, Allison went to his bathroom. Surprisingly, this area was for the most part clean, so she decided to skip it. Next she went to his bedroom and wanted to faint. Clothes were thrown everywhere, and she couldn't figure out what was clean and dirty. Opting to just gather them all into a large pile and throw them in the corner, Allison instead turned to the bed and quickly made it up. She found a second bathroom adjoined to his bedroom and quickly surveyed the damage. Not as clean as the one in the hall, but still not a complete disaster area.

Figuring she'd done more than enough work already, Allison went to the living room once more. She glanced at the clock and found that it was already almost five. Flopping onto the couch, Allison found the remote stuffed in-between the couch cushions. Turning the Tv on, she found Jeopardy and sat watching it as she waited for House to come home.

A knock came at the door around a quarter after five, and Allison tore her eyes away from the news to hop over to the door and look through the peephole. It was House. Opening the door she let him in.

"Wow, you actually did clean." House was surprised. "I thought that I'd come home and find you asleep on the couch." He went to fling his bag next to the door, but stopped. Taking into consideration how much time and effort Allison had put into cleaning his condo, he opted to set the bag on the end table next to the door instead. Kicking off his shoes, he pushed them under the same table. "But you didn't make me coffee." He tsk-ed. "How's your nose?"

"Fine." Allison sighed and went to flop back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry I can't take you on a real date." House said as he opened his bag and pulled out two cartons of Chinese food. "But I figured I could bring the date to you."

"Ooh, Chicken fried rice!" Allison squealed when she opened her carton. "My favorite." She accepted a pair of chopsticks from him.

"Want to watch a movie, or do you like your news?" House teased.

"What movie?" Allison asked.

House shrugged, "Take your pick." He gestured to his collection of DVDs. Allison hopped up and began perusing his movies before sliding one off the shelf and showing it to him. "Stripes?" House laughed as she put it in the player and jumped back onto the couch beside him.

It was awkward, sitting next to him. Despite how close they had grown over the course of almost the last two years, being beside him, instead of chatting over the phone, was strange. She wasn't quite sure how to act. She wasn't quite sure if how she was sitting was appropriate, or if she could lean against his body. Instead, Allison sat rigid on her own cushion, while the movie began to play.

"I've seen cases of this many times." House said, gesturing to her posture, "I believe it's called Rigor Mortis. I could be wrong though, hold on." He grabbed a penlight from the pocket of his pants and checked her pupil dilations. "Well, pupil response... But let's be extra special certain." He placed his fingers to her neck, "Hmm. Pulse too. I guess it's not rigor mortis." He thought for a moment. "Could be extreme arthritis." House took her arm and began flexing her elbow and wiggling her fingers. Allison started laughing, and placed her Chinese food on the coffee table once more to try and regain possession of her arm. "Ah, so you _can_ move. That was a misleading symptom." House teased, his hands releasing hers. When they settled back into the couch, House gave her a long gaze, "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"I... I just don't know where we are." Allison replied.

"My condo... Does that help any?"

Allison rolled her eyes and swatted his chest, "I mean... I don't know if curling up against you," she demonstrated her point by crawling against him and, placing her head on his chest, "would be considered appropriate."

"Well, let's try it out for a bit, and if I break out in a rash, then we'll just try a little separation." House curled his arm over her body, holding Allison tightly to himself. Through the entire movie they remained that way, sharing jokes and laughter as the comedy played out. When it ended and House turned off the Tv, they were plunged into the darkness of the apartment. The empty food cartons were lying on their sides upon the coffee table.

"I should clean this up." Allison pointed at the empty containers.

"You've done more than your fair share of cleaning today." House said, taking her hand.

Allison flushed as he held her hand and began examining it, the lines and the way that it curled. "I've spent what feels like forever getting to know you, and now I've got the chance to see you. I don't want to waste it having you play Maid." He finished.

House placed a kiss on the inside of her palm and wrist, and Allison wondered if he would kiss all the way up her arm like in a cheezy romance flick. Instead he took her other hand and gave it the same viewing before repeating the placement of his kisses on the previously neglected arm. Holding each of her hands in his own, House looked at her for a long moment. She seemed too adorable to be interested in him, but he could see the signs her body was giving off that told him very plainly that she was indeed on the same thought he was. He could see the way her skin had goose-bumped and the fact that she'd begun taking long, deep breaths. He could also see that her cheeks had flushed and her nipples had hardened into tight little buds. Taking a slow breath, House leaned forward and gave her the first kiss of what he hoped would be many more.

Allison tried not to let her eyes widen in surprise when he'd finally leaned in for her lips, so she ended up clamping them shut tightly as his tongue caressed her still clenched lips. Slowly, she parted her mouth, and her own tongue clumsily swept against his. It wasn't that she'd never kissed anyone before, but her nerves had her jumpy and uncoordinated. Feeling his hands releasing hers, Allison's arms went to wrap around House's neck as he leaned further forward. Twisting to comply with his movements, she ended up placing her turned hip between his.

Pulling back, House looked at her contorted frame. She was half lying on her side with her torso facing upward towards him. "That's an intriguing position, but not quite helpful." He laughed, grabbing her hips and twisting them so she was lying completely on her back.

Feeling her body begin to shake as he repositioned her hips, Allison began to wonder what all was going to happen. He didn't think they were... Allison gasped and sat up abruptly, nearly knocking House off of the couch, "I can't!" She squealed, hopping off of the couch.

"Can't what?" House stood up as well.

"Can't do that." She was beet red and ringing her hands.

House choked for a second. He hadn't intended on that particular amount of physical activities. Well, in the back of his head, he might have been hoping for it. But, it was their first full day together since they had even met for the first time, and the last thing he expected was to get in her pants right out of the gate. "Ally, I wasn't going to have sex with you." He said firmly.

"W-why not?" Allison nearly smacked herself for that comment. "I mean... Oh, God, I must sound so insecure right now." She began pacing, making House watch her movements with complete concentration. He could understand her nervousness over the speed that their relationship had accelerated. Hell, he was feeling quite nervous himself, however, this level of apprehension was ... Oh... Oh, dear...

"You're a virgin, aren't you." It was more of statement than a question, but she didn't even have to say anything. The helpless look on her face was answer enough. "Wow." House leaned against the arm of the couch. "Wow." He repeated, still watching her.

"Yes, because your own shock is making this even easier for me." Allison leered.

House laughed, "I'm shocked, yeah, but not for the reasons you think."

"Really? So you're not thinking, that I'm a complete and utter tease?" She placed her hands on her hips firmly.

"No," House shook his head, "I'm wondering what lucky star I was born under."

Allison was relieved that he wasn't going to laugh in her face or say something snide.

"You know, 21 isn't a bad age to still be a virgin at." House pointed out.

"Oh, God, please, let's not have this conversation. It's embarrassing." Allison groaned as she grabbed the empty containers that had once held chinese food and took them to the kitchen garbage.

"I'm just saying." House shrugged as he followed her into the kitchen and grabbed her to turn her around, "Here... Why don't I drive you back to Lisa's house?"

Rubbing her hands down her arms, Allison nodded, "O-Okay..." Embarrassment still flooded her emotions as she followed House to his car. She felt stupid and childish and some other condescending word to describe herself but couldn't come to her flustered brain. She would understand if House decided not to try and make a go with a relationship at this point, but it still hurt to think that something so stupid would change his mind.

Most of the drive was made in silence, neither Allison nor House willing to try and strike up conversation after that bit of detail had been revealed. House was still shell shocked. He didn't want to admit that she'd taken him by complete surprise when he realized the level of her inexperience. After all, it was hard to believe that a beautiful woman like her had managed to keep high school boys out of her pants, not to mention college guys. Part of him was surprised, but another part of him was even more impressed with her than he had been before. It doesn't take much to lose your virginity, but to keep it? He had to repress shaking his head. Blown away is what he was.

When he dropped Allison off at Cuddy's house, she nervously opened the car door to get out. Before she could leave, however, House grabbed her shoulder and tugged her back into the seat. Taking a gentle hold on her chin, House pressed his lips against hers, hard enough to be passionate, but just gentle enough not to seem forceful. His tongue swept against her mouth, but he pulled away before hers could respond. Pulling away, hand still on her chin, House gave her the smallest smile, "I'll drop by here after work tomorrow." He said softly and released her.

Allison exited the car on wobbly legs. Try as she might to walk normally, she hadn't been prepared for the jell-o effect his kiss would have on her lower extremities. He waited in his car until she was in the door, and then he drove off with a wave, that she happened to catch as she locked the door behind her.

"You're back early." Allison jumped a foot in the air as Lisa spoke. "Anything wrong?" Allison turned and looked at Lisa, a pitiful expression on her face.

TBC

A/N- And how did my lovely audience respond to that new little detail? Review and let me know :O-Andi


	12. Chapter 12

Title:Mentor

A/N- DigDeeper, you TOTALLY cracked me up with your review! Just had to tell you that :S-Andi

Chapter Twelve: No Sleep Yet

"What happened?" Lisa asked again as Allison set her purse on the end table next to the door.

"Nothing."

"Oh."

"Not that kind of nothing." Allison made a point to clarify. "I just feel stupid."

"Why?" Lisa gestured to the living room couch, silently telling Allison to sit down and talk about it.

Flopping down on the couch, Allison let out a large sigh, "Greg got home and we ate dinner and watched a movie."

"Sounds nice enough." Cuddy collapsed onto the couch next to the younger woman.

"And he kissed me." Allison pressed her hands to her face. "And then I got flustered."

"Flustered?" Lisa quirked an eyebrow at her new friend.

Cuddy found it difficult to listen to an intimate reiteration of the nights events, considering how close she was to House; it was a little hard to hear a girl talking about his... uh... Methods. But she remained attentive and coaxed the story out of Allison.

"Basically, he was kissing me and I freaked out because... Because we were getting into a horizontal position and..." Allison stood up and flung her hands in the air. What use was it beating around the bush? Allison groaned at that internal metaphor. "I'm a virgin."

"Oh... OH!" Lisa covered her mouth, not able to help the reddening of her own cheeks.

"Yeah."

"So, you were um... Uncertain." Lisa ventured, feeling the girl's embarrassment.

"Yeah." Allison began to pace. "I mean, it's stupid right? It shouldn't be that big of a deal. It's not like it's a bad thing. But I don't want to seem all inexperienced around him. I mean... I like him... A lot..." She hugged herself as she paced, "And I know he likes me, but..."

"Allison." Lisa said gently, "Let's go back quite a few years. I knew how you feel now." It was very awkward talking to a new friend about such things, but seeing as she was the only female Allison knew in the area, Lisa felt it was her moral obligation to talk to her. "But, you know, House isn't going to-"

"I know!" Allison's arms flew skyward once again.

"But you want him to, don't you." At Allison's slumping shoulders, Lisa got her answer. "Then I think you have your answer."

"It's just... I've been so focused on school forever! I devoted my entire life towards going to college, getting good grades, and my extra-curricular activities that I never gave myself the chance to have a big relationship. And I didn't have such low self-esteem that I needed to sleep with a guy to feel good about myself! I knew that there would be time to do all that stuff later, when I'd be ready for the potential repercussions. And now... Now I feel so..." After her rant Allison looked at Lisa with a face that quite clearly said that she was at a loss, "Can... Can you..." Allison took a deep breath. "Can you give me a ride back to Greg's house?"

"Sure." Lisa was still at her own loss for words when she went to get her keys. However, before she could leave the living room, she paused. "Actually," she turned and looked at Allison, "why don't we get you a little more prepared for this?"

"Uh... How?" Allison took on the pose of a very bashful individual, her hands clasping together as she angled her body.

"Come on." Lisa turned towards the stairs and started jogging up them.

--------------------------

"Are you sure I shouldn't put on some kind of lipstick?" Allison looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"No, House doesn't like a lot of make-up." Lisa finished tying the fabric of the wrap around blouse about Allison's waist. "You want a natural look with him." She straightened up and swept a stray hair from Allison's face. "I cannot believe you got me hopeless romantic enough to help you seduce my co-worker." She shook her head. "Especially House."

"I'm not seducing him." Allison narrowed her eyes, "I'm just boosting my confidence enough to go to him and give him what we both want."

"I know I'm a doctor, but- EW!" Lisa gave Allison a slight nudge before flinging a pair of shoes at her.

"You're sure he won't know this is your top?" Allison asked as Lisa disappeared to rummage through Allison's make-up bag.

"Yeah, I just bought it. He might mention something about the neckline, but just give him a confused look." Allison looked at Lisa with a quirked eyebrow, "That look will work." She had a bottle of Sugar Vanilla body spray. "Here." She opened the bottle and dabbed her finger in, placing a drop on each of Allison's wrists, either side of her throat and the backs of her knees.

"Why the backs of my knees?" Allison wobbled in Lisa's heels.

"Area of movement, creates friction and heat which expels the scent."

"You read that in Cosmo didn't you?" Allison accused as she tried to gain her balance. "I really don't know about these shoes." She wobbled again.

"You won't be wearing them long."

Allison glared.

"Well you won't!" Lisa cried.

---------------------------

It was a somber House that sat on the couch, nursing a beer and staring at a blank tv screen. He couldn't watch television to distract his mind right now, for once he had to focus a great amount of attention on his thoughts.

He couldn't lie, Allison's confession had seriously thrown him for a loop, as well as given him the hardest boner he'd experienced in a long time. Part of him was extremely grateful that there were no condoms in the apartment, just for the simple fact that his lack of contraceptives had played a major role in his personal restraint.

Reflecting, House quickly realized that the last time he'd slept with a virgin was back in high school, when he had been one too. That day was long ago, and his head swam trying to remember the details. On that memorable day, House had been so nervous himself, that he hadn't taken much time to consider the comfort of his equally inexperienced partner. It had been all right though. There could be no disappointments because neither knew what to expect.

That thought didn't help him at all, because he knew the second Allison was laid out before him she would start to question herself. He knew that she'd wonder if she was any good, or if she was doing something wrong. And at that moment, House made a promise to himself, and her, that he would be patient and encouraging. Not his most dominant personality traits, but he was willing to exercise them for her and her comfort.

Strangely, the thought of being with her didn't seem so frightening anymore. In fact, anticipation began to build for the moment when he could finally have her. After all, if he took it slow, and didn't scare the living hell out of her by doing something completely crazy; he could be a wonderful first time lover for her. She wouldn't have to worry about the awkwardness of someone less experienced than himself, or the inconsideration towards her own needs. And on a sidenote, he didn't mind stroking his own ego at this thought, but he knew that he was more than capable of pleasing a woman.

Reassured, House felt more and more comfortable with making love to Allison.

When a knock sounded on his door, House forced himself off of the couch with a groan. If it was Wilson, he was going to get his ass kicked for interrupting his epiphany. House wasn't in the mood for dealing with his friend. Flinging the door open, House wouldn't have been surprised if his jaw had hit the floor.

Before he could pick his jaw up and say anything, Allison's arms wrapped about his neck and her mouth pressed roughly against his. Strange, he could have sworn Allison was much shorter than this.

Arm curling around her waist, House stammered backwards, throwing the door shut once more as Allison clung to his mouth, prolonging the kiss.

"Ally." He said breathlessly when their lips finally parted.

"I'm not shy anymore." She told him, the bare part of her leg, that her short skirt didn't cover, wrapped around his own leg.

"I can see that." House looked down at her, "Did you take a cab in that?"

"No, Lisa dropped me off." Allison's arms remained firmly curled around his neck.

House glanced down, seeing a deep plunge into her neckline. "That's Cuddy's shirt, isn't it?"

Allison quirked an eyebrow.

"And she told you to make that face when I asked that, didn't she?"

"So?"

House didn't say anything, only lowered his arms to cup just beneath her bottom and lift her up. Her body went momentarily rigid before her legs curled around his hips. Allison willed her body not to tremor as he moved with her in his arms towards the hallway. She knew what was down this hallway. His bedroom was at the end of this hallway. Eyes closing, Allison let her head drop to his shoulder, her mouth planting gentle kisses along the side of his throat.

No matter what Allison had said, House knew the truth. He could feel the tremor in her thighs as he carried her. He could feel the pounding in her chest. And he could hear the erratic breaths coming from her mouth. All of these could be signs that she was ready to start, but House knew better. Their alternative interpretation was that she was anything but ready.

Nudging his bedroom door open, House threw Allison onto his relatively new bed. She looked up at him in slight confusion when he didn't fall onto the bed with her.

"I already told you once, Ally, I'm not having sex with you tonight." House said firmly.

"Then why did you bring me in here?" She crawled onto her knees and tried to get as level with his eyes as possible.

"Because I'm at least nice enough to let you sleep on a bed. I'm not, however, nice enough to waste gas going back to Cuddy's twice in the same night." Allison's body seemed to deflate all at once. "What?"

"I know it's not because I don't look hot. I don't have such low self-esteem to think that you don't want me." Allison looked at him for a long moment and laughed at last. "I guess everyone really has you wrong. You really aren't as much of a bastard as everyone likes to say you are."

"You never thought I was." House said quietly.

"No. I knew you were. I didn't have to think it." Allison sighed. "But I guess even bastards can be gentlemen."

"Are you trying to provoke me?" House quirked an eyebrow, "'Cause it's really not working."

"No, if I were trying to provoke you," Allison reached behind her back and pulled the ties that held the front of her shirt closed, "I'd be doing something like this." The front of her blouse hung open, but still hid most of her torso. House could see the cups of her lacy black bra peeking out from the sides of the gaping void of fabric. The now exaggerated dip of the neckline gave visibility to the smooth skin of her abdomen, which looked firm and made House want to run his hand over her skin.

Finding himself rooted to the same spot on the bedroom floor, all House could find himself doing was watching Allison play with the ties of her borrowed blouse. Snapping himself out of his moment of entrapment, House reached for her wrists and halted her movement of pushing off the shirt. Close like this, he could smell the sweet scent of her perfume, and nearly taste her warm skin. The scent was powerful, but House felt obligated to at least put up the pretense of fighting it off.

However, House couldn't stop his lips from grazing against the smooth skin in the space between her neck and shoulder.

"If you won't sleep with me," Allison began, speaking softly with him so near, "then at least stay here for a bit." House managed to nod, and Allison enveloped his neck with her arms, tilting her face so she could capture his lips with her own.

To House, it was like kissing an entirely different person than he had earlier that evening. Her nerves seemed to vanish as she kissed him now. Maybe it was the assurance that they wouldn't be having sex that particular night, that gave her the courage to kiss him fearlessly. Whatever it was, House basked in the glow of kissing a beautiful young woman.

He nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip, trailing down her throat. Allison didn't know what made her do it, but her legs wrapped around his hips and she felt his hips drop with the sudden additional weight. In that moment, Allison could feel his hardness press against her, and her mind and body grew curious. Swallowing hard, Allison closed her eyes and clenched her legs to press his hips against her again.

"You might want to stop doing that." House breathed against her neck in harsh pants.

"Why?" Her eyes had clenched shut as he nibbled and sucked on her neck, reveling in the feel of his jean clad hips pushing against hers.

House pulled away slightly. "Because," his breaths were deep as he tried to gain control, "I can only restrain so much. The rest does things on its own." He pointed out, making Allison flush. There was his shy girl once more.

"I..." Allison took a deep breath and then smiled, "The parasympathetic system doesn't scare me." She gave her legs another flex, grinding him against her once again. House groaned and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"That's cheating." He murmured into her neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked gently.

"... No." House admitted, this time pressing his hips against her without the assistance of her legs. She gasped and arched into the pressure. "Just, tell me when I'm going to far for you." House murmured, and she nodded.

His mouth was trailing hot, moist kisses down her throat to give her collar bone a quick nip, while his hands pushed aside the open front of her shirt. Allison whimpered when his hands went to cup her lace incased breasts, though his hands were gentle, the contact still sent a series of electrical pulses to her sex.

"Greg." She murmured his name as she rose slightly to remove her shirt. After she had flung the article of clothing across the room, Allison's hands went to the tail of his t-shirt and began pulling it off of his body. House release his hold on her to raise his arms, but he quickly returned his attention back to her plump mounds once she'd gotten his shirt off of him.

Leaning back down, House pressed his lips to Allison's, and her mouth opened quickly to accept the offered duel against his tongue. She could feel his hands sliding up the length of her sides, and she could feel his weight pressing their hips together. Eyes shut tightly, Allison tried to feel as much of his body with hers as she could, her hands trailing down his chest and feeling his torso beneath her wandering fingertips. House's hands slipped beneath her bra and gently squeezed Allison's breasts, her nipples hard and rolling against his palms. She moaned when he shoved her bra up entirely, the sound echoing in his mouth.

Pulling back, House ducked down and looked at her. She was flushed and panting, her legs still circled around his hips, and arms resting on either side of her head. Her disheveled appearance was wild and innocent all at once, and it made House's cock strain against the confines of his jeans just to look at her. Allison sat up and undid her bra, flinging it aside as she had done with her blouse. Entire chest now bare, the only thing covering her from him was the pleated skirt and her panties. Even her shoes had been kicked off at some point during their frenzied kisses.

Flattening himself against her, House captured her lips, feeling her bare chest pressed firmly against him. Allison tightened her legs, grinding his hips against her once more as she kissed him furiously. She could feel his heart pouding, and her own frantic pulse was just as noticeable in their embrace.

Finally, panting and out of breath, House pulled away entirely. He even disentangled her legs from his hips and rose from the bed.

"What?" Allison propped herself up on her elbows and watched him pace, he almost looked like it was hurting him to walk. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Why?" She sat up entirely and watched him walk toward the door. He stopped and let his head thud against the wooden threshold.

"I told you, Ally. I'm not sleeping with you tonight." House was still trying to control his breathing and pulse.

"You're leaving already?" Allison found herself hugging her arms around her chest.

Turning around, House saw the timid look on Allison's face and smiled slightly, "I can't stay."

"Why?" She pouted, crawling off of the bed, but still covering her breasts as she rose.

"Because, I'm not going to make it any longer in here with you without going any further." He admitted. "I should leave."

Allison's pout worsened. "... But..."

House shook his head, "Not tonight." He leaned down and kissed her lips once again.

"Why not tonight?" Allison stopped hugging her chest and began trailing her hands up his body.

House perused his brains for the logical reason why it couldn't be tonight. Finally, his brain came up with the reason he'd even made that statement, "Because I don't have any condoms, and I seriously doubt that you're on any birth control."

Allison's body slumped and her hands fell to her sides, "No, I'm not."

"Then we wait." House planted a kiss on her crown.

"Tomorrow?" She looked up at him.

House put his hands on his hips, "You know, for a girl who was squealing about how she _couldn't_ do it earlier this evening; you sure want to do it."

"I was nervous!" Allison protested. "I'm not now."

"Then I'll just have to make sure to give you a sedative next time."

"Tomorrow?" She asked again playfully.

"Maybe." House sighed with slight annoyance.

"If I hadn't been disillusioned about the withdrawal method when I read those anatomy books, I'd say let's go for it." She groaned and went to flop onto the bed.

House laughed and shook his head, "See you in the morning, Ally." He said as he left the bedroom.

Closing the bedroom door behind himself, House leaned against it and released a long sigh. She was going to be the death of him.

But what a way to die.

TBC

A/N- As Always, thanks for reading- NOW REVIEW!!! They are the air that I breathe and the notes of my inspiration!-Andi


	13. Chapter 10 PLUS 3

Title: Mentor

A/N- Hey, my lovelies! Don't really have much to say except that this is a two part chapter 'cause this chapter got FUCKING LONG! And... I have a surprise!-Andi

Chapter Ten PLUS Three(Part A): Falling

A/N- No, it's not a typo. I really have omitted the use of number 10+3, because I am PROTESTING. (that's right) PROTESTING! The character 10+3!. I don't like her because of her parallelisms with Cameron, therefore, there will not be a chapter Numbered 10+3. Hehehe... -Andi

House woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring at the television. Rolling onto his back, House rubbed his eyes. "What the hell?" He suddenly remembered that he'd slept on the couch because Allison had taken his bed. Sitting up, he found Allison in the kitchen, dressed in what she'd worn to his door the night before.

"Coffee?" He groaned, rising from the couch. Allison was already holding a cup for him when he trudged into the kitchen. She handed him the cup and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.

House put the mug down on the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her so that he could prolong the kiss. As she melted in his arms, House pulled away and winked at her, taking up his mug once more and taking a sip.

Allison licked her lips and waited for him to down his coffee before grabbing his face and pulling him down to smash her lips to his. She ran her hands down his naked torso and weaved them around his waist, kissing him more gentle now that she'd fused their lips.

Pulling away, House looked at her for a moment before attacking her neck. Allison whimpered as he nipped and suckled her throat. The tender pulse points throbbing at his ministration, excited by her anticipation.

"Tonight?" She asked breathlessly as he continued kissing and licking her neck. House nodded against her throat.

Straightening up, House looked at her. "This may sound strange or even quick, but, Ally, I'm falling in love with you. I have since you ranted over those e-mails, trying to get me to be myself."

Allison swallowed hard. It was true, it did feel fast, but she knew that her heart was in the same place as his, "I've been falling in love with you since you gave me your number to call you. Since you cared enough to take the time to find out what was really going on in my mind."

"You know, your mind is very difficult to break down." House pointed out as he gave her a long, slow kiss. Pulling away he sighed, "I have to go shower, then I'll drop you off at Cuddy's and pick you up after work."

Allison pouted and flopped down on the couch. "I could just stay here." She moped. "I hate getting carted around like a kindergartener."

"I could leave you here." House sighed. "You can't answer the phone though. You can't leave at all, and I really don't have much food in the kitchen."

"I'll go to Lisa's." Allison shot up.

House smirked, "Okay, I'm going to shower then." He gave her another quick kiss on the lips.

----------------------------------

"You're back early." Lisa commented as Allison headed towards the front door of her house.

"Greg's giving you a ride to work." Allison grumbled.

"What happened last night? And why's House giving me a ride to work?" Lisa's head swam.

"So he has an excuse to drop you off after work and pick me up." Allison explained. "And nothing happened last night. Just making out and groping."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Lisa threw her arms in the air.

"My sentiments exactly." Allison grumbled and went into the house.

Stomping to House's car, Lisa got in and slammed the door.

"Don't abuse my car." House whined. "Now tell it you're sorry."

"Why didn't you two have sex last night!?" Lisa hollered as House pulled away from the curb. "I got her all hot, and got her confidence all boosted up and then you-"

"Yeah, but you didn't give her any condoms, now did you?" House glared.

"Oh." Lisa smacked herself upside the head. "Wait? You mean to tell me you don't have any condoms at your place?"

"Lisa, I haven't been with anyone since I broke up with Stacey, and I know where my hand's been." House rolled his eyes.

"Okay... EW!" Lisa covered her ears.

"Besides, I didn't plan on her wanting to do that last night so I didn't get any. And then I found out she was a virgin, and then," House's jaw clenched, "she shows up again the same night ready to go. And..."

"And?"

"I just feel weird about it. I know, it's stupid to make such a big deal out of it, but I feel like a dirty old man."

"You are a dirty man. I wouldn't call you old though, 'cause we're almost the same age." Lisa grunted. "It's because she's a virgin?"

"Well... Yeah. It's like a bright neon sign from some sick humored higher being, telling me I'm too old for her!" House ranted, flinging his arms and making Lisa horrified that they would crash.

"Greg, shut the hell up. You want her. You know it. I know it. Allison knows it. And Wilson knows it. Everybody knows." Lisa glared at him a bit. "And you know what? No one seems to think it's a big deal but you!.. Well, the age thing anyway."

House sighed and focused on driving them to the hospital. When he parked the car and he and Lisa got out, they went straight to the oncology department.

After Wilson had been filled in on the previous night's occurrences, he stared at them for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"SEE!?" Lisa hollered, smacking House upside the head.

"After all, she's a consenting adult, you're a consenting adult... And Hugh Hefner is what? 70 something? And he's dating girl's around Allison's age."

"Wow, now I'm a porn dealer too." House shrugged.

"Shut the hell up, House." Wilson sipped his cup of coffee.

"Yeah Yeah."

The rest of the work day was just plain annoying for House. Cuddy was constantly coming up to him and assuring him that it was probably a good thing that nothing had happened the previous night, and that tonight would be better since it was a Friday, and they wouldn't have to worry about waking up late.

At one point, House had snapped and nearly screamed at his old college buddy to stop buzzing around him, which only managed to infuriate her and the exchange of multiple childish names ensued for the duration of a good ten minutes.

"I can't believe I'm stuck driving you home." House grumbled.

"Well, if you'd sealed the deal last night, it wouldn't be an issue, now would it?" Lisa pointed at a drug store, "Pull in there."

"What? Why?" House pulled into the drugstore's parking lot none-the-less.

"Because I'm not going to let you forget condoms tonight. Therefore, you have no excuses." Lisa crossed her arms. "Now go get some rubbers."

Rolling his eyes, House got out of the car and went into the store. As much as it completely freaked him out that Lisa Cuddy, old friend and constant pain in his ass, was trying to get him laid; House had to admit he was grateful that she was at least thinking ahead.

Returning to the car with his plastic bag, he shoved it into the center consol of the car and turned the engine back to life.

"Good?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah." House pulled out of his parking spot and got back on the road to his co-worker's house.

Lisa hopped out of the car as Allison came out of the house. "Have fun." Lisa grinned at Allison as they passed.

The girl flushed slightly as she got into the car. "What happened today?" She asked, glancing back at Cuddy.

"The usual, Cuddy and Wilson driving me to the brink of insanity." House rolled his eyes.

"Oh?"

"You have no idea." He grunted, pulling the car from the curb and making their way to his condo.

Making idle chit-chat on the drive, Allison felt a great anticipation towards arriving at his home. She wasn't sure what would happen tonight, and the curiosity had her staring at him for most of the ride.

"You go ahead inside while I park the car." House pulled alongside the complex. Allison gave him a suspicious look, but got out of the car none-the-less.

When she'd hopped out of the car, House went to go park it. Shutting off the engine, House opened the center consol and grabbed the box of condoms he'd bought. After the enlightenment of the previous evening, House had finally discovered just how her nerves worked. As long as she was entirely in the mood before clothes started scattering, he was pretty sure that she would be less apprehensive.

Tearing open the box and grabbing a reasonable amount of prophylactics, House shoved them into his pocket and got out of the car to meet Allison by his door.

"I forgot to give you the key." He realized, unlocking the door.

"No, really?" Allison rolled her eyes and went into the condo.

"Smart ass." House followed her, shutting the door with a snap.

Allison turned, a coy smile on her lips. "You like me being a smart ass." She teased, getting as close to him as possible as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dipping down, House placed a kiss on her lips. Her arms tugged him harder, pressing his lips against hers more roughly.

House's arms circled around her waist as he walked her backwards against the couch. She giggled insanely as they tipped over the back and onto the cushions. Lips parting as they squirmed on the couch, Allison felt his weight against her, and welcomed it by wrapping her legs over his hips as she had the night before.

"I like your clothes today." House murmured against her ear as he placed soft kisses along the side of her neck. "It's more you."

"How so?" Allison whimpered, rolling her hips and feeling the start of a bulge forming as her hips pressed into his.

"You were all sexed up last night, but you don't have to try that hard." He told her, as her fingers began releasing the buttons on her shirt, "You can look even sexier in your white button down and jeans, than when you wear cleavage tops like Cuddy."

Allison laughed and gave her hips another buck, a sign that she appreciated the compliment.

Landing kisses over the skin she was exposing to him as each button of her shirt released, House's lips soon coated every inch of revealed flesh. "Come here." He grumbled, sitting back and lifting her into his lap. Allison laughed a bit as she straddled his hips and he kissed her mouth, swallowing her giggles.

Pulling her shirt off and tossing it onto the coffee table, House brought his hands to the hooks of her bra, but hesitated. When Allison merely nodded, he quickly unclasped her bra and sent it flying across the living room. Allison moaned as his hand took hold of her bare breast, and when his mouth left hers to suckle and tease one taut nipple. She could feel the heat building in her core, not too mention the flush rising in her cheeks as his hands went towards the waistband of her pants. House had seen her topless the night before, and she'd managed to maintain her composure only because it had been dark. Now, in his living room, the sun still filtering brightly through the windows, lighting the room in its entirety, she felt her shyness come back.

House was not left unaware of the return of Allison's nerves, but he made quick work to stamp them out by raising his hands along her back, gently caressing the skin and leaving her pants alone... For the moment at least.

Abandoning her breasts, he returned to her mouth. Allison kissed his lips passionately, taking the time to get lost in his kisses and push away her brimming self-consciousness. Relaxing slightly, Allison finally began taking advantage of her position in House's lap. Slowly, she circled her hips, grinding down against the bulge that pressed upward against her core. Next she rocked her hips back and forth and she felt confident when House pulled away from their kiss to suck a gasp of air in between his teeth. Growing more and more sure of herself, Allison began planting her own series of kisses along House's throat before working the tail of his shirt upward and flinging it over the couch once it had been removed.

Now they were right back where they had left off the night before. Allison wondered what she could do next to prolong maintaining the safety of her pants, but also felt impatience towards ridding herself of them. When House's hands dropped to her ass, helping her propel her movements against him, she could feel the hot tingle of excitement in her sex. She could feel the dampness in her panties sliding against her skin, and she longed to feel him there instead of the fabric.

Allison grunted when she was pushed once again onto her back. She moaned when he covered her body with his, and trailed a long line of kisses from her lips all the way down to her navel before playing with the waistband of her pants again. He looked at her for a long moment, and when Allison rolled her hips, House gained a smirk that was so devilish that Allison's face lit up from her blushing cheeks. Undoing the button and zipper of her jeans, House gave them a slight tug, and told her to raise her hips. Allison obliged, but she covered her face with her hands as he yanked her jeans from her body.

There she lay on his couch, the only thing left on her was her lacy white panties, "Well, that's appropriate." House smirked, playing with the elastic waistband of the panties.

Allison's hands clamped tighter against her face as House toyed with the tops of her underwear. She peaked over the sides of her cupped palms and watched him watching her.

"Turning shy on me now? You were quite confident a moment ago." He teased, leaning down and kissing her. Allison tried to surpress the heaviness that was building in her chest. Taking a deep breath and kissing him back, Allison smiled as he pulled away, "Okay?" House asked, returning to toying with her underwear. Allison nodded and tried to watch him remove her underwear. His index fingers hooked around the waistband and they slowly slid the fabric off of her hips, halting only for her to elevate her lower half enough to slide from underneath. House watched her face as she watched his hands. It was utterly adorable how she seemed in more awe of her exposed body than he was. Then again, when he finally pulled back enough and took in the sight of her entirely nude body, maybe he showed the same form of awe that she had.

Her skin was smooth and warm. It was a solid ivory, so delicate looking that as House's hand traced down her side, he felt like he would damage that perfect skin. Eyes skimming down the length of her body, House could see the trim nest of curls between her thighs and he longed to run his fingers over the dew coated folds. Opting to not scare the hell out of her, House flattened his body over hers once more and kissed her fully on the lips. Automatically, Allison's arms and legs wrapped around his body as she returned his kiss.

Arching his hips, House let a free hand trail down between their bodies and rest on her bare hip. He felt the shudder run through Allison, and felt encouraged to arrive at his destination.

Allison's entire body froze when House's fingers made contact with her outer lips, but the series of tremors that followed assured him that she wasn't uncomfortable. Running a single finger lightly over her heated sex, House kissed Allison's cheek before pressing his finger between her nether lips and finding her swollen clitoris. Allison spasmed when he touched her there, and a soft moan tore from her lips. House smirked and buried his face against her neck as his finger dipped into her channel, coating the digit in her juices before returning to swirl around her clit once more. Keening gently at the ministration, Allison rolled her hips in time with his twirling finger. She panted and arched, working towards something she didn't know, but knew she would understand when she got there.

House couldn't help the deep breaths he was taking as he watched her body twitch and writhe, the strain of her body working towards climax making his jeans feel extremely tight. One long, nimble digit slid into her tight passage, and the restriction he felt surrounding the lone finger, made him moan. She was so tight and hot. However, part of him feared what she would experience when he penetrated her with something more than his fingers. Doubling up, he slid a second digit inside her, making her arch and turn her hips. When she cried out with her orgasm, he almost wanted to come right with her, just by the look on her face and the clouded euphoria that was in her eyes when they cracked open; her panting, parted lips soft and slackened. The feeling of her muscles constricting around his fingers made it blissfully painful to imagine what it would feel like when she came while he was inside of her.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, House put his forehead against Allison's as he took deep rattling breaths. "Do you want to go to the bedroom?" He asked shakily.

Her eyes said "yes" long before her head could nod or her voice could find the breath to vocalize it.

"Uh huh." She finally managed to breathe rakishly.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, her own arms and legs circling his body, House picked her up and carried her down the hallway to his bedroom like he had the night before. Unlike last night, however, when he dropped her onto the bed he quickly followed her onto the mattress.

Reaching into his pocket, House extracted the line of condoms he'd shoved in there while he parked the car. Allison watched the string of rubbers pull out of his back pocket and she couldn't help biting her lip. She'd seen the male genitalia before in text books, and, she couldn't lie to herself, she had checked out a few porn sites. However, she figured seeing it in person would be an entirely different scenario.

Undoing his pants, there was a nervous silence from Allison as she watched with full concentration. House had to repress the chuckle building in his throat. The way she was watching him, you would think that he were about to do a magic trick. At that thought a very dirty thing came to his mind and he had to once more repress a laugh.

Allison watched intently as House pushed his jeans down from his slim hips, and the protruding bones of his hips came into view. Licking her lips in anticipation, Allison watched and as the dark patch of thick curls came into view she froze up and watched impatiently.

When House had completely removed his jeans and kicked them to the floor, he remained still and waited for Allison to say something. And waited... And waited... Then finally-

"OH, HELL NO!" Allison scrambled off the bed, a look of utter horror on her face, "Anatomy textbooks be damned- THAT IS NOT GOING TO FIT!" Though House felt like he'd just been greatly complemented, he couldn't laugh or jokingly say thanks until he'd calmed down the young woman.

"Ally-"

"NO! I know what you're going to say, but NO!"

Allison fought with his hands as he tried to pull her onto the bed again.

"Ally-"

"No." She began to shake, and House gave up and released her wrist.

"Ally, will you please just sit down?" House pleaded, feeling exasperated with her fluctuations between "yes" and "no". It had been a long time since he'd made love to a virgin, and this definitely wasn't as easy as he thought it would be.

Allison hugged herself and sat down on the bed, the beginning of tears already in her eyes. He knew she felt like she had just embarrassed herself, but he didn't mind. She could make a fool out of herself time and time again and he'd still think she was one of the most beautiful and intelligent women he'd ever known. Feeling like this would make her feel better, House told her just that.

"Yeah, right." Allison grumbled, and House laughed, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. House had the feeling that they were about to be halted once again. Strange, the previous night had been his fault, and now an outburst of stage fright... or prop fright rather... was going to put a damper on today.

Just as House was about to stand up and retrieve his pants, the strangest, and yet hottest thing he'd ever heard a woman say came from Allison's timid lips, "Can... Can I touch it?"

House froze. What the hell? Could she touch it? Of course she could touch it! She could touch it until she started suffering involuntary muscle spasms in her arm! And then she could switch arms and keep right on touching it!

However, House chose to say more calmly, "Sure."

Tentatively, Allison reached her hand out and very loosely took him into her grasp. Leaning back on his forearms, House just watched as she began stroking him. There was something very contradicting in how hot yet adorable it was to watch Allison play with cock. Her look of amazement and curiosity made it almost impossible to stop watching her as she explored his body.

Allison could feel his cock pulse and twitch at her touch and she bit her lip nervously as she slowly stroked him. The sensation of feeling his arousal caused an increase in her own dampness "It doesn't get any bigger than this, right?" She asked nervously.

House laughed, which made his dick jump slightly in her hand. "Unless I'm going for some record blue-balls, then no. It pretty much maxes out right where it is now."

Licking her lips, Allison felt a little more bold as she took a firmer hold on him, and House let out a slight groan. "Can we just go really... really slow?" She asked desperately. It was apparent that she was torn between fear and the overwhelming urge to actually have sex with him. And apparently she wanted to have sex with him more than she was afraid of his cock.

"Yeah, we can go really really slow." House agreed, pulling her up the length of the bed, and pinning her effectively beneath his body. "The question is though," he began as his hand reached once more between their bodies and sliding up the length of her thigh, "are you still ready for me?" His finger curled between her folds, making her shudder. Twirling his finger, he found that she had remained aroused even through her moment of terror. "Mmmhmm..." House murmured against her ear, his finger sliding inside her damp channel, "I'd say you're ready." He nipped her earlobe, causing a series of electrical pulses through her body as he withdrew his finger and brought it to his lips, licking the fluids clean.

House reached for the condoms he'd tossed on the bed, and Allison felt his member press against her stomach as he reached for the square wrappers. Her legs bowed as he straightened up, tearing open one of the packets, and removing it before rolling it down his length. "You okay?" He asked, running his hands up the insides of her thighs. Allison nodded, a shiver traveling through her body. "You know it can hurt a bit, right?" She nodded again, another shiver going down her spine.

Flattening himself over her once more, House pressed his lips to hers as the tip of his cock pressed against her entry. Allison took a deep breath and tried to relax, but it was difficult, even with his lips trying to coax her into compliance. A pressure began to build as House pressed against her until he reached the barrier within. Her arms tightened around his neck as she braced herself for something painful to occur. His hands went to her knees, pushing them down and to the sides so that she remained open to him. With a slow, gentle ease of his hips, House's shaft penetrated her maidenhead and he stilled as she yelped and shivered. Remaining frozen, House waited for her to adjust to him. Allison buried her face in the crook of his neck as she too waited for the slight discomfort to ease away.

"O-Okay." Allison squeaked, but House remained still, planting kisses around her face and on her mouth. Finally when she had loosened the death grip she had around his neck, he focused on the one she had around his cock. She was tight, and hot, and he had a difficult time trying to surpress the urge to begin pounding as fast as he could into her. He wanted nothing more than to take everything she had, but he knew better than to do so, lest he wish to scare the hell out of her or hurt her.

"All right?"

"Yes." Allison nodded, gingerly raising her legs to wrap around his hips. House smiled and gave her another kiss as he began to withdraw as slowly as he could bring himself to. Allison let out a deep, longing sigh as he left her body. Suddenly she felt empty without him filling her. She used her legs to pull him back into her, closing her eyes and savoring it this time. His penetration felt deeper this time, and her eyes couldn't stop themselves from tightening shut. It was still uncomfortable, but there was no pain this time. However, she found the more times he thrust in and out, the less uncomfortable it was, and the more pleasure she got from it. She wondered what it would feel like if he went faster.

It surprised House when Allison's legs pulled him in faster each time he entered her. She was apparently adjusting quickly to him, and House began to follow the rhythm she was putting him at. Soon her legs couldn't keep up with how fast she wanted him to go and she ended up flopping them to her sides as House took up his own pace. Allison moaned when he broke the rhythm and just pressed deeply into her. She shook and whimpered, giving her hips an experimental tilt. She cried out in pleasure at the knew angle and began rolling her hips in time with his thrusts.

House smirked as she began trying new movements in coordination with his own. Soon, he was trying to keep up with her rapid actions and he had to remind himself that she'd be feeling it in the morning if he didn't stop her from hurting herself. She wasn't aware of the repercussions of straining her new muscles, but he knew all to well the cramping that could occur if she tried too much too soon.

"Slow, Ally." He murmured taking her hips in his hands, he steadied Allison's movements as he bucked and pushed against her. Allison's eyes had clamped shut and her hands had gone to her breasts, squeezing them as he thrust against her. Burying his face against her neck, House kissed and nipped, one of his hands leaving her hip to find the little pleasure point between her thighs. Allison cried out, coming hard as House began to ram his hips into hers more spastically. He was on the edge with her, and wrapping his arms around her body, he came hard with her in his arms.

After taking a few shuddering breaths, House withdrew from Allison's still shaking body and flopped onto the bed along side her. He gathered her in his arms and tugged her closer to him.

When they had laid together in silence for a moment, Allison tilted her head up to look at House, and with a coy smile asked,

"Can we do it again?"

TBC

A/N-OMG that was a long chapter! REvieW!-Andi


	14. Chapter 10 PLUS 3 Part B

Title: Mentor

Chapter Ten PLUS Three (Part B): Again A/N- The existence of this chapter is purely because I made you guys wait through so many chapters to get any lovin'. This is also a surprise for all my college readers who have fried their brains from mid-terms (especially you Sweetgreuy, my little darling!), and need something HOT and naughty to enjoy and just mellow out from studying! Hehe. And yeah, 'cause I'm a perv too!-Andi

House shook his head with amusement at Allison's request to go again. "You're going to be feeling it in the morning if I have another go with you." He pointed out as he removed the used condom from his now flaccid member and tossed it in the garbage.

"I'll take it." She licked her lips, the insatiable glow of someone who'd just discovered something new and satisfying, sparking in her eyes. Pressing her lips against his heatedly, Allison ran her hand down his chest, staring at him with a hooded gaze that tried to hide the impatience.

Groaning, House flopped back onto the bed and knew that he'd regret complying to her demands. The sun was already setting, even with the lengthy summer days. It had taken so much coaxing and patience to get her to take the dive, that it was reassuring to find her so open now. It meant that he'd done just fine, despite his usual lack for patience.

The room was growing steadily darker, but House could still see her outline, and reaching out, he cupped her face, lowering his lips to hers. Allison responded quickly and eagerly to his kiss. Her eyes slid shut and her tongue swiftly lashed out to do battle against his. House moaned at the fast actions her body took to return him to their earlier state of bliss. Her hands roamed his body, embracing him before pulling him on top of her. House pulled from her lips, burying his mouth against her neck to nip and suckle the tender flesh. Allison mewled softly, her legs curling about his hips as he tortured her slowly with love bites.

"We're going _slow_ this time though." He told her as she bucked upwards against his hips, "You're not going to be able to move in the morning if you push it again." He warned.

Allison nodded quickly, not really caring if she had to be air lifted out of his condo the next morning, as long as she got to experience what she had before without the apprehensions that had marred their first coupling. She wanted to discover more about her sexuality, and experiment with all the new sensations he'd introduced her to.

It was strange, but Allison began to think of all the stories Julia had told her about nights with Joe. She had blushed and covered her face through most of the tales, but had remained curious and intrigued despite her embarrassment. Now, she wanted to try all the things she'd heard about, all the things she'd secretly thought about during classes; when she should have been paying attention to a lecture instead of day dreaming about the sexy doctor she was now in bed with.

His hands caressed her skin, dancing over the warm flesh in a slow, languid motion. Allison sighed, closing her eyes. She felt his weight shift as he flopped on his side next to her, and cracked her eyes open slightly to gaze at him curiously. She could see him a little better now that the streetlight outside his window had flickered on. Smiling at her, his hand roamed the taut surface of her firm abdomen, looking at her with soft, hazy eyes. The way that he looked at her was so intimate and true, that her heart hammered in her chest. She wondered idly if he could hear her pounding heart and how it ached for him alone.

Taking her hand with his free one, House kissed her palm before nuzzling against it. He was so gentle with his hands, touching her like the keys of his piano; so gentle when they struck the keys, but still resonating a powerful chord. His hands played her like that piano, and her heart was the hammers that powered the strings' notes. He could make a symphony out of her.

"So beautiful." He said, his eyes hooding slightly as he watched her shiver while his fingers glided up her stomach. They tickled their way up to rest just beneath her breast, stroking the spaces between her ribs. Allison smiled at him, her eyes gently closing once again, just to feel him more completely. Finally his hand cupped her breast, but he took the time to touch her entirely, brushing his fingers against her skin and making her skin goose-bump. Feeling the weight of her breast and letting his palm skim over the rising peak of her nipple before applying the same administration to her other breast.

Allison sighed at the slow build up he was creating; like a pot of water on a low flame, taking its sweet time to come to a boil. God, she couldn't wait to bubble over.

After he'd paid enough attention to her breasts, House let his fingertips trail up her throat. He touched and felt every inch of her skin, finding her in the now nearly complete darkness of the bedroom. Light was not needed to become familiar with her body, for every bit of skin he touched he memorized and worshipped. From the soft, warm skin of her face, to the rougher soles of her feet, House acquainted himself with her body. Despite the drawbacks of the first round of the evening, and the constant coaxing he was doing earlier; House knew that he had been quite impatient. Now, he took the opportunity to familiarize himself with Allison's body, discovering which spots made her gasp and what pressure made her shiver with anticipation.

His mouth was next to explore her body, kisses and nips, with playful licks, coating every bit of her body while his hands caressed the insides of her thighs. Her hips circled longingly as he stroked the upper section of her legs.

"Please." Allison whispered as his fingertips brushed the sensitive outer lips of her womanhood. She felt his smiling lips against her throat as he trailed down to suckle a firm nipple. She whimpered again as he gave her another taunting caress in between her shivering thighs. "Please?" She repeated with an impatient cry, rocking her hips and trying to force him to touch her more fully.

Giving her nipple a loving bite, House pressed his digit against her folds, pushing them apart to arrive at her damp entry. Allison sighed with happiness, but her contentment soon faded, needing and wanting more. His fingers twirled and slid against the wetness he found, rising to touch her swelling bud of her nerves. The tremor that coursed through her as he tickled her clitoris was enough to make him harden entirely. His erection pressed against the outer aspect of her hip, and Allison couldn't help shimmying slightly to push against him.

"Now?" She murmured, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt him move beside her and his knee came to nudge its way between her own legs. House nodded against her and reached for another condom. She heard the crumpling of the wrapper and soon felt House settle himself between her legs entirely, once again.

Raising her arms to wrap around his neck, Allison let her knees hug his hips as he leaned down to kiss her lips. As his hips descended to be cradled in the inside of her thighs, House savored the feeling of sinking into her again so soon. Her welcoming sigh was passionate to his ears as he filled her entirely, no restrictions this time, except the still tight canal he was entering. The sound she made in the back of her throat as he entered her was so innocently pleased, like a squeal of excitement.

"Oh please." Allison murmured, raising her legs to wrap around his waist and curling, "Oh my-" Her voice cut out as she arched at the deeper feeling, "Oh harder!" She whimpered, knowing the speed would elevate her pleasure.

"I told you-"

"HARDER!" She cried, digging her nails into the back of his neck as she bucked her hips and drove him deeper inside.

"You're not gonna be able to walk-"

"I SAID HARDER!" Allison cried once again, trying to use her knees to propel him faster while sliding them higher and higher up his waistline. She found that the higher her legs went, the deeper he felt inside her. However, when Allison realized that House refused to comply and go any faster, she had to resort to a manipulation she knew he couldn't resist. Her arms left his neck and her nails tickled down his chest, "Come on, baby, I know you wanna fuck me harder than that."

House growled slightly, not falling for her trick, although her was surprised as hell at her tone of voice and dirty vocabulary. She could just keep talking to him like that and he could probably come. Maybe a little harder wouldn't be too bad after all...

Allison squealed happily when his hips picked up the pace and she felt him sliding with in her at a new speed that made her quake. "Oh, yessss." Allison curled again, rolling her hips with him.

Despite House's vow to go slow, he found it more and more impossible to maintain an easy pace with her crying out like she was and gyrating against him the way that she was. In fact, the more she cried out in joy, and the more she moved against him, the harder he wanted to pound into her tight little pussy and leave her a shuddering pool of sated contentment when he was through.

"Mm, yes, yes, yes, yes," Allison babbled, her eyes still firmly clenched shut, and hands scraping red trails down House's chest. "Fuck me har-ar-ardER!" She cried out with an orgasm as House hooked one of her knees in the crook of his elbow and pushed quickly against her.

It took every ounce of self-control House had not to thrust too deeply, but with her arching body and his reckless movements, he knew for a fact that it would be a miracle if she could sit up in the morning. House's head bowed against her shoulder as he felt her inner walls strangle his cock with their intense flexion. Feeling her come could take him over the edge, just because of how tight she was and how snugly she formed around him. "Fuck, Ally." He couldn't surpress the whimper in his own voice at the feeling of her around him. He managed to ride it out, and make it through her orgasm without shooting his load, but it didn't take long before she crescendoed again and took him screaming over the edge with her.

"Oh, fuck." House flopped once again onto his side, staring at the quaking and shivering Allison as she road out the telltale remains of her latest climax.

"Oh, fuck is right." Allison gasped for breath, unable to even muster enough strength to pull her legs back together. She ended up having to use her arms to clamp the shaking, fatigued appendages back together again.

"Again?" He teased.

"Nooo." Allison moaned, "I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Or your legs closed." He pointed out as her legs began to bow again.

She laughed weakly, and House sat up to grab her knees and turn her onto her side to face him. Circling his arms around her, House hugged her to his chest.

Soon they fell asleep in exhausted bliss, and wondered if tomorrow would mark a change in their relationship.

TBC

A/N- Ahhh, I missed writing sex (sigh), it's been so long it feels like since "Contagious"! Anyway- Review my lovelies!-Andi


	15. Chapter 14

Title:Mentor

Chapter Fourteen: Morning

"Good morning."

Allison smiled gently, eyes still closed as House whispered the morning greeting into her ear. Turning slowly in his arms, she felt his hands glide across her breasts and abdomen. As she turned though, she felt the restriction of muscle fatigue in her stomach. The sore, quaking of muscles, as if she'd done an obscene amount of crunches before bed.

"You okay?" House asked, gently kissing her neck as his hand ran down the length of her side before wrapping around her stomach and soothing the aching muscles with his caress. Allison nodded,

"I was afraid you'd break yourself last night." He teased. "You said you wanted to go slow. I told you to take it easy." He nipped her earlobe.

Allison laughed and felt the twinge of her muscles strain, "We did go slow... At first anyway." Her hand brushed against his cheek, and House leaned in against her touch. He felt the hesitation in her caress when she finally asked something she'd been wondering, "Was I .. umm.. Okay?"

Smiling at her need for acceptance, House leaned in and placed his mouth against hers, "You were amazing." He assured his mouth hovering a mere inch from hers, their breaths mingling. "I'd have another go with you right here and now, but you can barely sit up as it is."

Restraining a giggle of embarrassment, Allison curled against his body, feeling his heat. She could lie there all day just like this and be content. "I'll get a bath running." House said, giving her forehead a quick kiss before getting off of the bed, ruining Allison's hopes for the remainder of the day in the blink of an eye. "It's already one in the afternoon, and Lisa's going to think I've killed you if you don't get back to her house anytime soon."

Allison pouted, turning onto her stomach, the sheet tangling at her hips and exposing the swell of her buttocks. She looked completely irresistible to him when she looked at him like that; her beautiful body so uncovered and tempting.

"Are you going to be joining me?" She asked coyly, "After all," Allison curled slightly in a kittenish way, "I'm all sore, it may be hard for me to bathe myself... All of those... hard to reach places..." Her eyes hooded, pure seductress stamped all over her lithe, little body.

A low rumble echoed in House's chest. He had to admit, for as shy as she'd been the night before, this side of her was surprising, though welcome. Though he loved her adorable, shy side; this kind of Allison was well received. The demands she'd made the second time they made love, had him shaking all over. It turned him on to hear her cry out for what she wanted, instead of being too timid to demand what she needed. Shaking his head with amusement, House went into the bathroom and started a hot bath. When the tub had filled he returned to the bedroom and gathered his lover into his arms, carrying her to the bath he'd drawn.

Though hands wandered in their bath, they kept it on the level of acceptable, since House still felt that she was too tender to engage in anything more physical. He assured her that there would be plenty of time before the internship started for them to fool around. At that comment, she'd blushed prettily, obviously surprised at her own demands, or maybe it was just the steam from the hot bath.

Afterwards, House went to make her some breakfast as she perused his dresser and closet for something she could wear. As she dressed as quickly as her strained body would allow, she caught a glimpse of something she hadn't noticed earlier. Hobbling over to the bed, Allison looked at the sheets and moaned with sheer and utter embarrassment. There wasn't much blood staining the off-white sheets, but enough for her to feel the heat rise in her cheeks with the knowledge that she'd have to tell House... Unless...

Quickly as her aching body would allow, Allison stripped the sheet off of the bed and dragged it into the bathroom. As she scrubbed and rung out the fabric, trying to make the stain remove itself, she wondered how the hell she would get it dry. Stuck on this train of thought, Allison didn't notice House leaning in the doorframe of the bathroom behind her. Glancing in the mirror, she jumped and let out a surprised cry.

"What are you doing?" He asked propelling himself off of hte doorframe, "You know, there's this useful thing called a washing machine, and it tends to do a better job than bare hands and a bar of soap." He pointed out.

"I..." Her face was already reddening before she could even manage to create a cohesive explanation. "There's..." She looked down at her feet and mumbled, holding the sheet out.

"Blood?" House quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah, that usually comes out a lot better in bleach." He hinted, curling the sheet up and walking into the hallway towards the washer and dryer that were hidden behind a sliding closet door. He quickly turned a dial on the washing machine and it began to fill with water. He poured in some bleach and then tossed in the sheet. Snapping it shut, he turned around, "Problem solved?"

Her face was still beet red when she nodded.

--------------------------

"I thought one of you had died!" Lisa cried when House came to drop Allison off at his co-worker's house.

"I figured you'd say that." He hoped that Lisa didn't notice Allison's tentative walking, or the fact that she was slightly hunched over as she took each step.

Of course, Lisa did notice, "What did you do to the poor girl!?" She whacked House upside the head when Allison disappeared into the house.

"She made me!" He defended himself. "She's quite persuasive."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Listen, Dr. Diar needs me to come to the hospital tomorrow. We've got a lot to set up in the next two weeks between the interns and Allison's spot in the program. So, if you want to pick her up here and take her sight seeing-"

"We can't go in public. You said so yourself."

"-in New York." Lisa finished. "Then go for it. I don't want her to get bored tomorrow." She explained. "And so help me, if you have sex in my house, I'll kill you." She warned.

"Yes, Mommy."

"I'm serious, House." She said firmly.

"Fine, fine!" He laughed. "I don't even know if I could get it up in there anyway."

"Way too much information." Lisa groaned, "See you Monday." She said, closing the front door behind her. Walking into the living room, she found Allison lying on the couch, "You okay?"

Allison turned her head and beamed at the older woman, "Yeah." She said with a grin.

"Everything went okay then last night?" Allison bit her lip, "What happened?" Lisa sighed, sitting down on the remaining part of the couch that wasn't taken up by Allison's limp body.

"I'm just afraid that I kind of... annoyed him earlier in the evening."

"How so?"

Allison turned a bright red, "I kind of... Umm.." She buried her face in her hands, "Freaked out when I saw... It." Lisa thew her head back and laughed. "Thanks a lot."

"No." Lisa choked, "I'm just thinking of how complemented House must have felt at that kind of reaction."

"Complemented?"

"Well.. Yeah." Lisa said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, he must have thought that you thought he was huge."

"HE IS!" Allison protested.

Lisa snorted, "I'm sure he's nothing to be laughed at." She agreed to humour her guest.

"No," Allison brought her hands up, "I mean.. Like this!" She held them apart.

"Woah." Lisa stopped laughing, "Really?" Allison nodded frantically. "What about around?" Allison gestured again, "Oh my." She made a face, "Wish I hadn't been drunk that night." She lamented, but at the look on Allison's face she wanted to smack herself.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Allison cried.

"It was back in medical school, Ally, a forever ago!" She assured.

"Senior/underclassmen thing. Don't worry. We were both drunk, it was nothing. We're just friends... Well, kind of friends. Brother and sister really."

"You slept with someone you thought of like your brother?" Allison quirked an eyebrow.

Lisa flushed, "Not like that! I mean we're friends and we consider our relationship to be more a brother sister kind of relationship. You know, the teasing and name calling."

"And him oggling your boobs is a normal brother sister behavior?" Allison was more amused than anything. It wasn't like she expected House to be anything near inexperienced. She didn't really care that they had slept together, she was just toying with Cuddy now.

"I... Uh... Well, no, but-"

"I'm just fucking with you." Allison laughed.

Lisa gawked for a moment, "You are not allowed to hang out with House by yourself anymore. He's rubbing off on you too much."

"I didn't know you were into voyeurism." Allison smirked, "But if you like to watch, you like to watch." She shrugged.

"Rubbing off on you waaaaaaaay to much!" She stated again, with narrowed eyes.

Allison just laughed and shook her head.

--------------------------

Hopping down the stairs, a cookie in her mouth, Allison went to answer the knock at the door. Opening the door, House stood at the front step. "Don't mind if I do." He smirked, rising and taking a bit of the cookie between her teeth. "Yummy." He mumbled around the food.

Allison laughed and finished the remainder of the cookie. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, that depends." He came through the doorway and shut it behind himself. "How is your abdomen doing?" He teased, running his hand over her stomach.

"Ghu." She mumbled, "I think you bruised my cervix." House looked horrified at that statement. "I'm kidding. I feel fine."

"Mmm." He picked her up around her waist and held her against him, recovering from her joke, "I can think of a few things then." House smirked as her legs curled around his waist.

"We can't here. Lisa would kill us." Allison gawked.

"What the babysitter doesn't know, can't hurt her." He mumbled, burying his mouth against her throat. Allison giggled insanely and clung to him as tightly as she could as they flopped onto the couch together.

"Is that all we're going to do?" She asked, hoping that what she wanted to be a promising relationship didn't turn into something entirely based on sex. Silently she lamented the loss of creating a normal relationship. Unfortunately, they would have to wait to be able to allow themselves the freedoms of most couples, for the purpose of saving their reputations. It was annoying and unfair that just because they were falling for each other, that the motives behind House's judgement towards her abilities should be questioned.

"Well, I figured we do that first. Seeing as I don't know how long we will be Cuddy free. And then, I thought I'd take you into New York. You haven't been able to do any sight seeing since you got here, other than the inside of my condo..."

Allison hugged him tightly, "Is that safe?" She asked, "I mean-"

"We can't hold hands or anything, but I don't think it would be improper of me to take you sight seeing. Just very out of character." He teased, placing little kisses on her neck and the exposed part of her chest.

Clinging to him, Allison nuzzled against the top of his head.

"Okay." She sighed softly, angling her head to kiss his lips. "Greg..." She said softly, earlier thoughts making her need to ask the question her mind had tried to shove aside, "This... Us... What happens when I go back to Illinois?"

House thought for a long moment, "I don't know." He finally said, "I guess we do what we did before. E-mails, phone conversations... And then... You could move out here when you go to medical school."

There was a pause before Allison beamed up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah," House shrugged, "I mean, it shouldn't be hard for you to transfer considering the amount of recommendations you can get from PPTH."

"Wow."

"That is if you don't fuck up this spot alongside the summer program."

"That's encouraging." She whacked him upside the head.

"Oi! You're turning into Cuddy!"

"Well, you're an ass." She teased, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"I'm going to have to do something about all this time you've been spending with my nemesis." House's eyes narrowed. "Maybe if she catches us screwing in her house, she'll kick you out."

"Yes, because that's just the incentive I needed to want to have sex with you." She leered. "Although, it's funny, Lisa said I was acting more like you."

"Oh my, we might just turn you into some crazy hybrid of House/Cuddy." He smiled with amusement, "That is an abomination of nature I hope I never see."

Allison threw her head back and laughed. "Mmm, now going back to the sex part." She reminded him coyly.

"Your room or Cuddy's?" He teased.

"MINE!" Allison cried, not realizing that House had no intentions of actually having sex in his friend's room.

With a hardy laugh, House crawled off of the couch and hoisted Allison up and over his shoulder. She squealed at his show of strength as her feet kicked playfully and he gave her butt a pat. He took to the stairs and Allison giggled, slapping his back as he came to the guest room door.

Shutting it behind them, House flung Allison on the bed, making her laugh uncontrollably. "So giggly." House said as he knelt on the floor beside the bed and pulled off Allison's tennis shoe and stripped her sock from her foot. She wriggled her toes at him and he planted a kiss on her big toe before doing the same to her other foot. Sliding his hands up her calves and thighs, enjoying the feel of her long legs gliding beneath his palms, he came to the waistband of her jean shorts and quickly undid them, sliding them, along with her panties, back down her legs. She squirmed to help him remove the clothing as she made quick work of her tank top and bra. Lying naked on her bed, Allison could already feel her nether regions begin their aching throb, anticipating what she craved. She licked her lips as he straightened up and pulled off his shirt before climbing over her onto the bed.

Allison ran her hands down his chest, smiling at the hard, yet subtle muscle tone that lay beneath his superficial flesh. A clear sign that he was not concerned with over all appearance, but not so lazy that he at least tried to stay in shape. His body was hard and slim without the bulge and rough texture of overly abused muscles. He was perfect to her.

When his mouth fused with hers and his chest molded against her, Allison closed her eyes, embracing the warmth of his body. His hands traveled over her skin, cupping her breasts as his tongue dueled with hers. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers rubbed and lightly pinched her nipples, forming them into tight little buds that he ran beneath his palms before taking his mouth from hers and engulfing the taut peak with his lips. Allison whimpered as one hand freed itself and skimmed across her abdomen, lower to play with her already wet entry. His finger moistened against her dripping channel and went to flicker against the swollen nub between her thighs; eliciting a harsh gasp from her moaning lips.

"Do you want me to lick you?" House asked, as his finger continued playing with her sensitive clit.

Allison lowered her head slightly in shyness at his offer, "Yeah." She said meekly and House smirked.

"No one's done this for you either?" He asked as he slid down her body, and fell once more to kneel on the floor. He pulled her hips to the edge of the bed.

"I haven't done anything." She blushed prettily. "Until last night anyway."

House tsked. "You were such a good girl until you met me." He said as he placed kisses and gentle nips on the insides of her thighs.

She moaned as he blew a cool stream of air on her overheated core before lavishing a slow lick over the opening of her pussy. Her body jolted, a rapid stream of violent shivers coursing through her as he circled her clit with his tongue before sucking on it like he had with her nipple, "Greg... Oh... God!" She whimpered.

"Thought you didn't believe in God." House snickered, rubbing her with one hand while the other massaged her inner thigh.

"I do now!" She moaned again, another quake running through her as two of his fingers entered her and began to pump in rhythm with his suckling mouth. His chuckle was lost in her passionate cry. "COME HERE!" Allison reached down, grabbing him at the base of his skull and practically yanked him on top of her after her orgasmic shivers had finished tracing their course. "I need you NOW!" She reached into his back pocket and pulled out the strip of condoms from the previous day.

House just laughed and took them from her, tearing one off and putting it to its desired use after he'd quickly relieved himself of his pants and boxers.

Rolling onto his back, House pulled Allison onto his lap and positioned her over his waiting hips. It didn't even take a moment's hesitation for her to take control and begin to impale herself on his waiting cock. House groaned as she sunk down on him. She leaned forward, placing her gentle hands on his shoulders, lowering the angle. He watched as her face twitched when she changed her elevation, "Ow!" She couldn't repress the yelp.

House immediately took hold of her hips and discouraged her from continuing the movement, "Here," House gently instructed, "straighten your spine and rotate your hips back a bit." Allison did as he told her and he helped her sink the rest of the way against him. It took her another moment to figure out her body mechanics, but lowering herself closer to his chest, she managed to create an effective rhythm by sliding against his body. However, her inexperienced muscles tired quickly and her speed was lost.

He could see the frustrated look on her face when she lost her desired speed, so he rolled them over so that he was towering over her once more, "Plenty of time to practice." He told her, taking up the pace once again. "And I'm always up for private lessons." He smirked.

Allison smiled at him and glanced down to hide the embarrassment she felt at being unable to take the reigns like she'd wanted. However, when she didn't look back up at him, House found himself looking between their bodies. He realized that she was watching their bodies movement, the way he thrust in and out of her at such a perfect rhythm and speed. She seemed transfixed at watching the way he made love to her, and she moaned at the meer sight of their connecting bodies.

"Ah," Allison threw her head back finally, her legs snaking around his hips and pulling him harder against her, "Greg..."

"Hmm?"

"C-Can we j-just, ah! Do this! Oh God! 'Til Liiiisa g-gets hoooo- OH MY GOD!" She screamed, coating his pounding cock with a fresh wave of juices. House laughed, and then moaned when she clenched and pulsed around him.

"I think," he panted, "I can manage that."

Allison gasped for breath, her eyes clamping shut. She felt House withdraw and moaned longingly, but he quickly turned her onto her side and got behind her, hooking her knee into his elbow.

When he entered her, she arched and cried out, his arm tensing and pulling her leg higher.

"Ah! Oh fuck!" Allison arched and twisted her back as she clawed at the bedding. "Oh fuck, ah, Greg."

"You okay?" He was nearly breathless.

"AH! Fuck harder!" She moaned, pressing her mouth against the palm of her hand. House pressed his forehead against her shoulder, his right arm curling beneath her chest and grabbing a bouncing breast before thrusting his hips harder. Allison mewled and took his hand that clenched her breast, twining her fingers with his. "Oh my God, Greg. Oh, yes, please... Please..." Her cries were driving him insane, her shaking leg that remained hooked in the crease of his elbow was sending him closer and closer to the edge.

"Ah, fuck, Ally." He bit her shoulder, "Ally, baby, you gotta stop-Ah!" He clenched his eyes shut, "I'm gonna come soon if you keep doing that."

"Mm, come on, Greg. I want you to come with me." She whimpered, squeezing their linked hands over her breast and flexing her internal muscles. "Please, baby, come with me." She felt his arms tighten and the movement of his hips turn more spastic. The twitching and pulsing of his cock took her straight over the edge with him.

Finally her leg fell back to meet the other as House released his hold. Allison could feel the strained muscles welcome back their neutral position, and she moaned at the loss of House's cock as he withdrew and just held her against his chest.

---------------------------------

When Lisa returned from the hospital, she was suspicious to find House's car still parked in the driveway. Coming into the house, she crossed her arms over her chest, she glared at House and Allison lying on the carpet, hovering over a medical terminology book.

"You really don't expect me to believe that you've been studying do you?" Lisa narrowed her eyes.

"You really don't expect us _not_ to have sex when you're the one who kept nagging me to buy condoms the other day, do you?" House quirked an eyebrow.

"Damn it, House! I knew I'd regret helping you get laid!" Lisa screamed as Allison started to giggle.

TBC

A/N- Yes, I guess I'm still suffering from cyber nympho tendencies, but you know that you don't mind ;) REVIEW PLEASES :D-Andi


	16. Chapter 15

Title: Mentor

Chapter Fifteen: Interns

Allison waited nervously in the clinic of PPTH. Fidgeting with her blouse, she waited for the rest of the interns to get there. She had come in with Cuddy, so Allison had been stuck being early for the program to begin, and her nerves had worked themselves raw. She'd be meeting Dr. Franklin Diar, the medical director of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital today, and she was worried about making a fool out of, not only herself, but Lisa, James and Greg as well!

"You must be Allison Cameron!" Allison spun around to see an elderly, spherical man standing behind her, "I'm Dr. Diar, medical director of this hospital." He held out his hand which Allison forced herself to shake firmly. "I've heard a lot about you. Dr. Cuddy told me she'd bring you in early so I could meet you ahead of time."

Allison nodded, "Yes, I have been very excited to meet you. I'm honored that you included me in the program."

"How could I not!? You impressed Dr. House! I'm his boss, and I don't even think I impress him." He laughed jollily, making Allison think vaguely of a beardless, balding Santa Claus. "I read your transcripts, and your letters of recommendations from your teachers back at your college. Very impressive." Dr. Diar nodded, "Now, I believe Dr. Cuddy has explained what will be going on with your involvement." Allison nodded, "Very good! Just remember, you are to strictly observe and shadow the interns. You may not comment or suggest anything." She nodded again, "And please see Dr. Cuddy if you have any questions, or just stick with a pair of the interns. Allright?" Again she nodded. "Very good! Also, Dr. Cuddy will have a sheet for you to fill out for clocked time. This may be very beneficial for you when you apply for medical school. You can pick that up when you find free time." Allison felt like she was a bobble head figure. "Well the other interns will be arriving soon. I'll explain to them that you are only shadowing, so please do not mention that a special spot was made for you. Very good!"

Allison had the feeling that "very good!" had become Dr. Diar's expression for the end of a statement over the years. But she nodded one more time and felt like her neck had turned into a spring, for it didn't want to settle back into a neutral position by the end of his speech.

When the other interns started arriving, Allison felt her nervousness rise once again. No one paid much attention to her until Dr. Diar mentioned that she'd simply be shadowing them. At that point, many glanced at her suspiciously, wondering, perhaps, if she would be critiquing them as they went about the hospital. Most seemed to acknowledge her age, and write her off as a potential _future_ student in the medical program, and nothing more than that.

To her great misfortune, Allison was paired with two girls who she quickly became annoyed with. She had to follow them around the clinic, watch them take notes and quickly become befuddled and run off to fetch a resident for explanation. Groaning at the boredom she felt, Allison slumped around, making notes, (strictly as an observer of course), and coming to her own conclusions about patients. Even more frustrating, was the fact that the girls she'd been paired with didn't bother to extend any of their information on the patient to her, and left Allison to strain her ears to discover the outcomes of pulse, blood pressure, and other such readings. Also, extended questions Allison had could not be made, so it was difficult to draw her own conclusions.

Around lunch time, Allison moped her way to Lisa's office. "Wow." Lisa's eyebrows rose, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'M PISSED OFF!" Allison hollered. "This is boring! And annoying! And frustrating!"

"Woah!" Lisa stood up from her desk chair, raising her hands, "What happened?"

"First of all, I'm stuck paired with two girls who can't tell a sphenoid from a sphincter! Second, I can't say _anything_. And third, I can't even try and come up with anything to do than watch while I'm bored to tears, and my idiot group mates suggest IBS because a woman has gas! Damn it Lisa! Everyone's so focused on turning little problems into drama that they're wasting my GOD DAMN TIME!" Allison shrieked.

"Woah." Lisa's eyes bugged out, "House has rubbed off on you _way_ too much." She shook her head. "I'll see if I can get you paired with another group."

Allison groaned, "I doubt it will be much better. I still can't say anything. Do I have to observe the interns? Can't I observe a department?" She asked hopefully.

Lisa sat down, thinking carefully. "I don't know..." She bit her lip. "You could go to Wilson's department I suppose..." Pointing her finger at Allison, she firmly stated, "But you can NOT go _anywhere near diagnostics!_"

Jumping up, Allison nodded and took her notebook and dashed towards the door before stopping, "Oh! Can I have my time sheet?" She said meekly, returning to Lisa's desk.

"Yeah." She grabbed a paper and handed it to Allison, "Here. And I will tell Dr. Diar what's going on... And... Ally, can I see the notes you took?" Allison nodded and handed over her notebook. "Wow... SOAP notes." Lisa nodded and then laughed, "You even documented and initialed them? If only we could get House to do that." She tore the notes out of the book. "I'm going to compare these to the actual outcomes, okay? I've been wanting to see if House has been bragging accurately." She winked.

Allison nodded and felt self-conscious as she left Lisa's office. What if she hadn't accurately diagnosed and written down what she would do if she were the doctor? What if she had just called those two interns idiots, and it turned out that they had been right and she had been dead wrong? There were five patients in her notes, and what if she'd misdiagnosed all of them? What if she just proved that House being impressed with her really _was_ just about looks, and she really wasn't as special as she thought? Allison tried to push those thoughts from her mind as she headed towards the oncology department.

----------------------

Lisa was sitting at her desk for an hour reviewing Allison's work. Biting her lip, Lisa wondered if it meant anything, but Allison had been wrong. Dead wrong on a diagnoses.

One out of five diagnosi. Considering it was a clinical diagnoses, it was cause for concern. Looking at the notes again, Lisa noticed something very important. Allison had been misinformed. The patient's BP had been much lower than Allison had written in her notes. Could the young woman have misheard? After all, she wasn't allowed to speak during her observations. It wasn't as if she could ask questions if she misheard something. Reading the notes over and over again, Lisa realized that even with the difference in the BP reading, Allison was still grasping at straws for her diagnoses.

With a groan, Lisa rose from her desk. She didn't want to break the news to Allison about her conclusion, let alone tell her that the two interns Allison despised had been right.

Taking the elevator to the oncology floor, Lisa went in search of House's little protege.

She found her in Wilson's office.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" Lisa pointed to the hallway. Standing, a look of concerned curiosity on her face, Allison went into the corridor. "You were wrong." Lisa said firmly.

"On... On all of them?" Allison choked, disbelieving.

"No, just on one, but A-... Cameron," Lisa corrected herself as doctors passed by, "you were completely wrong. And I reviewed your notes over and over, and I thought I figured out where the mistake was, but... Even when I thought about it, it still didn't work." She handed Allison the file and her notes. "It wasn't hypertension. The interns were right. She has diabetes."

Allison leaned against the wall. Though she knew she shouldn't take it this hard, after all, she was a pre-med student, and she'd managed to diagnose four out of five patients accurately and without any help, so she should have been proud of herself, but... Allison repressed the sniffle she had building. But, when she spoke her next words to Lisa, the nasally sound of her voice was difficult to miss, "Are... You disappointed in me?"

Lisa smiled weakly, "No." She shook her head, "You're doing fine. I just thought you should know because-"

"You don't want me to turn into an egotistical, misanthropic doctor?" Allison tried a weak attempt at humor.

Smiling more boldly, Lisa nodded, "Yeah, something like that."

Allison wanted to go to House and curl against him and tell him what happened as Lisa walked away. She wanted to beat herself up over completely fucking up a diagnoses. She wanted to go to House and tell him he'd been wrong, and that she wasn't special. But she couldn't. Because he was off limits to her in the hospital. Tilting her chin up, Allison pulled back the tears and went back into Wilson's office.

"I fucked up." Allison said, flopping onto Wilson's couch, much like House often did when something was bugging him.

"Oh?"

"I misdiagnosed a patient." She said flatly. "I said hypertension. It was diabetes. I missed one fucking symptom, and misheard a BP reading. And I got a completely wrong answer."

"And what did you learn?" Wilson asked.

"That I shouldn't disregard what someone's saying just because I think they're an idiot?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"... Yeah, pretty much." Wilson smiled. "I think, what you really learned today, Ally, is that you can't always be right. Or at least not right off the bat."

"But-"

Wilson shook his head, "No, Ally. There are no "buts" there's only true and false. Did the patient have symptoms of hypertension? Yes. Did the patient actually have hypertension. No."

"I wouldn't have thought hypertension if I'd heard the right BP." She grumbled.

Wilson sighed, "You can't let this eat you up! If you're going to wallow in everything you get wrong, then you shouldn't be a doctor." He said firmly, but quickly softened at her look, "You're just beginning. Fuck ups are to be expected. It wasn't your patient. It wasn't your call. You learn. You don't do it again."

Allison grunted. "Okay, I'm wallowing." She agreed finally. Then flinging her head against the arm of the chair, "Damn am I wallowing!" She got up and took up pacing Wilson's office. "I mean! Four out of five, Wilson!" She flung her arms up in the air. "I should be fucking ecstatic!"

"There you go." Wilson nodded. "Now, go back to the clinic, and use that good temper you had before you started spending too much time with House."

Smiling weakly, Allison nodded and picked up her notebook again. She could do this! And she wasn't going to let a pair of stupid interns who thought that they were better than her make her screw up again. She was here! A special spot in the program had been made up specifically for her, and she wasn't going to doubt herself again!

-------------------------

"I missed not being able to talk to you today." Allison murmured as House pinned her against the door of his condo, slamming it shut with the force of their bodies, "Knowing you were so close, and I couldn't come see you... It killed me." She moaned, her legs wrapping around his body.

"Mm," House agreed, his hands cupping her ass and squeezing it, "I wanted to do this to you all day. I wanted to see you... Speak to you... Touch you... Anything." He said, smashing his mouth to hers and pressing his body as close as possible to her softer one.

Their tongues danced together in a heated passion, clothes tugging and loosening in their hurry to disrobe.

Soon, her legs slid down his and they were kicking off their pants and shoes. As the remainder of their clothes hit the floor, they ran into the back of the couch. In a flurry of movements, they tumbled over its back and landed on the cushions, lips still connected. House had to dive back over the back of the couch to retrieve his pants and the condoms that were in them. When he returned, hopping back over the arm of the sofa, she laughed and snagged the square wrapper from him and quickly tore it open and rolled it down his length.

Quickly, she stood up and instructed him to sit normally on the couch. He did as she asked and waited to see what she had in mind. Slouching into the couch, House watched her stand with her legs on either side of his, she leaned back, placing her arms on the back of the couch and sunk down onto him. House groaned, placing his hands on her hips and helping her start her rhythm as she quickly rose and fell against his hard on. Her panting and moans soon filled the living room, and he started sliding his hands along the lengths of her thighs. He could feel the muscles of her legs shake after a while and he pulled her down completely, circling his arm around her waist.

Allison whimpered at the deep penetration, and instinctively moved with him as he turned their bodies so that she was on her hands and knees on the sofa. He half rose behind her and took her from behind, the new angle, tightening her pelvis and strangling his cock for all it was worth. Circling her hips, Allison moaned and dropped onto her forearms, the angle making her quake and moan louder.

With the force he put behind his thrusts, Allison felt like he was going to bruise her, but it felt too good for her to protest. Even having to explain to Lisa why she was walking funny the next day would be worth the pleasure she was experiencing now. Only he could put her into this type of frenzy, only he could make her feel so good, and only he could make her want more and more.

"I love you." Allison whimpered as he smashed their bodies together.

House's motions slowed for a moment as he realized that she'd just revealed her feelings aloud. Smiling to himself, he curled his body, pressing his chest to her back and murmured into her ear, "I love you too."

Allison gasped, then shook , and finally came with a harsh cry that tore her throat. He followed quickly into oblivion, both collapsing on the couch in a sweating pile of limbs.

"You love me?" Allison asked breathlessly, hoping his admittance hadn't been a moment of passion.

"Yes, I love you." He said again, stroking her perspiring body. Turning in his embrace, Allison nuzzled against him.

"I love you." She whispered.

TBC


	17. Chapter 16

Title: Mentor

A/N-PARASITIC IS UP!-Andi

Chapter Sixteen: Teach Me Something New

Lisa shook her head and sighed as she watched Allison putting away her laundry. "Your underwear is so boring." She lamented, making Allison look up from what she was doing and look at the older woman.

"Huh?" Allison looked in her underwear drawer. Now that Lisa mentioned it... Damn, it was boring.

"I mean... You have _some_ color, but, honey, it's all the same cut." Lisa clucked her tongue.

"So, first you get Greg to buy condoms, and now you're trying to convince me to buy lingerie?" Allison shook her head and threw more clothes in the drawer. "And you wonder why we started having sex in your house."

Cuddy shivered at that; she really didn't want it confirmed so blatantly. "Come on, you know you want to wear something sexy for him." She nudged the younger woman's shoulder.

"Greg said that I don't need to try. He said I look hot like this." Allison gestured to her jean and form fitting tee.

Shaking her head in disappointment, Lisa tried to convince further, "Yeah, but feeling sexy can completely change the outcome of the night."

Intrigued, Allison looked at her newest friend, "How so?" Her eyes narrowed with curiosity.

Lisa went to sit on Allison's bed but stopped herself. She couldn't sit on that bed, knowing that Allison and House had... She shuddered. "Well, House may like how you look dressed like that." She gestured to Allison's clothes, "But, do you feel sexy wearing a t-shirt and jeans?" Allison fidgeted a little, realizing that she really didn't. "But if you were wearing something sexy underneath? Then you could get your confidence up, and still be wearing the clothes he likes to see you in." She winked.

Allison blushed slightly. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, her fitted, green t-shirt with TMNT stamped on it and her scuffed Skechers that were half hidden by the torn up hem of her blue jeans. Allison could visualize her plain white bra and the black bikini cut panties underneath and she didn't feel sexy at all.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to feel hot." Lisa pointed out. "Do you want to go shopping?" She smirked as she watched Allison look at herself in the mirror. Allison looked at Lisa with the reflection of the mirror. The look on her face was mischievous and Lisa knew that she might have finally gotten herself in way too deep.

---------------------------

As the two women perused the boutique's wares, flipping through articles of clothing and matching sets of bras and panties, Allison began to wonder what to talk about. Biting her lip nervously, she finally got up the guts to ask Lisa something she'd been curious about.

"Lisa," Allison began to blush before she could even ask, "can I ask you something?"

Cuddy stopped flipping through the clothes to look at the younger woman, "What's up?"

"Okay, this is going to sound really stupid, but," her voice dropped very low, "I've been really sore the mornings after Greg and I have sex." She whispered.

Lisa seemed to be thrown for a loop with that statement, but quickly recovered, putting on her "doctor face". "Well, Ally, you're still new to the whole thing."

"It's not just that... I mean," her face turned beet red, "some of the positions I try just really hurt and I feel so stupid when he stops me and tells me how to move my body so it doesn't hurt. I feel like I'm his fucking patient!" She moaned. "And when I finally do get it all figured out, I can't even do it for very long before my muscles start shaking."

"Apparently you have... Lot's of questions." Lisa sighed. "Come on, let's get some coffee and we'll come back to this. You can't shop for sexy things when you're so self conscious." She lead the younger woman to the food court of the mall and they got some coffee and sat down. "First of all, Ally, you've gotta remember, he's been having sex a lot longer than you. It sounds weird, but his body is used to that type of muscle use. Not to mention, he's probably not using half the muscles you are when you take the lead." Allison flushed a bit but nodded, "And in all consideration, I think you should be glad that he cares so much for you that he takes the time to slow you down and help you figure it out." Allison nodded again, guiltily. "As for hurting in the morning, maybe you're going too fast?"

"But... I like it when he goes fast." Allison mumbled, making Lisa laugh.

"Yeah, but maybe you should try going a little slower for a while." The older woman suggested, "Just until your body starts adjusting to him. After all, you've only been having sex for four weeks out of your 21 years, and it's not like it's been every day. It pales quite a bit in comparison." Lisa sighed at Allison's disheartened look, "Just stop being so hard on yourself, believe me, House is not going to get annoyed with you just because you can't keep up with him. And considering how much of a control freak he is, I seriously doubt he minds keeping the lead for the time being."

"But when I got on top of him-"

Lisa clamped her hands over her ears, "LAlalalaalalalala! I don't CARE that I'm a doctor!" She yelled, "I can't HEAR YOU! Lalalalalalala! I am not going to listen to you talk about mounting my friend! Lalalaalalalala!"

Allison laughed and drank her coffee as Lisa calmed down and grabbed her own cup.

After their talk, Allison found it easier to shop for lingerie that she knew would drive her boyfriend crazy. However, when her bill was rung up, Allison felt like she'd pass out. She had just spent nearly her entire summer's worth of spending money on underwear. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe it, but thinking of the drooling look that would appear on House's face, she quickly got over it.

----------------------------------

Upon arriving back at Cuddy's house, Allison immediately went to work washing her new accessories after liberating them from their tags and hangers. She groaned that most needed to be hand washed, and hoped that they would be dry by the time House came to pick her up that evening.

Lisa watched the younger woman's frantic cleaning and just laughed.

Luckily, most of the thin fabric materials dried, and Allison went to work changing and getting ready for her evening with her boyfriend. It was strange, but when she looked in the mirror and saw her body clad in its usual t-shirt and jeans, she actually did feel sexier knowing that something lacy and flattering was beneath it. When the doorbell rang, Allison slid her feet in a pair of flip flops and hopped down the stairs.

When she came to the bottom of the stairs, Lisa was already opening the door and letting House inside. With a slight skip, Allison jumped into his arms, her legs automatically curling around his hips as his arms encircled her waist.

"Please tell me you didn't give her caffeine." House groaned at Cuddy.

"Just some coffee." Lisa shrugged.

"Great, you have doomed me for the evening." He muttered around the side of Allison head as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. "She will be utterly insatiable with caffeine in her."

"Yes, my evil plan worked!" Lisa threw her arms up in a mockery of sinister intent.

House groaned and turned back towards the door, "Ally, it might be a little obvious to the neighbors if I walk out the door with you wrapped around me."

"Yes, and her getting out of your car limping and hunched over is no indicator of rough sex." Lisa rolled her eyes, "I doubt my neighbors have any clue who you are, House."

Rolling his own eyes, House flung the front door open and walked out, Allison still secured around his middle.

When they came to House's condo, Allison got out of the car and followed House to the door where she waited impatiently for him to unlock it. "I had an idea!" She said, closing the door behind her.

"Which is?"

"You're going to help me study!" Allison grinned, making House flop onto the couch in exhaustion.

"What subject?" He moaned, not in the mood for anything work related.

"Anatomy." She jumped over the back of the couch, nearly landing on him, but instead catching herself and straddling his waist.

"That could be fun." He grinned, running his hands up her sides, but she quickly lept off of him and sat on the sturdy coffee table. His grin quickly faded.

"I'm serious." She pouted, "I need help with the origins, insertions and actions of muscles."

Groaning, House went limp on the couch. "Where to start."

"Upper extremities."

"Fine." House rubbed his eyes and sat up straight, "Name the four rotator cuff muscles."

"Supraspinatus, infraspinatus, teres minor, subscapularis." She rattled off.

"Their origins?"

"Supraspinus fossa, infraspinus fossa, lateral border of the scapula, subscapular fossa." Allison said, trying to concentrate.

"Insertions."

"Greater tubricle, greater, greater, lesser."

"And action."

"Adducts-"

"Supra abducts." House stopped her, surprised that she'd missed that considering how well she knew the rest. He saw her kick off one of her flip flops.

"Okay, abducts, adducts, adducts-"

"Don't forget that infra and teres also externally rotate the humerus." He pointed out, and he saw her slide off her other flip flop.

"And subscapularis internally rotates." She finished.

House stared at her for a moment and shook his head, "Latissimus dorsi. Same order."

Allison thought for a moment, "Thoracolumbar aponeurosis is the origin. Insertion is the bicipital groove. And action," House watched in amusement as Allison started moving her arm in strange ways, "extension," she said as she pulled her arm backwards, "and adduction."

"And medial rotation." House added. This time, Allison slipped off her jacket, and House's brow scrunched together, "Wait a minute... Are we playing strip studying!?" He gawked.

"I was wondering how many of these easy questions I was going to have to miss before you caught onto that!" Allison laughed, tossing her jacket at him.

"Well, I'm going to have to be a little harder then, aren't I?" He grinned, leaning forward and squaring his shoulder for the ultimate battle over muscle knowledge.

Needless to say, House ended up skipping the larger muscles and started going to the complicated ones. Of course, he also knew that she was at a great disadvantage with clothes she could take off, for she wore only her usual t-shirt and jeans now. Wanting to end the game quickly, he blurted out palmaris longus, which baffled Allison effectively, and she quickly lost her belt, pants and shirt, for she didn't know the origin, insertion or action. Though she was disappointed that he'd put an abrupt halt to her fun and games, Allison was excited to be removing her clothes to show him the items she'd purchased that day.

Undoing her belt, Allison took hold of the buckle and gave it a hard yank, whipping it from the loops that had secured it, tossing it to the side. House leaned back into the couch and watched her as she unbuttoned her pants and slid the zipper down before tugging up the tail of her shirt and pulling the snug fitting tee from her body. House repressed a moan as Allison's fingers trailed over the smooth expanse of her torso, revealing every gorgeous inch of flesh as she tugged and removed her clothes. As she flung the t-shirt across the room, House licked his dry lips when he saw her deep crimson shaded bra, which was lacy and nearly transparent. Shirtless, Allison pushed the waist of her pants down slowly, accenting the beautiful curves up her hips before an identical deep red lace appeared beneath the denim. House groaned and stood up as she stepped out of her pants. Grabbing her about the waist, he pressed his mouth against hers with a hungry growl.

At the sound he made against her mouth, Allison could feel a familiar excited shiver pulse downward and spread heat throughout her body. Her hands went to the tail of his shirt and pulled it upwards, only breaking the fusion of their mouths long enough to tug it over his head and toss it aside. His hands went to her breasts caressing and squeezing them as as she pushed him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the couch and he was forced to sit. Crawling into his lap, Allison quickly shimmied as close as she could to him. His hands ran up the sides of her body, pushing her back so that her hands went to his knees and he could trace his moist tongue from just above her navel to where her bra cut him off. Pulling her back to his lips, he kissed her as she rolled her hips against the growing erection that was concealed by his pants. Feeling the friction drove him mad as his hands roamed and caressed, scratched and tickled her flesh. Finally she pulled away and looked at him with something between shyness and heated passion. An odd combination, but oh so invigorating.

Sliding off of his lap, Allison undid his fly and gave his pants a hard tug, to which he raised his hips and let her drag the clothes from his body. Curling up alongside him on the couch, once the chore of removing his pants and boxers had been accomplished, Allison laid down on her stomach, head resting on his thigh.

Looking down at her, House placed his hand on her head, stroking her hair lovingly. He wasn't yet sure what her intentions were, but seeing her face so close to his cock had him feeling more and more aroused.

Sliding her hand along the inside of his thigh, Allison took her opportunity to observe his body entirely. She could see his member twitch with every caress of her fingertips on his inner thigh, and the way that the muscles beneath her hand flexed and shook in curious anticipation. Looking up at him, feigned innocence on her face, Allison took his shaft in his hand and reveled in the shudder she saw pass through his body when she gripped him as firmly as she dared. Propping herself on her knees and her free hand, Allison stroked him and watched the subtle reactions his body made. Little spasms of muscles in his legs that were repressed thrusts of his hips, and twitches in his length that she held in his hands, and yet the whole time all he did was watch her face. He watched the way she watched him, how she tried to memorize his every reaction and discover what gave him the most pleasure.

When the little drops of pre-cum oozed from the tip of his member, House moaned when she dipped her mouth down to taste him without a second thought. She didn't pull away when she enveloped his head between her lips, instead, she remained to suckle and encourage more of his excretions. Finally tearing his eyes from her administrations, House clamped his eyelids shut, his head tilting against the back of the couch. Hand trailing down down the length of her back, House ran his palm over the lacy red panties, giving the swell of a tender cheek an encouraging squeeze.

Allison moaned with his cock between her lips, and House shut his eyes tighter at the vibrations that little pleasurable sound sent through him. Sliding his fingers towards the center of her ass, he slowly stroked her through her panties, feeling the moisture already saturating them and causing his fingers to become slick. Allison rolled her hips against his fingers, taking him deeper into her mouth, as if to tell him to keep up what he was doing, and that she would reward him.

Licking his dry lips, House pressed his middle finger harder against the fabric barrier against her entrance before dipping lower to rub the material against her clit which he knew was probably already swollen and awaiting his touch. When she whimpered and pulled back for air, House quickly removed his hand and pushed her away. He didn't want to waste their first part of the night when he knew that he wanted to be inside of her tight pussy already.

Mewling gently, Allison ran her hands over her body when he pushed her aside. She ached for him, and could feel her nether regions pulsing to welcome him inside of her body. Unhooking the clasp of her bra, Allison flung it aside before she flattened herself onto her back and looked up at him impatiently as he scrambled around for a condom. She decided then that alternative methods of birth control must be sought, for she was becoming increasingly annoyed with stopping to let him put on a rubber.

When House had managed to locate and apply the birth control, Allison was ready and waiting for him, writhing and whimpering on his couch. Swiftly he removed her panties, and Allison turned over onto her stomach, crawling to rest her forearms onto the arms of the couch. House growled deep in his throat as she offered to let him take her from behind despite the discomfort she'd had the morning after they had used this position the first time. However, House wasted no time coming up behind her and pressing the tip of his erection against her slick opening. Sliding the head against her before pressing in, House groaned as she whimpered, feeling the welcomed tightness and spasms of her pussy surrounding him.

"Fuck, Ally, you're so tight." He moaned, sliding his hands on either side of her ass before latching onto her hips and surging forward. Allison moaned and began to hug the arm of the sofa as he bucked and thrust against her. The position made his length drag against some hidden spot within her entrance, causing shudders to tingle down her spine.

"Greg... oh... God... You feel so good like this." She clenched her eyes shut, burying her face against the cushioned arm. Her hips circled and pushed back against his. Pushing as deep as he could, House paused before slowly withdrawing and dragging out an extended moan from Allison's lips that muffled into the sofa. When one of his hands released her hip to wrap around her waist and play with her swollen nub, Allison cried out sharply, quickly tumbling over the edge.

Pounding against her from behind, House could feel her inner walls flutter around him, never ceasing, as cry after cry tore from her throat. He knew she was having a multiple, and it drove him over the edge with her. Even as he came down from his climax, he could still feel her pussy clenching and unclenching around him as he pulled back, dragging her with him to fall onto his chest on the couch.

"I should help you study more often." House murmured against her ear and making her laugh softly.

"Mm," Allison nuzzled against his chest, her leg sliding up and down the length of his own, "I think you could teach me a lot of things." She agreed.

"We'll see." He curled his arms tightly around her, pressing his nose against her hair and breathing in her scent, "But first, I need to learn to control myself around you. If I don't drop by the clinic some time soon and make a guest appearance, people will start to wonder why I'm not interested in my own protege."

"Well, then drop by the clinic, say something snide, and leave," Allison smirked, "it shouldn't be that hard."

"Oh but it is." House murmured, "It's always hard when I see you." Allison flushed, understanding what he meant, "I look at you and everyone knows what I'm thinking. Cuddy and Wilson knew whenever I talked to you, or got an e-mail from you, just because of my mood. Even Stacey knew something was going on." He let his hands run down her sides, "And now that I've been with you... Felt you... Tasted you... I can't see your face or hear your voice without getting hard." His hand ran down the swell of her buttocks and pulled her tightly against his body.

"Keep talking like that," Allison whispered, "and I won't be able to give you enough time to recover from our last go."

"I think I could fuck you again in a matter of minutes." He sat up a bit and Allison followed his movement, she could already feel him beginning to stiffen. Wrapping her arms around him, Allison ground herself on him, "You're going to fuck me to death, aren't you?"

Allison shook her head, "No, I'm going to love you to death."

TBC


	18. Chapter 17

Title: Mentor

Chapter Seventeen: Death...

As Allison's time spent at PPTH came closer and closer to ending, House was forced to go to Wilson and insist one more time that the oncologist introduce Allison to the less optimistic side of hospital work. Though Wilson tried to get out of it, and let her enjoy the still naive idea that no one ever died, House's friend could understand the harsher reality of shielding Allison from such truths. Why waste her time and education only to find out that she was incapable of handling it?

"Cameron." House found Allison in the clinic and waved her over. The entire staff seemed to freeze at the interaction. Everyone who worked at PPTH, with exception of the interns, knew that House was mentoring the young woman. However, no one had yet seen the two on the same level of the hospital, let alone department, since the summer program had begun. House tried to fight off the urge to snap at all the staring nurses, "I do believe you have distracted the entire clinic long enough. Wilson wants you to go to the oncology department." He knew he wasn't being snide enough, so he added, "And careful with those blouses, or you're going to start looking like Cuddy." House turned around and knew that had been a very weak attempt at his usual remarks, but it was difficult to think of something cruel yet witty when you are trying desperately so repress a boner.

"You're lucky," Allison jumped and dropped her notebook when a nurse came over and murmured in her ear, "usually he says things a lot meaner than that."

Allison knelt down to pick up her notes, "Yeah, I guess I am pretty lucky, huh?" She sighed, standing up straight once again before heading towards the elevators. As she rode them to the oncology and diagnostics floor, Allison tapped her foot impatiently. What had Dr. Wilson wanted to see her for?

"Hey, Ally." Wilson smiled carefully when she entered his office.

"Hey, Jimmy, what's up?" Allison flopped into the chair across from his desk and kicked her feet up on the top of the wooden surface.

"Well," Wilson cleared his throat nervously, "I thought I'd give you a tour of the department." Allison quirked a suspicious eyebrow.

Standing up, James waved his arm for Allison to follow him. Rising from the chair, Allison let him lead her through the department. He showed her many different patients' rooms, explaining each of their cases in overwhelming detail.

The whole time that Wilson told Allison his patients' diagnosi, he watched her reaction, she seemed to remain relatively stoic through most of them, until he reached a room he had decided to save for last.

"That's Christi." Wilson said softly as Allison peaked through the window. She saw a little girl no older than five sitting up in bed chatting away with a woman that Allison assumed to be her mother, "She has leukemia, and only about another three months." At Allison's recoil, Wilson glanced down. He didn't need to look at her face to see the tears spring into her eyes, or to look at her hands to know that they were trembling.

"J-Dr. Wilson, why-"

"Because it's reality, Cameron." Wilson's eyes were completely stoney when she caught his gaze. "This is part of being a doctor-"

"So you're testing me." Allison returned his gaze, and try as she might to put on the same expression of utter impartialness, Wilson couldn't be fooled.

"I'm not testing you." Wilson told her evenly, "I'm trying to help you adjust. House doesn't want you to get shocked out of the field. He thinks you're too soft to-" Wilson cut himself off at the look Allison gave him.

Her hands clenched around her notebook, "I am _not_ too soft." She said in a low, harsh voice.

"You care, Cameron." Wilson told her gently. "Maybe a little too much."

"I don't believe that." Allison tilted her chin up, "I don't believe that there is such a thing as caring too much. I may not _like_ death, Wilson. I may not welcome it, and I may fight it tooth and nail, but I'm not afraid of it." Her eyes seemed to light up, "I know when enough is enough, and I know when I've done all that I can without running past the line of sane judgement." She looked back at the window and at the girl, "If you're afraid that I'll run away, and won't be able to tell a patient that they're dying without crying; don't be. I can deal." Turning on her heel, Allison walked away from Wilson, and to the elevator.

-----------------------------

Letting her head tower over the sink, Allison watched the running water swirl and cyclone into the drain. She spit into the basin and watched the sticky drop as it spiraled into the rushing stream and followed its descent. She spit again.

The constant production of saliva that usually preluded the rising of bile was now being persistent in Allison's mouth. Quelling the urge to vomit only increased the twisting, knotted feeling in her stomach. She spit into the sink again at the fresh wave of saliva. It was uncommonly sweet. Like she'd placed a sugar cube under her tongue. But that's what pre-vomit spit always tasted like to her.

Continuing to watch the sink, Allison felt her head spin a bit, as if mimicking the movement of the water. Closing her eyes, Allison felt her equilibrium fade away and she ended up, finally succumbing to the persistent call of the toilet.

Dashing for the stall, Allison barely had her face over the toilet when she wretched into it. "GOD DAMN IT!" She yelled and ran her fist into the side of the stall before flushing the toilet and going back to the sink to run her mouth under the faucet's cold cascade. Swishing the water in her mouth, Allison rummaged around in her pockets and found her container of tic-tacs, popping three or four and chewing them furiously.

The door to the women's bathroom swung open and Allison quickly went to the facade of washing her hands.

"I knew you'd be in here." Allison spun around and saw House entering the women's bathroom.

"Women's!" Allison shrieked as the door slid shut behind him.

"Are you okay?" House asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Allison leaned against the counter of three sinks. House just nodded and walked the length of of floor to the first stall. He pushed the door open and examined it. "What are you looking for?"

"A dent is what I've found." House said then looked at her, "You can do this, Ally." He said confidently.

"I threw up." She admitted as she took to pacing anxiously. "I fucking spoke all confident to Wilson and then I fucking threw up!" She ran her hands through her hair as she paced.

"And you're mad."

"You're fucking right I'm mad!" She hollered, continuing her prowling.

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't handle it. I mean, what'll happen to me when I have to actually tell someone that they're going to die?"

"I think you're doing fine." He told her.

"Yes, because this is how a chemically balanced, functioning human being acts." She gesticulated.

"Yeah, it is." House leaned against the wall. "You know, Lisa cried for over an hour after she told her first dying patient that they weren't going to make it." He stated matter of factly.

Allison looked at him, wondering if he was just trying to comfort her. She wished that she hadn't thrown up. If she actually thought about it, it wasn't seeing the little girl Christi that made her stomach churn, or even the knowledge of her inevitable death. No, her stomach twisted and sloshed acids because she didn't know what she would say. She didn't know how to tell someone that death was knocking. And that scared her more than anything else. Death was natural, it could be delayed, but it couldn't be stopped. No, death isn't what she feared, she feared those who feared death. At these thoughts, Allison chose not to say anything, she just continued to walk the length of the bathroom floor.

"Don't beat yourself up, Ally." House caught her in mid-stride and planted a chaste kiss on her overly peppermint flavored lips.

With that he went to the door and snuck out.

"Dr. House, you realize that... That's the _women's bathroom_." A passing nurse pointed out.

"Yours is nicer than ours." He said simply and walked away.

-----------------------------------

"Hey, Lisa." Allison knocked on Dr. Cuddy's door before entering.

"I've already heard." Lisa stood up from her desk, gesturing for Allison to sit down. "You're doing fine, Ally." She assured. "You're going to be able to do this, you've proven that to all of us."

Allison sunk deeply into the chair, "I know." She took a deep breath, "I just wanted to be stronger than that."

Smiling gently, Cuddy leaned back in her own chair, "It's kind of like your first set of notes. When you got that one wrong, you made sure never to make a stupid mistake like it again, or let anyone screw you up from knowing the facts. It gets easier, it becomes more natural, but do you want it to?"

Allison thought for a moment. Did she really want to become as impartial as Cuddy, Wilson, and House when people died? Did she want to be able to calmly tell someone that their loved one wasn't coming home? "If it helps me do my job better, then yes."

Lisa slumped slightly, "Ally, it's not just about doing your job better. It's about being professional, and being strong. You cannot tell someone that they're going to die and being teary eyed. It puts a patient through more emotional turmoil as well as invites hysteria."

"So, in a way... Being impartial about it helps?" Allison's brow knit. "People actual prefer when they mean absolutely nothing to you?"

"Ally, please don't do that." Lisa said firmly, "Don't think of it like that. You aren't being impartial, you're being strong for them, you're being comforting. There is nothing impartial about it, in fact, telling someone that they're going to die is the most personal thing you can explain to someone. There is nothing less impartial than trying to tell someone why their body is shutting down and why there is nothing you can do." Her features softened, "But shedding tears won't change the fact that you can't save their life, or make them respect you because you managed a crocodile tear. Pity is not equal to remorse. And no one wants pity."

Nodding, Allison got up and returned to the oncology department and Wilson's office. "I'm sorry I blew up earlier." She said as she came in, "I don't like being manipulated, so it was my first response to get defensive." Allison explained, sitting down.

"Not a problem." Wilson smiled gently, "We just want to help you be the best doctor that you can be."

"I know."

"Not many people get these kinds of opportunities, Allison. Most that do have parents who are doctors or siblings or someone on the inside." Wilson sighed a bit, "The fact that you being here is a result of impressing House," he jerked his thumb towards his balcony door, "is a one in a million chance."

Allison smirked, "Thank you sciatica."

"Sciatica?" Wilson quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I asked Greg how to solve the puzzles, so he gave me an example that had to do with sciatica that wasn't sciatica." Allison sighed.

"He was just happy you asked how to solve the puzzle." Wilson laughed. "That's what intrigued him. If that hadn't been your opening statement, he never would have thought twice about you."

"Really?"

Wilson nodded, "Pretty much. It was your intrigue about the cause that made him like you. You weren't interested in asking the person if they'd been walking a lot lately. You wanted to look at the symptoms and let the body tell you itself."

"But-"

"House's number one rule is that "Everybody lies"." Wilson gained a bemused sort of smile.

"I remember." Allison got up and walked once more to his door to leave, "But I've come a long way since sciatica."

---------------------------------

The last day of the program, Allison was told to go to Dr. Diar's office, to which the young woman felt a nervousness well up inside her. Had he figured out about her and House? How could he have? They had hardly even spoken at the hospital!

"You wanted to see me?" Allison stepped into the office meekly.

"Yes, please sit down." He smiled kindly, reassuring Allison ever so slightly that perhaps this meeting wasn't anything to worry her. "Dr. Cuddy has been keeping me up to date on your progress. She's even shared quite a few of your notes that you took while you were here. However, I would be more interested in knowing if you found this experience educational or not."

Allison sat up straighter in her chair, "Why yes, sir, I found it very educational. Not just the medicine either. I'm very grateful that I had this opportunity to discover how a hospital functions as well as its ethics and politics." She stated confidently, "I believe that it has given me a preparation for my continuing education. Now I know what to expect after medical school."

"Very Good! I'm glad that you mentioned that." Dr. Diar enveloped his hands over his round belly, "Do you have any plans for after medical school?"

"Well," Allison thought for a moment, "I suppose I'll be doing my residency and then perhaps a fellowship."

"Any particular hospitals in mind?" He asked carefully.

Allison laughed, "Well, a few, but I hope to be invited back here. I've gotten to know the staff pretty well over the summer, and I feel quite attached to this hospital."

"I was hoping you would say that." Dr. Diar leaned back in his chair, the swell of his stomach turning like a giant globe as he tilted. "You see, I am intrigued by your over all performance this summer, and if you do well through medical school... Where was it you said you wanted to go?"

"I am hoping for Johns Hopkins." Allison smiled nervously.

"Very good! I have been talking to the Dean from that particular university." He smiled wide, "They're just awaiting your MCATs, and depending on the outcome, I'm sure they would grant you an interview."

Allison felt her heart clench. "R-really?" She was breathless as her heart swelled up, feeling almost as large as Dr. Diar's globular belly.

He nodded, "Yes, how could I not make the call after all the abilities you've shown?" His face turned more solemn as he continued. "However, I'm afraid I won't be able to see you work here." He stood up and Allison's heart fell, "You see, I will be retiring before you graduate from medical school." He gazed out his window and sighed, "Fortunately, Dr. Lisa Cuddy is my intended replacement, and I believe that you've already managed to impress her enough for a future job here."

Allison let out a long breath, "Thank you, sir." She stood up and extended her hand, which he happily shook in return. "I'll do the best I can do."

"I'm sure that you will be brilliant." He smiled and waved her out of his office. "Good luck."

Leaving the office, Allison found Lisa Cuddy and grinned wide. "Got the good news then?" She said.

Allison nodded excitedly, but her enthusiasm soon waned. "I just wish I could spend more time here with..." She trailed off, not able to mention the name in the hospital.

"I know." Lisa smiled sadly. "But in less than two years, you'll be back on the east coast with all of us." She said softly. "And you can come visit again next summer." And with a secretive wink, "Plus, I could always send him away on another lecture." Allison's face lit up, "I'll see you next summer, L-Dr. Cuddy."

"Bye, Cameron." Lisa called after her as Allison went towards the doors to hail a taxi on the street and take her to House's condo. She'd be spending the remainder of the next two days with him before catching her flight back to Illinois.

TBC


	19. Chapter 18

Title: Mentor

Chapter Eighteen: Strike a Pose

Allison was happy to find the door to House's condo unlocked. Pushing the door open, she turned and closed it, locking it before turning back towards the living room. Before she had a moment to react, House had already pushed her against the door, his mouth pressed firmly against her lips. Once her surprise had worn off, Allison wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same passion. As she became more and more aware of her surroundings, Allison realized that her lover had already been nude when she'd arrived.

House slid his hand up the length of her thigh, giving her ass a hard squeeze before sliding around to her front. Moaning as his hand came in contact with her sensitive nether region, Allison coiled one long leg over his hip as his fingers wandered beneath her skirt, pushing up the hem towards her waist. Allison licked her lips as his fingers slipped around her panties and came in contact with her already dampening entry. Their mouths still fused, House tickled and stroked her until he felt she was ready. He pushed the flimsy material of her panties off of her hips, letting them slide down her legs. Allison dropped the foot she'd curled around his and let the fabric fall the rest of the way before kicking them aside.

Pulling from her lips, House murmured, "Hold my neck tight." She did as he said, and let out a squeal of excitement as he brought her leg about her thigh, dragging it up over his hip. Quirking an eyebrow at him, she gave a little hop, letting her other leg curl about his waist, "Got a good hold on me?" Her arms tightened again slightly.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Allison screeched when House released her legs, only to work her knees into the crooks of his elbows. He pressed her hard against the door, causing her legs to bow and her knees to press on either side of her chest. She clenched his neck tighter, and felt his member touch her slick passage. "Greg," She said nervously, feeling like she would fall, "I don't know about this."

"I won't drop you." He assured, and felt her relax slightly in his hold. "You ready?" He asked, placing kisses along her chest. Allison nodded and felt him press more insistently against her as he began to slip inside. Her eyes clenched. It felt strange, and more than a little uncomfortable. Not too mention something was digging into her back.

"Ow."

"Ow?" He looked at her.

"Door knob." She grunted, and House pulled back slightly, and then pushed her back against the side of the door lacking the protruding knob.

With that problem fixed, Allison once again relaxed, and he once again began to enter her. Slowly, she felt him sink deeper.

"Greg, baby, I can't do it like this." Allison whimpered, "Please just drop my knees back down." She pleaded.

Looking at her, House felt guilty. He knew that even though they'd been together for nearly two months, that she was still relatively new at this, and he belittled himself for not thinking about her comfort. Pulling out of her body, he carefully released her knees, which she wobbled on for a moment. Curling his body against her, House kissed the side of her neck, "I'm sorry, baby." He said softly in her ear, "Just wanted to make my last full night with you special."

"We're together." She said softly, "It is special."

"I'll make it up to you." He said, pulling her towards the couch.

Allison licked her lips, letting him lead her. "I know how we can make it special." She said, slowly sinking onto the couch, and tugging at her top enticingly. "You have film in that polaroid camera, right?"

House quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah..."

"Go get it."

House walked away to retrieve the camera. "Now what are we doing?" House asked as he returned.

"Start taking pictures of me." Allison demanded as she slowly began to unbutton her shirt, "I want you to remember me after I leave." She bit her lip as she squirmed on the couch, disrobing. House couldn't snap photos fast enough, and he damned the camera for not dispensing the photos quickly enough for him to capture her every movement. However, he gained control of his eagerness, and began going for pictures he'd be able to enjoy, rather than a play-by-play of her entire strip.

When she flung her blouse across the room, Allison crawled on her hands and knees towards him, her breasts, pressing together in a tempting way, still harnessed in her red, satin bra. Her black skirt hugged her beautiful hips, as they rolled with her movement. She looked like a feline on the prowl as she came to the arm of the couch and sat up on her knees to unclasp her bra. House licked his lips as she held the bra to her chest, looking up at him with a coy, yet sultry gaze, and he snapped another photo. Dropping her bra from her breasts, Allison flung it across the living room near her blouse, her gaze following the line her arm made, and House took another picture.

Next she removed her skirt, and since he had already liberated her from her panties, she now lay on the sofa, completely nude, her right knee bent and angled over her left her hand resting lightly on her abdomen just below her breast, and her other arm flopped gracefully above her head. Taking the final picture, House looked down at the litter of polaroid pictures strewn around his feet before setting the camera on the coffee table.

"You want to know what else can make tonight special?" Allison whispered as he sat on the edge of the cushion by her legs and placed a careful hand on her bent knee.

"What, Ally?" He ran his palm down the length of her pale leg.

"Take off that rubber." She jerked her head at his still condom encased hard-on. "I got on the pill about a month ago." Allison sat up slightly, taking his hand that was gliding down her thigh, capturing it and running it towards the inner aspect of her leg. "I want to feel you here." She moaned as his fingers flickered against the hot passage.

Groaning deep in his throat, House ran his fingertips against her moist slit, letting them sink into the dampness he found. "I want to feel you around me." He murmured as well, leaning over her body and capturing her lips as his fingers played with her pulsing core.

"Then fuck me like this." Her bent knee turned outward, and House slowly positioned his hips between hers. Reaching between their bodies, he pulled the condom off of his length and unceremoniously, flicked it away. Wrapping her legs around his hips, Allison bent her knees a bit to encourage him to hurry.

Sliding into her body, House savored the feel of her juices coating his cock, enveloping him with her heat and slickness. She moaned as he sunk in deeper, rolling her hips. "Can I make love to you all night?" He asked as he entered her entirely.

"I don't know. Can you?" She arched her back, grinding her hips against him.

"That sounds like a challenge."

"It is." She half opened her eyes to leer at him.

"I'm up for a challenge." He stated, pulling back and then slamming back in, tearing a grateful moan from her throat.

"God!" Allison gasped, her hands rising to grasp her breasts, feeling them bounce in her palms with the force behind his thrusts, "D-don't tire yourself... I want you like this... All night." She panted, and whimpered when he pulled out entirely, "Don't stop." She cried.

House leaned back and quickly turned Allison over. She went to prop herself on her knees, but House pushed down on her lower back, keeping her in place. Pulling one of her legs up against his hip, House pressed back into her, drawing out a lengthy moan.

"OH! Go-od!" Allison cried into the cushion, "I take it back- EXPERIMENT! Try whatever position you want." She arched her back as he quickly thrust against her, making her come in a matter of movements.

"Ally, you're fucking strangling me like this." House panted, dropping lower to press his forehead to her back. "Fuck, still so tight." He moaned, planting chaste kisses along her spine and feeling her shudder when she came again.

"Don't know... How you fit in me, Greg." She whimpered, rolling her hips and crying out again, "But I fucking love it." She curled her arms under her head and tried not to scream when he managed to increase the pace. "Oh! Oh please." She murmured in a series of squeaks, unable to cry out from how hoarse her throat had become in a matter of moments.

Coming hard, House felt himself shoot his seed deep into her belly, and she managed to get out a passionate cry despite her raw throat.

She shook and after he withdrew, Allison turned back onto her spine, looking up at him lazily before he collapsed against her, burying his face against her breasts.

"Mm. Break time." Allison said softly, closing her eyes.

"Mm, give me," his eyes cracked open a bit and looked at the digital clock beneath the tv, "thirty minutes or so."

"Love you." Allison whispered.

"Love you too." His lips encircled her taught nipple, suckling it while his hand ran down her thigh.

"You said thirty minutes or so." Allison shook from his touch.

"To get it up." He pointed out, "But I don't need thirty minutes to keep you coming." He teased, giving her bare ass cheek a demanding squeeze.

"Oh God." Allison realized the implications. "Greg." She warned.

"You said all night."

"Oh God." Allison realized that she'd damned herself, but then she thought about it. "I said I want you fucking me, not groping me." She stated.

"I can fuck you with my hands," he let his finger draw a line down her torso to the trim and neat curls, "and my mouth." He lowered his mouth back to her breast, emphasizing his point with a flickering of his tongue against the peaked flesh. Allison couldn't kill the whimper that built in her throat when he gave her nipple a tug, or the tremor in her thighs when his fingers found the pleasurable center between her legs.

"Ah, Greg." Her eyes clamped shut as her hips bucked against his hand. Kissing down her chest, House's mouth soon hovered over her hot, aching pussy. Soon, he had her wailing his name repeatedly as his tongue and lips played with the sensitive flesh. "Oh, God! I love loopholes!" She cried, making House chuckle to himself as he continuously brought her over the edge and back again. He knew that she would have fought him on her earlier statement until he proved to her that she shouldn't.

When he felt that he had her sated for a while, House licked a long line up her chest before nuzzling against her throat. Her arms curled around his neck as she panted and shook beneath him, holding his mouth to her. She could feel the throbbing pressure of his mouth, and knew that she'd have a hickey in the morning, but she didn't care. It would be her little momento for a few days after she was away from him...

"What's wrong?" House's head jerked up when her heard a shuddering sob echo in her chest and issue from her panting lips. When he looked at her face, he saw tears spilling from the swirling pools of blue and their lilly pad flecks of green. "Ally, baby, what's wrong?" He murmured, against her ear, tugging her body closer to his.

"I don't want to leave you." She choked, clinging to him as shudders wracked her body. "I don't want to go back to Illinois. I don't want to go back to school. I just wanna be with you."

House smiled gently at her, "It's not like I'm going to disappear." He murmured into her ear, trying to sound reassuring despite his own ache to keep her by his side. "We'll still be in contact. And you'll still be able to talk to me whenever you want."

"It's not the same." She pouted, her eyes still leaking fresh tears.

Shaking his head, House agreed, "No, it won't be the same, but we can handle it." He assured, running his hand down her side.

Sniffling slightly, Allison didn't release her grip on him, even as she nodded.

"Here," House managed to wriggle free of her hold and he got up, "I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but now seems like a good time." He went to the kitchen counter, and despite Allison's woe, she couldn't help admiring the way the muscles in his back flexed with his movements, or just how good his ass looked.

"What is it?" Allison brushed away stray tears.

"It's not much." He came back and settled next to her on the couch, "But it's a hell of a lot more meaningful than anything I could ever think up." He sighed, holding an old fashioned, brass mortise key, that looked like it had recently been coated in a laquer.

"What is it?" Allison took it. House had tied it onto a thin black chord of satin fabric.

"I found it at my grandmother's when I was a kid. I thought it looked interesting, so she let me keep it. I knew you liked old things, so I thought you'd like to have it." He smiled at the amazed look on her face, "I had it coated in a laquer so it wouldn't turn your chest green, and," he took the key from her and showed her the side of it, "I had that etched in there." It was very small, and Allison had to squint to read it. No one would know it was there unless she told them.

"-I will lead you to your Home-." Allison read aloud and thought about it for a moment, and the way that "Home" had been capitalized. It was a play on words with his name, and it created a pounding in her chest that made her choke on her next words, "I love it." She pulled the chord around her neck and let the key settle into is new home just above her breasts. "I wish I had something to give to you." She said solemnly.

House smirked and leaned over the couch, "I do believe you've given me quite a lot, actually." He picked up the disarray of Polaroids. "I think I'll remember you quite well."

"Which one's your favorite?" Allison asked coyly, guessing it was the one where she was lying completely naked on the couch.

House shuffled through them, throwing the blurry ones he'd taken when he'd first tried to take as many as possible. When he got to the better ones, which were actually in focus, he began looking at them, "I like all of them."

"But which one's your _favorite_?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"This one." House showed her the picture and Allison was surprised. It was the one where she'd just relieved herself of her bra and had tossed it aside. However, it didn't show that she was topless, she could have very easily been wearing a tube top in the photo and no one would have known she was almost nude.

"Why this one? You can't even see anything!" Allison pointed out.

"I can see plenty." House smiled at her, "I can see the distant look in your eyes, and how much you want me. I can see the sunlight shining on your face from the window, and how it sets your eyes off into a gleaming pool." He dropped the photo onto the coffee table and slowly leaned into her until she was lying on the couch once again, "I can see how you're not posing for me anymore, just being yourself, and being comfortable with me watching the way your body moves when freed from clothing." Allison legs wrapped around his hips as he talked to her, already feeling an intense wave of slickness coating her inner thighs.

"Are you ready to keep making love to me, Greg?" Allison asked breathlessly, her feet gliding up and down the backs of his thighs.

"I've been ready to make love to you." He replied, his arms sliding up the length of her torso.

"On the bed?"

"On the bed." He agreed, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and rising with her in his arms.

He carried her to the bedroom and they fell onto the bed together. Pulling her hips to the edge of the mattress, House had her plant her feet firmly on the ground as he leaned over her. Widening her legs, Allison licked her lips and looked up at him, as he positioned himself over her. "Love you."

"Love you too." House sighed as he pushed into her.

Mewling with excited pleasure, Allison bucked her hips against him. As he pushed and pulled, Allison could feel every inch of him driving deeper inside, her hands fell to either side her head as it tossed back and forth. With a satisfied grunt over the pleasurable state he'd already managed to put her in, House trailed his hand down her chest, stopping at her belly. Pressing down on her abdomen as he thrust, Allison let out a little surprised shriek of enjoyment.

"OH GOD!" She used the foundation of her feet to propel herself against him, causing a rattling in her core as their two forces slammed into each other "Oh, God, Greg, oh please, oh please." Allison started muttering repeatedly one of her hands wrapping around House's forearm that was supporting him as he thrust, the other going to lay over the one he had pressed against her belly.

"You... keep this up..." House panted, "And.. You won't be able... to even walk... to your plane."

Allison's legs left the floor to curl around his hips, "I'll get... a wheelchair." She gasped back, her eyes clamping shut. House laugh and lifted his hands to uncurl her legs from his waist. Allison groaned in response, but it quickly elevated to a piercing yelp when he raised her legs to rest on his shoulders.

"YES! Yes, yes... Greg, yes..." Allison found a new mantra to go with his new position, making him laugh with the little air he managed to supply his vocal chords with.

Allison's torso curled to the side, burying her face in one pale arm as she cried and whimpered, peaking towards bliss. Her contorted form, made House growl deep in his chest, until he grabbed her hips and leaned forward. Peaking out from her elbow, Allison saw his hunched form and his thrusting hips. Her head threw back and she cried out again as she came, House following right behind her as she spasmed and clenched around his cock.

Collapsing, House fell to his knees at the foot of the bed. Allison's legs flopped back to the floor, shivering and twitching from the pleasurable tingles that still coursed through her. "That..." House shook his head, feeling the same electrical spindles singing down his spine. "That was..."

"Spec-fucking-tacular." Allison moaned, unable to sit up, due to the fatigue that seemed to have set into all of her muscles. "Now we break?" She closed her eyes and smiled when she felt House crawl up onto the bed with her.

"Now we break." He agreed, tugging at the comforter and curling their bodies underneath. His arm wrapped around her waist and his head rested beside hers on the pillow. "I left a mark." He said, running his long index finger down the side of her neck, over the hickey that had blossomed there.

Allison smiled lazily, "Mm, I don't mind." She sighed, turning in his embrace and finally opening her eyes enough to look at him in the orange light of the sun setting beyond his bedroom window. "Even if we just hold each other the rest of the night, I'll be happy now." She cooed into his ear.

"I don't know." House clucked his tongue, "You challenged me, and I must not bow down and accept that you question my abilities."

"I don't question anymore. You've already worn me out." She purred.

"I'll have to keep you that way then." He smirked. "But for now, rest. I'll wake you later." He promised.

TBC

A/N- yay! Epic sex!!! Now stop being so lazy! You guys have been slacking on reviews. Ya spoil me with all that great feedback and then take it away? How cruel :(-Andi


	20. Chapter 19

Title: Mentor

A/N- Heya, guys! Thanks for waiting for me! Anyway, I just wanna give you a heads up that chapters are gonna be coming pretty slow for a bit (if you haven't pieced that together yet). I'm finishing up school soon, and that equals a lot of externship shit and papers to write, and of course, A LOT of studying. Given a fresh wave of new ideas, this story will be going on for quite a bit longer than I had originally anticipated, but hopefully, I can pick up my pace after I graduate (APRIL HERE I COME!!! WOOT!) Anyway, hang in there guys! I'll try and keep up!-Andi

Chapter Nineteen: Goodbyes

Allison didn't want to open her eyes, despite the phone that was ringing not too far from her ear, she still refused to part her heavy eyelids. Blinking open the morning sunlight was admitting defeat. Admitting that it was the next day, and that her time with Greg was ticking away. If she kept them closed, she could pretend that it was still dark outside, and that she could lie in his arms for hours longer than she knew existed.

"What?" The ringing stopped, House had picked up the phone, "Okay... Allright we'll see you then. Bye." The phone was set back down on its cradle, and House's arms returned to her waist to snuggle against her warm body, "That was Cuddy. Her and Wilson are going to meet us up for an early dinner before your flight. Maybe a few drinks." He gave her a hard squeeze and she wriggled against him to show that she was awake, but still refused to open her eyes. House sighed when she kept her eyes clamped firmly shut. "Too bad you aren't awake yet." He clucked his tongue, "If you were, I would be able to make love to you again before we had to pack you up and leave." House nudged his forehead against her shoulder, "I suppose I could have my wicked way with you while you're unconscious, but I'd hate for you to miss out." He could see the girlish smile parting Allison's lips, and could tell that she was remaining thoroughly amused by his monologue. "Hmm, but how to wake you up?" He slid his hand against her arm.

Fingertips grazing the soft curves of her body, House continued to think aloud. "I wonder if you know that I'm touching you right now, and if you know where." His hand took a firm hold on her breast and a gasp issued from her lips, "I guess you do know where my hands are..." He rolled her nipple between his fingers until it firmed into a taut pebble, causing Allison to moan, "Hmm, are you waking up?" He looked at her face and saw that her eyes were still clenched shut quite intensely, "Guess not," he slid his free hand down her stomach, to touch his fingers against dampening curls, "but your body's already responding to me the way that I want it to." He nipped her ear lobe as his fingers curled between her folds, receiving yet another moan from her parting lips As he continued to excite her, coaxing her into opening her eyes, he murmured against her ear yet again, "I want you, Ally, baby." His voice was husky, and Allison could no longer deny him. Turning in his embrace, eyes still closed she found his lips. "Mm, sleepkisser." He muttered against her mouth, earning a laugh, and finally a narrow opening of her eyes, "She wakes!"

Allison laughed again, throwing a leg over his hip and turning their bodies so that she towered above him, "I love to wake up to you touching me."

"You can't fool me, I know you were awake the whole time." One of his hands settled onto her hip as she rose to take him in. House used his free hand to position his cock before she drove down onto him, drawing out a long moan from both of them.

"You know." Her eyes opened a little more, "I think we're doing a bad job of keeping this under wraps." She whimpered as she impaled herself entirely on his length.

"How do you figure?" House's eyes were now the ones starting to close in pleasure.

"You don't think your neighbors have seen me? Or heard the screams you get from my mouth?" She pointed out as she rose again and his hands went to help move her hips in time with his own upward thrusts.

"I don't know." House licked his dry lips as she found a fast paced rhythm and stuck to it.

It amazed House how excited it made him to know that he was her first, and that he'd gotten to experience her all summer. He had the opportunity to watch her become a passionate, secure lover. He had the opportunity to watch her explore his body, and learn to know her own. Their first couple of weeks had been rough, but over the course of their lovemaking, he had seen her become more self-assured as well as more intense.

"You're amazing." He moaned as she swiveled her hips and leaned back onto her hands to feel him more intently against the clenching walls that surrounded him.

"Tell me why I'm amazing." Allison gasped, propelling her own motion with the force of her arms.

"Because," House sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, "you can do this to me." He groaned, rocking her hips feverishly against himself. "You make me feel a good kind of helpless. Like I don't need to care about anything, just what you do to me." He gritted his teeth as his back curled and he thrust up against her recklessly. "You're amazing 'cause, you know when to play the little girl, but you're really a strong woman."

Allison whimpered, giving her hips another quick swivel that made her moan. When they climaxed together, Allison pulled forward to collapse against his chest. She felt his hands release her hips and run up and down the length of her back.

"I, officially, cannot walk." She said groggily. "I don't even want to move."

House laughed, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder, "We can just lie here for a while." He assured, "It's Saturday, and I don't have a case, so I can stay with you."

"What time is it?" Allison asked.

"A little after ten."

"My flight's at 5." She reminded him.

"I know." He yawned. "And we're not meeting Wilson and Cuddy til around two."

"Where?"

"Restaurant next to the airport."

"Oh."

"Yeah." House turned them onto their sides so that they were facing each other, but her weight wasn't compressing his chest so much. As much as he'd love to just let her lie on him, oxygen was a little more necessary.

They fell asleep for another couple of hours, waking to feel the dismay that they had slept away a large chunk of their remaining time together.

Climbing into the shower, House wrapped his arms around Allison as the hot spray of water poured over them. "I don't wanna go home." Allison whimpered in his arms, her voice just barely audible over the shower's noise.

"I know." House said, pressing his damp head against hers, even as his hands soaped up her body and hers did the same to his. "Just one more year in Illinois and you can transfer out to the east coast." He reassured. He knew that they were just repeating the same horrible conversation from the night before that made their hearts ache, but dwelling seemed like all that they were capable of as the seconds and minutes ticked away.

When they were dressed and Allison's remaining belongings were thrown in her suitcase, which had been lugged over to House's condo the previous day so that there wouldn't be any interruptions in their final hours together.

"You look beautiful." House told her, taking in her light green sundress, and how it brought out the flecks of green in her eyes. Picking up the polaroid camera from the night before off of the coffee table, House wrapped an arm around her waist as she put the key he'd given her back around her neck. She looked at him and he placed a soft kiss on her lips as he clicked the camera. Even as the picture fluttered to the ground, they didn't stop their lips from molding to one another. Finally when the moment had ended, House bent down and picked up the photo, fanning it through the air. Watching it develop, House and Allison watched their faces appear, and the way that their lips fused, "Here." He said, "Another momento."

Jumping, Allison covered her neck and the hickey she knew was still visible there. Running to her suitcase, she extracted a translucent, black scarf and wrapped it loosely around her neck to hide the love mark.

"We have to get going to the restaurant soon." Allison reminded him, and House nodded.

--------------------------

"ALLY!" Lisa flung her arms around Allison's shoulders. "I'm sorry, I know you guys wanted to spend the whole day together, but I really wanted to see you off!" She cooed, giving Allison a tight squeeze before releasing her. "I'm going to miss my roommate!"

Allison laughed, "I'll miss you too, Lisa. But now, I have someone other than Greg to call!" She pointed out.

"Don't forget about me." Wilson hugged her as well, earning a glare from House.

"Yeah, Jimmy, 'cause I really want to remember the guy who gave me the death tour." Allison rolled her eyes, giving Wilson a small punch in the chest.

"Don't hold a grudge against me! It's him who made me do it!" Wilson pointed at House.

Together they all went to their seats at the restaurant and ordered their meals, a round of drinks soon finding its way to the group. Jokes and laughter circled around them, as House and Allison's hands remained firmly clenched together under the table.

"Okay! Top five things to remember your senior year!" Cuddy announced, and Wilson gave her a drum role, "Number five: Get all the "must have" classes out of the way first semester."

Wilson interjected, "Number four: Have at least _one_ class that teaches you something completely new."

House rolled his eyes, "Number three: Stop thinking about school and just party! You've been working hard enough as it is."

Wilson and Cuddy clapped House over the back, "Don't tell her to sway off of her academic course." Lisa repramended.

After a good half hour of arguing with their friend, and many more drinks consumed, there was finally a break in the feud. "Okay, fine, Number three redux:" House leered, "don't be a loser like these two are."

"You're not allowed t' play this anymore." Wilson gulped down the remainder of his drink, showing signs that he'd already had enough alcohol for one evening.

"And you and Lisa are lightweights and should stop ordering more drinks." Allison took Lisa's glass from her and put it back on the table.

"Hey! Hey!" Lisa pointed at Allison, "You're not allowed t' call us lightweights." Her finger swayed slightly in the air, "You're not even driiiiinnnking!" Obviously, Lisa's own tolerance to alcohol was worse than Wilson's.

"Yeah, because I feel like I'll vomit without liquor in my stomach when I fly. Could you imagine otherwise?" Allison rolled her eyes.

"All right, all right!" House put his hands up as his two colleagues continued to drive them up the wall. How he'd ended up the designated driver, he wasn't sure. He was the one losing his girlfriend for a year, so shouldn't _he_ be the one getting wasted? "Cuddy, close your top, and fix your lipstick, you've got a horrible Courtney Love thing going on with that smudge."

Lisa started wiping her mouth furiously, only making it worse. "You two are cut off." Allison said firmly, though she was greatly amused to see Lisa and Wilson loosening up for a change.

"You've got a flight to catch anyway." House sighed, looking at his watch. "Come on, Wilson, pay up." House gestured to the check, "Ally, can you take Ms. Love here to the car while I get Jimmy on his feet while relieving him of cash to pay our bill?"

Allison laughed and helped a wobbly Lisa to her feet and out to the car.

When they had arrived at the unloading section of the airport, Allison got out. House followed her, getting her suitcase out of the trunk for her. "So, goodbye?"

House nodded, "Yeah, this is it, Ally. I can't leave those two drunks alone in my car, or Jimmy might be looking at a second alimony payment." Allison laughed a little before wrapping his arms around his neck, "I love you." He said, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you too." Allison kissed his lips gently before taking her suitcase from him. "I'll call you when I get back to school, okay?" She smiled weakly, hating the empty feeling in her heart.

"Okay. Take care."

"Love you." She said again, almost painfully.

"Love you too." House waved as she inched closer towards the door.

Neither one wanted to be the first to look away, but House forced himself to, otherwise, he feared she'd run into another door. Turning his head, he got back into the car.

"Don't be so bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuueee, Greggy." Lisa cooed drunkenly. "She'll be back and you can loooooooooooooove each other aaaaaaaaallll ya' want!" She began to laugh, and Wilson joined in.

"I'm just going to miss her face." He said, more to himself than his two drunk companions as he turned the key in the ignition.

"There, there." Wilson clucked, "Just be "shhh" about it!"

House sighed, and decided to keep any more thoughts to himself. He was slowly being reminded why he didn't drink with these two anymore.

TBC


	21. Chapter 20

Title: Mentor

Chapter Twenty: Bad News, Revealed Secrets...

"Well, here we are again." Allison sighed, flinging her suitcase on her dorm room bed, "Senior year and still in a dorm room. Now don't we look like losers?"

Julia looked at her roommate with hollow eyes, not the usual sparkling emeralds Allison was used to seeing.

"What's wrong?" Allison sat next to her friend on the bed.

"I... I couldn't call and tell you, 'cause I didn't want to ruin your summer." Julia said quietly.

"Oh, God, what happened?" Allison stared her friend dead in the eyes.

"Jeff," Julia squeezed her eyes shut, "he was diagnosed with thyroid cancer a few days after you left."

Body slumping, Allison just sat with her mouth slightly agape as she stared at her friend. She knew that he hadn't been well, but she hadn't been focused on him at all before she left. Julia had kept her posted a bit, but ever since Allison had met House, the last thing on her mind had been other guys.

"I just..."

"I know," Julia shuddered slightly, "I couldn't believe it either when Joe told me." Looking at Allison, Julia smiled weakly, "I know you two weren't too close, but we are all friends, and I thought you should know. I just wanted to wait until I saw you in person." She swiped away a straggling tear.

"Are you okay? I mean, you spent the most time with Joe and Jeff." Allison put a reassuring arm around Julia's shoulder, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"It's just that... Him and Joe are like brothers, and I feel so badly for him." Julia took a rattling breath, "Joe's been so quiet these last couple of months. He doesn't want to do anything, he hardly talks to me anymore."

"He's just trying to be there for his friend." Allison cooed, "You'd do the same for me!"

Julia gave another half-hearted smile, "Yeah, then again," she sighed deeply, "I never thought I'd be happy that you had an insane crush on Dr. House."

Allison gave a little laugh, wanting to blab about it being more than a crush, "Why's that?"

"'Cause me and Joe were going to try and hook you up with Jeff. He liked you, thought you were cute. So I was going to try and get you two to hang out more our sophomore year, but," she gave a hollow grin, that seemed belying and cold, "you started falling hard for House, and wouldn't have anything to do with any other guy."

Bowing her head, Allison gave her friend a nudge, "And why does that make you happy?"

Julia's grin went back to a stoic mask, "Because, if it weren't for you crushing so bad on him, I woulda hooked you up with Jeff, and then you'd be losing a boyfriend, not an acquaintance." She gave a brief sniffle, "God, that must sound really mean."

Allison shook her head, "No, no not mean." Resting her head against Julia's, Allison gave a small smile, "You're just glad that I'm not hurting." She sighed.

Wiping her eyes, Julia gave her head a little shake, "Okay!" She clapped her hands as if trying to dismiss the gloomy atmosphere, "Tell me about New Jersey, and it better be exciting!"

"Oh! OH!" Allison glanced at the phone, "I forgot I was going to call Greg when I got back to school!"

Julia rolled her eyes, "Well you do that really quick and I'll scrounge up some junk food for us."

Allison nodded and reached for the phone, dialing the number quickly, "Hey." She said when he picked up.

_"Hi, Ally."_ House's voice came over the line, _"Lisa apologises for being an obnoxious drunk."_

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk long, I just wanted to call you and," Allison looked really quickly towards the door, "and tell you that I love you."

_"Love you too, Ally. Why can't you talk?"_

"Bad news cameth." She sighed, "But call me back tonight when you get off of work and we'll talk about it, okay?"

_"It's a date. You wear the neglige, and I'll bring the wine."_ She could hear the smile in his voice, _"Love you."_

"Love you too." Allison hung up, and no sooner had she done so, Julia walked in.

"I got some M&M's and some Cheetos." She held the bags and two Diet Cokes. "Fucking vending machines are a RIP OFF!

Allison laughed at her friend's dramatic ploys to distract herself from the earlier pain she had been expressing. It was hard to be close to Julia for these reasons. One moment she could be depressed and quiet, and the next she was bouncing off of the walls. With a sigh, Allison shook her head and patted the edge of her bed, which Julia quickly pounced onto, dropping some of the food in Allison's lap as they curled under an afghan.

"All right! Now tell me all about your summer!" Julia tore open a bag of her Cheetos and nudged Allison to begin.

"Well, I stayed with Lisa Cuddy. She's really cool! We'd hang out after work and just watch movies and drink wine or eat ice cream. It felt like I was in high school again, and sleeping over at a friend's house." She laughed, taking a pack of M&Ms and tearing it open, "Dr. Wilson was really easy to talk to about a lot of stuff. He's pretty straight forward."

"Like Dr. Pain in the Ass?"

Allison laughed, "No, Wilson's sweeter about it. There's a few times though, that you can tell he and House have been friends for way too long. He'll just kinda lash out at times. It's worse when Wilson does it, I think, 'cause you never know when it'll happen. You can expect it at any moment with Greg though." Allison sighed, thinking of Greg. "I think Lisa and I got pretty close though. It was like having a big sister." She laughed.

"I thought I was your sister." Julia hugged her friend with big puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, you're my twin sister who was born a month later." Allison assured.

Julia laughed, "So, what are you hiding from me?" She asked.

Allison's mouth twitched, "What do you mean?"

"Well, something must have happened with Dr. House, otherwise you wouldn't be avoiding talking about him. Before you left it was "House this" and "Greg that", and now you're just talking about Lisa and Wilson?" Julia shook her head, "That means either something really bad happened with House or something really, _really_ good." At Allison's expressionless returning gaze, Julia sighed, "Fine, you obviously don't wanna tell me about. Not your _best_ friend." She stood up.

"Wait!" Allison stood up, "It's suppose to be a secret."

"You don't think I can keep a secret?" Julia feigned being stabbed through the heart.

"Maybe you should have gone into acting instead of medicine." Allison's eyes narrowed. "Dr. Drama Queen."

Julia gave her a big, cheesy grin. "Nah, can't make as good of a living. And I can't sing and my dancing is horrible. I knew I shouldn't have started smoking when I was in high school. I have absolutely no lung capacity now." Flopping back onto Allison's bed she looked up at her roommate, "I understand if you don't wanna tell me, but if you're not going to because you're afraid I'll blab; you shouldn't be." She stretched wide, "After all, I can tell what probably happened from you _not_ wanting to tell me anything." She pointed out, then jutted out her bottom lip, "Pleeeeeeaaase give me some details?"

Allison flung herself down on the bed as well, curling onto her side to face her friend. "I just..." Allison bit her lip, "Okay, but this is just between you and me okay? The only people that know are Wilson and Cuddy. So you can't use his name."

"Do I ever?"

"And you can't call him Dr. Sardonic Bastard either, cuz people know who you're talking about." Allison glared.

"Fine, fine." Julia rolled her eyes, "So, didja touch his penis?"

"JULIA!" Allison smacked her friend over the back.

"Come on! I tell you about me and Joe." Julia curled her arms around Allison's waist, giving her a playful squeeze.

Rolling her eyes, Allison looked at her best friend with a mock glare, "Yeah, but-"

"Psh, you wanted to know, don't lie." Julia rolled her own eyes, "Does he know you're a virgin? Better yet, are you _still_ a virgin!?" She shook Allison.

"Jules-"

"OH MY GOD! You totally did it!" Julia squealed, "I can tell by that blush! You had sex!"

"I'm blushing because you're waaaaay too intrigued by my lack of a sex life." Allison grunted. As Julia deflated, Allison grinned, "But yeah, I totally did have sex."

Julia whooped, "Is he good? Was he okay with the whole... Virgin thing? Is he big?"

Allison buried her face in her hands, a fresh wave of blood collecting in her cheeks, "Yes, to all of the above."

"AH!" Julia squealed, "Is it just sex, or are you guys like... together, together?"

"Together, together." Allison was glad that the conversation wasn't going to be entirely about sex. "He gave me this before I left." She tugged at the black cord around her neck, and pulled the brass key out from under her shirt.

"Aw, that's cute." Allison showed her the inscription.

"He's a lot sweeter than you give him credit for." Allison told her, "I mean, you really only know him by how he acted at the lecture and in the diner, but he's really not as cold as you think."

"I'm sure." Julia smiled slightly, "After all, you are a good judge of character." Stretching slightly, Julia closed her eyes, "So, how many times did you guys..." She trailed off slowly, opening her eyes to wink at her friend.

"I lost count." Allison laughed, covering her mouth with her hands, "We did it a lot. I wish I'd known, or I would have gotten on birth control sooner. By the time I went and got the prescription, I only got to have sex without a condom a couple of times."

"Is he clean? I mean, it's not like he hasn't had his fair share of women!"

"Julia, he's a doctor, I'm pretty sure he's clean. And if he wasn't, he wouldn't have agreed to do it without a rubber." Allison rolled her eyes.

Sticking her tongue out at her friend, Julia insisted, "I'm just watching out for you. You're a new member of the "Getting Some Club", I just wanna make sure you're being careful."

"Aw!" Allison hugged Julia, "Thanks for thinking I'm so naive to think that birth control protects against STDs." Julia gave her friend a playful punch. "But we just had days where we'd curl up on the couch and watch movies, talking and eating dinner."

"So, why'd you stay with Cuddy? It sounds like you spent most of the time at his place." Julia quirked an eyebrow.

"Well," Allison faltered for a moment, "we can't be public yet 'cause it might damage our credibility."

"Oh... So that's why you didn't want to tell me?" Julia quirked an eyebrow, "Well, no worries, your secret's safe with me."

Smiling at her friend, Allison felt bad asking her next question, "So... Does Jeff have any chances of going into remission?"

Julia went very still, but shook her head, "No, it's pretty bad. He's just so young, Ally, none of us caught it." A lone tear began to fall from Julia's eye, and Allison quickly wiped it away, "Anaplastic."

"Oh God." Allison gasped.

"There's just too many tumors, and," Julia looked upward to ward off more unwelcome tears, "he's... God, Ally, he's falling apart. He's got another couple of months, and he won't let us call his parents until after." She took a rattling breath, "He doesn't want them to see him like this, and he wants me to call them when he..."

"Oh, Julia." Allison wrapped her arms around Julia's neck, "It'll be okay."

"And Joe is flipping out." Julia broke down completely, "He wants to call Jeff's parents, but he can't because Jeff doesn't want us to. And it's tearing Joe apart."

"Shh, it's okay." Allison cooed, "You should have called me. I can't believe you've been going through this by yourself."

"You're here now." Julia's watery eyes looked up at Allison, and the brilliant green they became when soaked in tears was startling. "I'm glad you had a good summer though."

"Here, have some chocolate." Allison waved the bag of M&Ms in front of Julia, who gave a choked laugh before snatching the bag. "You'll be okay."

"I just don't know how to tell his parents."

"Do you... Want me to do it?" Allison felt like it may be easier for her since she wasn't as close.

Julia shook her head, "No, he asked me to."

"Okay." Allison nodded. "I'm sorry I brought us right back where we were..."

"S'okay." Julia took a long, deep breath, "Just nervous, and scared and..."

"I understand. You remember how afraid I was last year? How it almost kept me from going into medicine." She nudged Julia in the shoulder. "You can do this, and if you cry or throw up, or whatever happens afterwards, it doesn't say anything about how strong you are. It just shows that you're human, and that you care. And, if you ask me, that's nothing to be ashamed of."

Julia nodded, "I'm just afraid that if I _can't_ do it... How am I suppose to be a doctor if I can't do it?"

"You can." Allison assured, "But you're close to Jeff, and it's understandable that you find it hard."

With another deep breath, Julia wiped her eyes and popped a small handful of M&Ms in her mouth. "Just hold my hand, will ya?"

Allison nodded, before giving her friend a large hug.

TBC

A/N- Heads up- you may need some tissues for (maybe 21) and 22! So, stock up!-Andi


	22. Chapter 21

Title: Mentor

A/N- Heya, guys. I got a very interesting review that I'd like to address! Yay! To brolly501: I totally understand your statement about the constant sex scenes, and your disappointment about the lack of scenes taking place in the hospital. This was actually my plan for a while, because we've been watching Allison grow as a future medical student for a while, and seeing very little development in her relationship with House. Yes, they talked a lot, and there was some definite blooming on that front, but I hadn't reached my goal with them yet. For chapters that took place during the summer I chose to include that much sex merely as a sign that she was growing more as a person as well as a doctor. She was growing up. And the continuous amounts of sex (though in a large part for my own enjoyment) were to show her as she grew as a lover and not just as a future medical student.-Andi

Chapter Twenty-One: Cry, Baby, Cry

It was strange for Allison to get back into school after the eventful summer she'd had. Part of her felt bored with the mundane classwork, but she knew that she must do it if she wanted to reach her goals. Her time spent at the hospital had been interesting, though less eventful than she'd anticipated. Because of the restrictions she was forced to follow, the entire experience had been annoying than beneficial. True, she was lucky to have the privilege, and it would definitely help her when applying to medical school; but the fact still remained that it had been less educational than she'd hoped.

The truth was that she'd grown more as a person than as a doctor during her stay in New Jersey. She'd learned things about herself that she had never recognised before. Also, she'd made a couple of new friends during her time there, and that was at least something. Actually, the only real things she'd taken from the hospital was seeing how it actually functioned, as well as Wilson dreaded "Death Tour". However, she hadn't expected to put that revelation to use to soon after she'd experienced it. At least she had the scheduled phone calls from Lisa, James, and especially Greg, keeping her up to date with hospital life. Their stories of the day, and Lisa's gossip over recent hospital goings on, were the bright point of her day. It also helped distract Julia from her own woes.

Stories of her summer, her time spent at the hospital, and with House had been very entertaining. Julia's own little inserts had caused uproars of laughter to emerge from their mouths when they were feeling blue.

However, every day at five in the afternoon, the phone rang, and both girls froze before Julia would pick it up and get updates on their friend's status.

They visited Jeff every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Every time, though, Allison could feel Julia grow more and more nervous. They both knew that the day when his parents would be called was coming closer and closer. Most of the time, Jeff was asleep when they visited, or on so many pain medications that he didn't really notice that they were there. His delirium was unsettling, and Allison was surprised at how little sorrow she felt when she watched him. After two weeks of this continuous reminding of Jeff's failing health, and the seemingly silent count down of his remaining time; both Allison and Julia could feel the strain. It was only a matter of time before the world collapsed in a burning pile of smoldering rubble.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked carefully, placing a gentle hand on her roommate's shoulder. Having just come back from breakfast, Julia was surprised to find Allison already studying.

"Yeah." Allison replied hollowly, staring blankly at her textbook. With a sigh she snapped it shut, "No."

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't told Greg about Jeff."

"Why not?" Julia sat down on the girl's bed.

"I'm nervous about what he'll say."

"How do you mean." Julia was confused, she tossed the Psychology book to the floor and laid down next to Allison.

"Greg's a lot of things to me."

"I'll say!" Julia teased, trying to lighten the mood, but at Allison's look, she quickly amended, "So, you're afraid that he's going to treat this experience as some sort of teacher's simulation rather than one of your life events?"

Allison nodded, "While I was in New Jersey, Greg was afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle the dark stuff that comes along with being a doctor. He was afraid that I'm too soft to cope with it." Now that she was dealing with it first hand, she was surprised how calm she felt. Part of her felt bad for not being upset, and that just made her feel worse.

"You were thinking the same thing not too long ago." Julia reminded her.

"I know, but, this is different. I'm friends with Jeff. I don't want to treat his death like it's nothing to me." Allison voice became slightly gruff.

"You and Jeff aren't that close."

"I know, but-"

"But what? You think tears of pity are gonna make Jeff happy?" Julia asked in disbelief.

"No-"

"Trying out for new role are ya? Saint Cameron, pities the dying she doesn't even know?"

"That's unfair." Allison snarled back, not enjoying having her complicated feelings turned into a quip about martydom. It was true though. Maybe she was being over sympathetic.

"But not untrue." Julia's voice hardened.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Allison glared, not caring that she had been telling herself that this day had been coming for a while. She had felt this fight building, and now that it was ready to explode, Allison was entirely consumed with the need to fight it out.

"Maybe I am." Julia hissed, completely vacant of her usual self-control.

"No. You really are." Allison stood up, "You know... I may not be as close to him as you are, Julia, but it doesn't mean that I don't care that he's dying." Her foot hooked on her Psych book and she stumbled a bit, sending it sliding across the floor. "You're just mad at me for not coddling you. I think the real truth here, is that you're mad at me for feeling sorry for Jeff 'cause you don't!" Allison snapped.

"What!?" Julia stood up sharply, stubbing her toe on the Psychology book that had slid over.

"You're not sad for Jeff! You're sad that Joe's not paying attention to you as much anymore! You think you can hide behind this meek, little facade and that everyone will think that you're so compassionate. Really, you just loathe the idea that Jeff's getting all the attention from your boyfriend, and you need to play the sweet girlfriend that holds his hand so that he'll remember who you fucking are!"

"You, fuckin' bitch!" Julia lunged at her roommate, tackling her to the ground. The two women rolled on the floor, knocking over a bedside table and the lamp that rested on it. The lamp shattered, but the girls continued their brawl, uncaring that someone had begun to pound on their door.

"Admit it, you're just a shallow, little drama-queen, playing the role of the good girlfriend." Allison snarled as Julia yanked her hair, and her own hands balled into fists.

"At least I'm not the one sleeping my way into a good medical school!" Julia yelped as Allison flung her fist into her cheek. Retaliating, Julia wound up and punched her roommate in the eye.

"Fuckin' Drama-Queen!" Allison tilted her hips and got on top of Julia. However, they struggled for dominance in their wrestling, and ended up pulling and yanking hair, alternating between clawing and punching. It truly was a mixed battle. As more and more blows were transfered, the two women were soon red faced and Julia had a bloodied mouth.

Finally the door burst open and the dorm's RA entered, two other students behind him, "What is going on in here!?" He shouted as he and the two other students tried desperately to disentangle the two women.

"WHORE!" Julia screamed as the RA yanked her away and contained her as the boy and girl kept Allison from retaliating.

"FUCK YOU!" Allison gave a lunge, but when she was restrained by the two other students, she spit at Julia.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The RA screamed, "What the hell happened in here!?" He demanded.

"Ask her!" Allison jerked her shoulders, shaking off the two students and began to pace.

"Go to Hell!" Julia managed to shake off her own restraints as well, "You said you weren't upset, you fuckin' liar!"

"Fuck you! At least I'm not pretending to be upset." Allison hollered back and all three mediators had to nearly tackle the two women to the ground to keep them away from one another.

"I'M NOT PRETENDING!" Julia screamed, but it wasn't one of anger anymore. Her voice was the sound of a soul shattering, and a heart breaking, "I admit it! Okay? I fucking admit it!" The RA released Julia as she fell to the ground in a ball of tears and shuddering sobs. "I just feel so fucking alone... I know it's selfish, I know it is, but it hurts so damn bad..." She was choking on her cries now, and Allison felt her own anger disintegrate as she crawled along the floor two wrap scratched and bloody arms around Julia's shaking form.

"Shh... Shh..." Allison cooed, her bloody cheek, caused by a nail's scratch, pressing against Julia's matted hair; she began placing gentle kisses despite the blood transfer. "I'm here for you." She promised.

The other three students who had broken up the fight all looked at each other and decided with silent glances that they should leave, but remain near the door in case war broke out once more.

"I really don't want him to die." Julia sniffled.

"I know, neither do I." Allison took in a shaky breath, "But, you know, not hurting..."

"Yeah, it hurts doesn't it?" Pulling away slightly, Julia looked skyward, trying to dissolve the onslaught of tears that were raining down her cheeks, "Why is it, that above all else, we want to feel nothing when someone dies..."

"But when someone we know dies and we feel nothing..."

"It hurts?" Julia shook her head. "What kinda fucking sense does that make?"

"You and I seem to suffer from over-developed guilt complexes." Allison tried to crack a joke, and it worked; Julia laughed, and managed to spray a bit of blood from her busted lip.

It was difficult to knowingly come to the conclusion that Jeff's death wasn't what had been tearing them apart. Instead, they discovered it was the atmosphere surrounding them, each playing up the distraught friend, and effectively creating anger towards one another. This unfortunate event had turned into a fight over who could act the most pitifully, and upon realizing that, they both felt the role of the guilty party.

"I'll clean your wounds if you clean mine?" Julia offered, trying to make amends over their fight.

"Deal." Allison stood up, though painfully. Julia had managed to get in a few vicious kicks, and now Allison's entire body felt bruised. "That lip is still bleeding."

"Your eye is already bruising." Julia grimaced.

Touching the tender flesh carefully, Allison concluded that she would have a black eye in a couple of hours. "Where, oh where, is the hydrogen peroxide?" Allison sighed. "You find it, I'll get some ice. That right hook of yours makes me feel like my eye is going to explode."

"Okay." Julia agreed and went about hunting down their personal First Aid kit.

Soon, the roommates were dabbing Bactine on multiple cuts and scrapes, and sticking bandades on anything that had continued bleeding after disinfection. Allison had a bright red scratch going vertically down her cheek to go with her black eye. Julia's entire left cheek and swelled up, along with her bloody, bottom lip. They were quite a pair.

"So... Do you feel better?" Julia asked, "'Cause, in a strange way, I do."

Allison laughed a bit, despite the pain it caused her, "Actually, yeah, I do feel a bit better." Allison thought for a moment, "I was so nervous for you, 'cause you're gonna be calling Jeff's parents soon, that I just kinda let the whole thing with Greg fester."

"And I was worried about why you've been so down lately, that I kept letting calling Jeff's parents slip into the background... And then I got mad at you for distracting me from him."

"I'm sorry I said that you didn't care about Jeff."

"I'm sorry I reduced your feelings for House into something as shitty as sleeping your way into a good medical school..." Julia licked her lip, and could still taste fresh blood. "You think this is gonna seal?" She licked the wound again.

"Stop licking it. It's like a kanker sore. Leave it alone... And don't smile." Of course, that statement made a silly grin cover Julia's face, and split the cut right back open. Allison rolled her eyes and pressed the ice-pack she'd retrieved over the darkening orbit.

"Maybe we should take up kickboxing or something. Next time it'll look a lot cooler when we brawl, instead of like a sissy fight." Julia teased.

"Believe me, I have brothers, there was nothing sissy about that." Allison groaned, "Anyway, if we actually learned how to fight properly, we might kill each other if there is a next time." She pointed out.

"True." Julia took up her own ice pack and held it over the left side of her face. "Are we good?"

"We're good. I think it's out of our system." Allison closed her visible eye and flopped her head back onto the bed. As she thought about this odd turn of events, Allison curled up on her side and considered everything that was bothering her. "I just..." With a deep breath, Allison managed to voice her frustrations, "I'm so mad about that program I did this summer." She confessed.

"Why!? You were so excited!" Julia squealed.

"Because, it wasn't everything I thought it would be." Allison frowned deeply, "I thought I'd be on the floor helping people, you know? Maybe even getting to help diagnose." With a shaky breath, Allison continued, "Instead, I got to play babysitter and watch other people have all the fun while I couldn't say anything or do anything or..." Tears slipped through her eyes. Reflecting, the summer probably would have been much more frustrating if it hadn't been for spending it with House.

"Well, you couldn't do those things. You haven't taken all the necessary classes to be diagnosing and stuff." Julia pointed out.

"I know, but I felt like such a shadow. I just got to stand there with my notebook and draw my own conclusions, but I couldn't do anything to find out if they were accurate. It was like taking a vow of silence." Allison's frown deepened. "But I couldn't tell them that, 'cause I knew what an opportunity I'd been given." She sighed and looked at Julia, "Does that sound like I'm being impatient?"

Julia laughed a bit, but tried not to smile, "Maybe a little impatient," she replied truthfully, "but not bad. I know you're anxious to dive right in, and that's not bad, but you have to be patient and go through the motions."

"Right." Allison turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, "You're gonna hate me for saying this."

"Should I get the First Aid kit back out?" Julia joked.

"I'm kinda treating Jeff's death as a test for myself." Allison admitted.

Julia sat quietly, waiting for a longer explanation.

"I'm not sure if I can handle death. Part of me wants to think I can, but another part is nagging me saying that I'll crumble." Allison took a long, deep breath as she made her final statement towards the subject, "That's why I've been going with you to the hospital so much."

Julia looked like she was going to lunge at Allison once more that day, but instead, her clenching muscles shook with a sob, "I'm guilty of that too." She confessed and began to cry.

Allison got up from her bed quickly and wrapped her arms around Julia as she cried.

"I just feel so bad using him as a guinea pig for my own sick, self-experiment." She swiped at tears, "But I had to know if I could do it!" She shook with a heavy sob, "But I think I'm too close, Ally." She sniffled back, "I think I really am too close. I don't think I can talk to his parents."

Allison nudged her head against her friend's and let out a tired sigh, "You're not a bad person, Julia. You had to know, just like I did."

"But that's not why I can't call them!" She wailed, "I can't call them, 'cause I'm afraid if I say, or do something wrong, Joe will hate me for not being gentler."

"Oh, Jules," Allison hugged her tighter, "it's not your fault. We can't make ourselves feel something that's not there. We can't feel sorrow if we don't feel the loss."

"I know." Julia wiped away more tears, and tried to shake her guilt.

"Anything we can do to make this day any more memorable?" Allison joked lightly, trying to change the subject once and for all.

"Well, you could call House and finally tell him what's going on." Julia pointed out.

"We've had enough emotional turmoil." Allison moaned, "We don't need anymore today."

As if by some cosmic balance that decides to kick you when you're down, the phone chose to ring at that moment.

As the phone rang, making the women jump apart, Julia got off of the bed and answered it, "Hello?... Hi Joe-... What? Oh my, God... Okay, I'll be over in a bit." Julia hung up and turned to Allison, "They've found that the cancer has metastasized into his brain. The doctors are saying Jeff could go any time within the next couple of days."

"Do you want me to go with you to the hospital?" Allison stood up.

Julia nodded, and without another word, the two women grabbed their purses and walked out the door.

As they walked to Allison's car, both women were surprised to notice a note of happiness in their hearts despite the horrible event in the near future. It was comforting for them to come to the realization that despite how bad things got, or even if they fought, they knew they'd be there for each other. Even as they drove to the hospital to await the death of Jeff, there was a bitter comfort knowing that they could make it through anything as long as they were friends. TBC

A/N- Okay, as the author it is my duty to apologise for my mistakes :( . I know that Joe and Jeff have only been mentioned characters in this fic, and that Allison's relationship with them has been non-existant, purely my fault. Sorry, but I would like to express that they actually did all hang out together at some point, but I unfortunately omitted it from my story. Purely by accident, mind you, but it's still a bit of a plot hole that I take full responsibility for. Sorry.-Andi


	23. Chapter 22

Title: Mentor

Chapter Twenty-Two: Knocking

It was odd walking through the hospital.

Surreal even.

Not because she knew that she was on her way to watch a friend die, but because as she walked the corridor and maneuvered around gurneys and patients in wheelchairs; Allison felt a comforting familiarity. The churning feeling that had been building in her stomach slowly eased away by the sense of belonging. She could walk the lengths of these hallways without the slightest feeling of trepidation or awkwardness. And as she and Julia came to Jeff's room, it was Allison who brought her hand forth to open the door without hesitation.

As the door swung back on its hinges, not making a sound of grinding metallic parts, as if to add to the deathly silence already consuming the room, Allison looked at the man she barely recognized lying on the bed. His face was paler than the pillow case it rested on, the only semblance of color was the dried red cracks of his lips. His cheeks had turned into hollow crevices that seemed to become concave before stretching into the strong structure of his chin.

"Hi, Jeff." Allison said softly, entering the room, and giving Julia's arm a tug. The girl behind her gave a deep breath before they entered and sat on a chair that was on the opposite side of the bed than Joe's.

" 'ey, Ally." Jeff said softly, his voice hoarse and breath shallow. It was the first time that she'd seen him coherent enough to speak, let alone recognise her, " 'ow did it go... In New Jersey?"

"It went great, Jeff." Allison said softly, realizing that he didn't remember the last two weeks at all.

"I thought... It was laryngitis." He twitched his arm slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you before I left." Allison said softly.

"Don't waste... your time... apologising... for that." His lips cracked as he gave a weak smile, causing the pale lips to crease with red. "I'm just glad... you're here... now..."

Allison knew that the inflammation of his glands was making it difficult for him to breathe and talk and that she shouldn't think too much into it. However, something inside her said it wouldn't be much longer.

"Jeff," Allison began softly, "I know you don't want your parents to hurt, but don't you think they'd want to say goodbye to you?" Her hand took his. "It might make you feel better, and if you care about them, you'd want them to be able to tell you they love you one last time, right?"

Eyes hooding, Jeff showed the familiar signs of fatigue, "I don't want... them to see me... like this." His hands twitched again, as if to gesture to the body that was shutting down on him.

"I know." Allison whispered. "But we could call them, and you could hear their voices."

Julia looked at her friend, as if to say "why are you doing this to me!?", but Allison ignored the look of trepidation.

"They'll come." Jeff's hollow eyes leaked tears down the creases of the corner of his eyelids.

"They'll want to see you, Jeff." Allison told him.

"They won't... Understand." The streams were flowing faster now.

"I'll explain it to them so that they do." Allison said firmly, and Julia's eyes snapped over to her.

"Julia..." Jeff looked at the other girl, "Should I?"

"I don't know." Julia choked, "I can't do it though. I can't. I'm not ready." She tried desperately to pull back the tears.

"Joe?"

"I've wanted you to tell them." Joe said huskily, making Allison jump. She had almost forgotten he was in the room, he'd been so quiet.

Jeff's eyes shut softly, "Call them." He said with finality.

Allison stood up with Julia as they went to find a pay phone.

"I can't do this, Ally." Julia said shakily. "I don't know what to say... I don't know..." She turned her eyes on Allison, beseechingly. "Will you... Will you do it?"

Swallowing hard, Allison nodded, and took the scrap of paper Julia had written Jeff's parents' number on. As she dialed, Allison half wanted to get the machine. She knew it was cold to want to leave something like that for them to hear, but it would be better than hearing them cry.

When a woman picked up, Allison tried her best not to stammer, "Hello, is this Mrs. Howards?... Hello, Mrs. Howards, this is Allison Cameron, I go to school with your son." Allison took a deep breath, "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but he requested that you speak to one of his friends. Jeff was diagnosed with thyroid cancer back in June-" Allison couldn't help pulling the phone from her ear when the woman shrieked. "I know this is difficult, but-... He didn't want to worry you, or for you to see him like this, but he's running out of time and he's changed his mind. He wants to see you. No, I'm sorry, there's nothing the doctors can do, the cancer has spread to his brain, and it won't be long before his body can no longer fight off the cancer. He's been so strong." She said in a comforting tone, "I'm sorry that the hospital couldn't do more for your son, but please, he wants to at least speak to you... Okay... Okay... I just want you to be aware that his voice may be a bit raspy, but he's on pain medications, and I assure you that he is comfortable... Yes, ma'am. We'll call you from his room in five minutes." Allison hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. Julia was staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked.

"Yeah." Allison stared off. She had listened to Jeff's mother crying the whole time that she'd explained what was going on. From the moment she said cancer to the moment she hung up the phone, she'd heard the woman weep. The distraught cries were still echoing in her mind. Her eyes were still picturing a woman she didn't know, burying her face in her hands and shuddering with gut wrenching sobs.

"Are you sure?" Julia asked softly.

Allison nodded, still staring off, "I just need some water. Can you make the call in five minutes?" Julia nodded, able to at least do that much since her friend had done the hardest part. "Go back to the guys." With that, Allison began to walk off in the other direction.

It was so odd.

So surreal.

At that moment, Allison didn't feel anything at all. Despite the cries she still heard in her ears. Despite the things that her eyes still visualized. Allison didn't feel the nausea she had back in New Jersey. She didn't feel the tears welling up like she had expected.

That was why she couldn't go back into that hospital room. Because she'd just detached herself entirely, and the stoic expression she knew that covered her face, would be too cold to turn upon those grieving in that room.

Arriving in the ladies washroom, Allison stared at her reflection in the mirror, wondering if she looked as calm as she felt. No, she looked like she was in a state of shock, and the signs of the fight she'd had with Julia a meer hour ago were very noticeable with her black eye and scratched face. Then her mind began to wonder if she had actually gone into shock. Her mind quickly argued that it was improbable to go into the medical definition of shock, but the emotional definition was another story.

Her hands felt cold. Other than her wide eyes, that was the only physical sign that she was stressed. But as she thought about it, her heart sped up and her breathing went shallow. Tearing her eyes from the mirror, Allison looked at the floor.

"Stop it." She told herself, "I'm doing this to myself." Allison took a deep breath, "I feel guilty that I'm not crying, so I'm quickly giving myself an anxiety attack." Allison took another deep breath to counteract the shallower one's she'd experienced. "There's nothing wrong with me not crying. I'm not heartless for not crying." But even as she told herself this, she felt the tears begin to leek from her eyes. "No, no, no." Allison slammed her fist to the countertop. She knew the tears she was shedding weren't for Jeff, and it angered her. She couldn't cry for him, the man who was dying didn't get any tears. Instead she cried for not crying for him. She cried for the over all feeling of guilt. She wasn't sad, her mind couldn't grasp sorrow.

"Ally?"

"GO AWAY!" Allison hollered, and the door quickly shut.

Left alone with her empty feeling, Allison looked up once more at her reflection. "I'm not heartless." She told her reflection. "I AM NOT HEARTLESS!"

But her reflection just looked back at her with doubt towards the statement. Spinning around, Allison left the washroom and went to the pay phone. She dropped a large amount of coins into it before getting to dial the number she wanted. "Greg."

_"Ally, I tried calling your dorm but no one picked up-"_

"I'm at the hospital." Allison cut in.

_"Are you okay!?"_ His voice was worried.

"I'm fine... One of my friends has thyroid cancer. It's metastasized to his brain, and he could go any day now."

_"I'm sorry, Ally."_

"I just called his parents to tell them he was dying, and... Greg... I can't cry." Allison said softly. "I can't cry for him, and it makes me feel even worse than if I could." Her voice was dull.

_"You're compartmentalizing, Ally, just like you wanted to be able to do." House told her. "You're not feeling it yet."_

"BUT I WANT TO!" A passing nurse looked at Allison before scurrying away, "I want to be able to cry for him."

_"Don't worry about it."_

"I will worry about it, Greg." Allison growled, "Why can't you understand? Why don't you get it? I need to cry for him."

_"Ally, I told you in the beginning, that I can't hold your hand every time you had to deliver bad news."_ House took a deep breath, _"You have to learn to deal."_ There was a slight hesitation, and then the line cut out.

Allison stared at the phone for a long moment, disbelieving that he'd actually hung up on her. Hanging up her own phone, Allison leaned against the wall and curled over her knees as she slid towards the floor. She shook, and cried. Sobbing harder and harder, her breath hard to take in because of how her body was crunched together.

An arm fell over her shoulder, and Allison saw Julia slide down the wall next to her and started crying, "He... He got to speak to his mom and dad... He... He passed away while they were telling them how much they love him." Julia said between her own choking sobs. "I-I couldn't bare to tell them... I told them that he fell asleep... Joe's gonna stick around to meet them when they arrive."

Allison felt like she'd been kicked in the ribs by a steel toe boot. The wind left her and she started coughing over the harshness of her cries. Soon she'd calmed herself enough to say in a voice steadier than she thought she'd be able to manage, "Let's get out of here."

Julia nodded and the two women stood up. Allison's hand rested over the key that hung from her neck. Part of her wanted to rip it off and throw it into the nearest trash can, but she couldn't. She knew that Greg would always shift between being her friend, her lover, and her mentor. He couldn't be all three all the time, she just wished he'd chosen to be her friend in this circumstance.

--------------------------------

House paced his office. What had he been thinking? Why had he hung up on her like that? He wanted to pull out his hair, or just shut his head in a door for his stupidity. What had he been thinking?

There was still a chance to make it right, he had to make it right.

Going to his computer, House booked the earliest flight he could to Chicago, before leaving his office and going straight to Lisa, "I've gotta go."

"House, it's only noon. Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Cuddy yelled at him.

"I need to go to Ally."

Lisa groaned, "I know you guys have been apart for over a month already, but-"

"One of her friends is dying." House said flatly, "And she had to call his parents and tell them."

"Oh no." Lisa's expression dropped, "Okay, but you've gotta be back by Wednesday!" She called as House sprinted towards the elevators, "I'll tell Diar you had a family emergency!"

House went straight to the airport, not even bothering to pack anything to change into the next day.

When he landed, he rented a car and drove, he drove to Allison's campus and then paused when he came to her dorm building.

It had been five hours already. Five hours since he'd made a complete ass out of himself and left her crying by herself.

Making his way into the building, House took to the flights of stairs like he were a teenager again, ending up on her floor in no time. He didn't know how he remembered Allison's building, let alone the floor number or room number, but he did, and as he came to her door, he felt nervous. What if she didn't want to see him now. What if she was angry?

Squaring his shoulders, House decided he could handle her wrath, so long as she forgave him for being an idiot.

Allison opened the door and looked at House, with sad, cold eyes. Her black eye made House flinch, and he wondered who had been fool enough to hit his girlfriend. Her voice was choked when she spoke at last, not even opening the door for him to enter, "I needed you five hours ago and you hung up on me. Now I just want to be alone." And she closed the door with a sharp click, but it may as well have been a slam in House's ears.

Walking across the hall, House leaned against the wall across from her door, but before he could slide down to sit on the floor, Allison's door opened and House straightened up. It was Julia, and she looked like she'd been in a bar fight. It was clear to him now, that Julia and Allison had probably been the ones that had inflicted each other's wounds.

As Allison's roommate came out with her arms crossed over her chest, she glared at House, "Why doesn't it suprise me that you would make an ass out of yourself?"

Glaring at the young woman, House replied, "For the same reason I'm not surprised that your friend's impending death still hasn't managed to make you be nice to me."

"It's not impending. He died. And a dead friend is no reason to stop calling you the bastard that you are!" She clenched her jaw, "Jeff was a truthful, nice, sweet, and handsome guy. And you... Well... you're half the man he was." Julia glared back at him. "But for some unknown reason, fate had her fall in love with you. And as much as I hate to admit it, it's probably a good thing she fell in love with you. 'Cause otherwise, she'd probably be mourning the loss of a lover; not just upset that she had to tell a friend's parents that he was dying." House went to say something, but Julia silenced him quickly, "She's loved you forever, and that's why I never hooked her up with anyone; 'cause I knew that she loved you. I tried her entire freshmen year to get her and Jeff together. But the minute she saw you, she wouldn't take her nose out of her books long enough to know another man existed. She was too busy loving you, and wanting to impress you." Julia's arms tightened over her chest, "But instead of loving her back, you just tore her apart and took away my sweet, innocent Ally. She doesn't recognize herself anymore because of what you've told her. She thinks she's a monster, and you're the one who made her one." Julia pointed to the door of their dorm room, "She's in there. You're the one who tore her apart and put her back together the way that you wanted. And then you just walked away and made her deal with things you told her she was ready for. Well she wasn't, and that's your fault." Julia gave him one final glare before stomping off down the hall.

House didn't feel like wasting his time fighting with Julia, so instead of lashing out with his defensive remarks, he just let her stomp off. When he was left alone in the hallway, House went to the door. It was locked.

Glaring at the defiant door knob, House thought for a moment before scrambling through his pockets. The locks tended to be pretty cheap on these doors, so House hoped he'd be able to use his lock picking technique, developed over the years from breaking into filing cabinets and other department heads' offices. When he'd successfully unlocked the door with a piece of the pen in his pocket and and the paper clip he'd had in there for some unknown reason, he pushed the door open.

"Leave me alone!" Allison grumbled.

"C'mon! Give me some credit! That was some serious fucking Macgyver shit!" He gestured to the door, "I must really want to see you if I put forth _that_ much effort!" House put his hands on his hips.

Allison didn't say anything, so House shut the door behind himself and went to her bed. He had to struggle with her just to wrap his arms around her and hug her, but once she was in his embrace, she stopped trying to fight him off. "I was wrong." Allison went completely still, "I'm sorry I left you alone... But ever since the first time you spoke to me, I held you to a higher standard than anyone else I've ever known. I wanted to see you get better grades than Lisa, I wanted you to be more compassionate than Wilson, and I wanted you to be able to block out the pain and the humanity like me." House stroked her hair, "But you can't do all of those things, because no one can be compassionate and hardened to the world, and it was stupid of me to put you on a pedestal so high that the minute you stuttered, you'd fall and shatter to pieces... I know that I did this to you, and I can never take it back, but please, just give me the chance to show you that I won't desert you like that again."

Allison shivered and sniffled before turning her big watery eyes up at him, "I love you!" She wailed, her arms wrapping around his neck, "If you'd walked away from me again, I would have killed you, you bastard!" She sobbed into his throat.

House couldn't help the chuckle in his throat, "That's right, threaten me with bodily harm. It'll make you feel much better."

Allison laughed and squeezed him tighter. "I love you."

"Love you too." Looking around, House thought for a moment, "Was Julia coming back?"

"No, she's staying with Joe. We were gonna be together tonight, but you showed up, and she figured she should be with him, so yeah..."

"Where's your Fine Arts building?"

-----------------------

"Greg, this is a really bad idea." Allison said in a harsh whisper.

"Sh." House grunted, going to work on the lock of the building.

"Greg." Allison moaned in worry as the lock gave and they hurriedly went into the building. "What are we doing in here?"

"I'm going to cheer you up."

"Honey, I don't find anything uplifting about doing a B&E." Allison nibbled her bottom lip from fear of getting caught as they wandered around in the near dark.

"Shh." House took her hand as they made their way through the building. "Here's where we need to be." House said, testing the door and finding it, surprisingly, unlocked. "Come on."

Allison whimpered as they went into the room. She saw a piano in the room and quickly remembered the one that was in his condo. She'd awoken to hearing him playing it a few times, but had never had the privilege to see him play. House quickly went to the bench and pushed back the key cover. Leaning against the piano, Allison listened as he lightly played the keys. As she listened, she realized that she knew the melody. Before she could think, her voice came forth and sang while he played.

_I heard there was a secret chord _

_That David played and it pleased the Lord _

_But you don't really care for music, do you? _

_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelu----jah _

House smiled and looked at her as he took over the lyrics.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you _

_She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelu----jah _

_Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you _

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelu----jah _

_There was a time you let me know whats really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (and) _

_Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelu----jah _

Tears spilling from her eyes, Allison listened as he played the bridge, and joined him in the final stanza and chorus.

_Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you _

_And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelu--jah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelu---u---jah _

TBC

A/N- Hey, Annie-girl, I appreciate your observation, but for once!! Hey hey! This wasn't something I omitted! Yay! It was, however, an unfortunately unobserved aspect towards Jeff's inevitable death. You just jumped the gun a little bit, and that was actually to be addressed in this chapter. First remember, that Joe has been trying to encourage Jeff to let them call his parents, but no one will do it without the man's consent. Secondly, never ever underestimate an individual's fears outweighing what they know to be the right thing to do. Julia was actually quite terrified of making the call, and that is my reasoning for her not stepping up to the plate and trying to persuade Jeff to let her make the call. And of course, Allison and her meddlesome ways tipped the scales... Anyway- Hope that answers a few things...-Andi


	24. Chapter 23

Title: Mentor

Chapter Twenty Three- Dark Morning

Waking up, Allison thought it was still night time. The overcast sky outside her window quickly assured her that it was morning, but the darkness it casted was unsettling.

She lay in bed, still clothed in what she had worn the previous night after returning from their break-in at the music building. House was lying beside her, his eyes still shut softly, his breathing still rhythmic. Allison smiled as she watched him sleep.

The hollowness that had consumed her the previous day was ebbing away slowly and painfully, but there was a great comfort in having him by her side. Though she had been mad at him, her heart was quick to forgive him. She knew she would have done so, whether he had shown up at her door or not.

With a grimace, Allison noticed that her black eye that she'd gotten from Julia the previous afternoon was probably more visible now than ever before. Sighing, the young woman crawled out from her lover's embrace and went to check the damage in her mirror.

Groaning, Allison took in the sight of her face. She still had the long, red scratch running down the right side of her face, and the bruise that consumed her left eye was turning a dark purple, speckled with little red dots. The knowledge that Julia's left cheek was probably in the same condition did little to comfort her.

"You all right?" House asked, having woken up to find her examining the extent of her disfigurement.

"Yeah." She sighed, turning around and going back to the bed to flop down on the mattress beside him.

"So, you and Julia got in a fight then?" He asked.

"Yeah." Allison curled against him.

He managed to figure out what it was probably about and decided, for once, not to pry, "I'm sorry I can't stay all day. I've got to be back at work tomorrow." House curled his arms around her waist, "I've got to leave to catch a plane back to New Jersey around five, okay? so I'll have to leave around noon thanks to all the increase in security." He said carefully.

"I understand." Allison smiled weakly, though she wished he could stay with her through the funeral she knew that she'd be attending later that week. "I'm just glad you came."

With an equally weak smile, House kissed her forehead, the only part of her face that was neither bruised nor scratched, "What else could I do? I made a mistake."

"No."

"Yes, I did. And I don't admit that... well... ever really. So just accept it." He smirked at her.

Allison managed to smile earnestly at that. "Well, I'm glad you realized what a bastard you were being."

"It's already eleven." He said, looking at the clock, "Want me to take you to lunch before I go?"

Allison shook her head, "No, just stay here and hold me while you still can." She requested, nuzzling her head into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Feeling him nod against the top of her head, Allison closed her eyes and basked in his warmth.

Somehow, the overcast skies didn't seem so daunting anymore. "Why don't you call Julia before I leave? I don't want you to be alone after I go."

She nodded, but didn't make a move to reach for the phone. There was plenty of time to call Julia.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He assured, kissing the top of her head.

The time they got to spend together wasn't nearly enough for either of them. Every minute that slipped into the past seemed like a taunting slap in the face. How could a clock be so evil?

As a quarter to noon ticked closer and closer, Allison finally dislodged herself from House's embrace to reach for the phone. Julia picked up halfway through the first ring, and assured Allison that she would be back in the dorm room by noon.

"Strange." Allison hung up the phone.

"What?"

"Jules sounded really anxious to come back here." She frowned setting the phone and its cradle back on the night stand.

House thought for a moment, "Her and Joe probably didn't feel too comfortable around each other last night."

"Why do you say that?"

"He just lost his best friend, and he probably just wanted to be alone. Having her there made him bottle up his emotions, and he's probably resenting her a lot right now." House pointed out.

"Wow."

"What?" He looked at his girlfriend.

"That was impressively perceptive of you."

"I'm quite the perceptive individual." He pointed out, "Just because I choose not to act like a human being, doesn't mean I don't know how human beings act."

Swatting him playfully, Allison gave him a dazzling smile, "You're more humane than you give yourself credit for."

"Then why does everyone call me misanthropic?" He teased.

"You're not misanthropic, you just labeled yourself that so people don't try and take advantage of you with their sob stories."

"Ah, now who's perceptive."

"There was never any argument about my own perceptions." Allison pointed out with a small smile tugging the corners of her lips.

With a twitch of his mouth, House wrapped his arms tighter around her waist, brushing his lips against the soft hairs that framed her face. "You're beautiful." He murmured so softly that his breath tickled her ear.

"I look like a member of fight club." Allison pouted, jutting that full, bottom lip out, making her look entirely nibble worthy.

"Still beautiful." He closed his eyes.

Allison never thought that House looked old, but the way his face softened when his eyes closed, and the way that his lips curled upwards at the corners made him look years younger than she knew him to be. Every time she looked at him in such a natural and unguarded fashion, a bit of her died and reincarnated itself into a being that thought that she'd known him forever. It was strange how every bit of time she spent with him made her feel like they'd been with one another much longer than a calendar could measure.

Julia arrived at ten minutes to twelve, interrupting their cozy contentment. Flopping onto her bed, the young woman stared at them in a way that could be categorized as longing. No one said anything in those last remaining minutes until the clock adjusted and flashed 12:00 PM at them mockingly.

"Got to go." House grunted, retrieving the arm Allison had been lying on before rising from her bed. Allison got up as well and walked the short distance from her bed to the dorm room's door. "I'll see you later." He assured, planting a gentle kiss on her lips, "Call me if you need me, or if you need to talk."

"Okay." Allison gave him a stronger smile than she'd been able to muster earlier that morning, "Love you."

"Love you too." He gave her one more kiss before he opened the door, "Bye, Jules."

"Bye." Julia said quietly before House slipped out the door.

"You okay?" Allison went to her friend's bed and laid down next to her.

"I guess."

"Things between you and Joe must be pretty awkward right now, huh?" Allison said gently.

"Yeah." Julia couldn't even bring herself to smile even in an encouraging manor. "I just feel like... Like we... I shouldn't have left him to meet Jeff's parents by himself."

"You did the right thing." Allison assured, "He needed time to grieve, and he wouldn't have been able to with you in the room."

"We've been together a year and a half already!" Julia moaned, "How can he not feel comfortable enough to..." She trailed off at a loss.

"Doesn't matter how long you've been together, some guys never feel comfortable enough to display that kind of vulnerability. Hell, even some girls can't." Allison wrapped her arms around Julia, "This wasn't as hard on us as it was him. I'd be wreck if it had been you."

"Same here." Julia smiled sadly, "And I probably would have wanted to be alone to say goodbye to you." She sighed, "I'll give him some time."

"That sounds like a good idea. Just give him a few days before you call, and don't try and make any plans with him just yet. Let him come back to you when he's ready, just assure him that you're still there for him."

"When did you become the relationship guru?" Julia teased.

"Greg's quite insightful." Allison smirked. "More so than you give him credit for."

"Psh." Julia waved her off before turning serious once again, "The funeral's gonna be Thursday."

Allison nodded, "I think... I think we should do something afterwards."

"Like what?" Julia looked at Allison solemnly.

Shrugging, Allison suggested, "I don't know, just something that we can look forward to so that it will be easier to get through."

"How about not going to class."

"Let's get some movies and pizza, and just veg." Allison shrugged, "I don't feel like going to class for the rest of the week anyway."

Nodding, Julia sighed. It didn't take long before the women fell asleep, exhausted from the roller coaster of feelings they'd been shoveling the last few weeks. Sleeping the entire day away was definitely an easy escape.

-----------------

Allison and Julia sat off towards the back corner of the funeral home. They watched silently as people entered and shook the hands of Mr. and Mrs Howards. Joe was seated just behind Jeff's family, his encouraging hand reaching out to rest on a sister or brother's shoulder and offer comfort.

Not knowing any of Jeff's family members, both girls just sat in silence, unable to approach, other than when they first arrived and in turn took each family members' hand and shook it gravely. Now, shunning themselves to the chairs furthest from the grieving family, both wondered why they were there, and if they should even attend the burial.

There was nothing for them here, and all either managed to do was to stand out, unable to comfort anyone who entered. What more was there to do?

"I think we should go." Allison said softly in Julia's ear.

The girl nodded and both of them rose as silently as possible and drifted into the shadows and quiet murmurs of the fresh wave of people arriving to pay their respects. Allison saw Julia hesitate at the door, giving a sorrowful glance back at Joe before bowing her head and being lead outside.

------------------

Curled up between their beds, a nest of blankets and pillows were arranged around the two women curled within their folds. The floor in front of them was littered with empty cookie dough wrappers and empty cans of soda. Signs of women in distress were flashing all over the room as a weepy chick flick played on the tv screen in front of them.

"Why do we watch these if they make us cry?" Allison dabbed her eyes with a wadded up kleenex.

"Because it has a guaranteed happy ending." Julia pointed out, parroting her buddy's action.

"Ah, touche." Allison curled tighter in her bundle of blankets, leaning against the side of her bed. Reaching out, she managed to touch her fingertips to the edge of the pizza box that had been shoved around the corner of the bed. Dragging it closer, Allison flipped it open and took a slice.

"So," Julia tapped a nervous finger against the side of her soda bottle, "when do you get to see House again?" She asked.

Allison shrugged, "Don't know." She sighed, shaking her head, "It's quite possible that I won't see him until next summer... Maybe sooner if I get an interview with Johns Hopkins."

Nodding, Julia leaned heavily against her friend, "I hope I get an interview on the East Coast too." She sighed, "Maybe we could be roommates over there too! I doubt I'll get into Johns Hopkins, but the University of Maryland looks really great, I'd die if I got in there!"

Allison smiled, "We'll make it." She assured, trying to regain her usual optimism that had been clouded over the last few days.

With a quick hug, Julia thought for a moment, "But... You're gonna go like, what... At least six months without seeing your boyfriend?" The hopeless romantic in Julia couldn't stand for that, "I mean... That's just... _Wrong_!"

A sad smile tugged at Allison's lips, "Yeah, well, he can't just take off of work for a week and come out here to see me." She pointed out.

"I know but... Couldn't he make up an excuse or something?" Julia pouted.

"Like what?" She quirked an eyebrow.

Julia shrugged, "I don't know."

"Neither do I." Allison sighed regretfully. "We'll make it work."

Deflating a bit, Julia grabbed a slice of pizza, "I just don't think it's fair that the one time you got to see him, it was for, like, a _day_ and you didn't even get any lovin' in!"

Allison smacked her roommate with a pillow. "We just buried a friend. I don't think my sex life is appropriate topic material."

"It's perfect distracting, topic material!" Julia gawked. "What better discussion could there be for taking my mind off of badness?"

"Your own sex life?" Allison suggested.

Julia scoffed, "I haven't gotten laid in nearly three months." She rolled her eyes, "No disrespect to Jeff, but he managed to keep me celibate the whole run of his illness."

"Sex isn't everything. I mean you and Joe-"

"Haven't had sex in 11 weeks, haven't kissed in three and a half weeks, and haven't really even touched each other, even holding hands, in nearly two weeks." She looked solemnly at her palms which were coated in grease, "The night I spent at his place, he kinda just let me in and went straight to his own room. I slept on the couch."

"You should have come back!" Allison cried in surprise, "You shouldn't have been alone."

"I did come back. You and Greg were gone, so I went back to Joe's."

"Oh yeah..." Allison felt guilty. "Greg and I uh... Kinda, broke into the Fine Arts building."

"WHAT!? Why!?" Julia was so surprised that she started to laugh, unable to wait for an explanation.

Allison felt her own smile tug at her lips, "He wanted to cheer me up. So we went in search of a piano. We got to the one in the Fine Arts building and he played for me." She couldn't help but to hug her arms around herself, "It was so sweet."

"Breaking and Entering is sweet?" Julia quirked an eyebrow, "So, does this mean I should get you a black body suit and a ski mask for Christmas this year?" She teased.

Allison whopped her friend over the head with the now empty pizza box.

"Speaking of Christmas," Julia laughed as she was repeatedly smacked over the head with the empty box, "where are you going for winter break?"

Halting her abusive pizza box torture, Allison thought, "Well, I know my parents are going to Hawaii this year. It's their 25 year anniversary on December 17th. My brothers and I told them it would be fine, and that we could all get together later." She flung the empty pizza box towards the garbage can. "Stephen was thinking about spending the holidays with his boyfriend's family, and Bryce already planned on staying with his future in-laws." Allison filled in. "Nothing's set in stone, but that's pretty much what's happening."

"Awww, so where are you going?" Julia asked.

Allison shrugged, "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

"There's always a room for you at my parents' place." She assured.

"Thanks, Jules." Allison smiled gently.

TBC

A/N- Yay, we're in the middle of a blizzard! Good times, let me tell ya! Anyway, sorry it took a while, but this chapter went through a LOT of renovations before I finally got it how I wanted! Anyway, take care everyone, review, and a Whole Lotta Love!... Oh, and John Doe, have I finally reached your standards yet, or am I still a pathetic excuse for a writer? You haven't reviewed to mock me again yet, so I was just curious. :D Cheers-Andi


	25. Chapter 24

Title: Mentor

Chapter Twenty-Four: Break Time

As winter break came closer and closer, Allison could feel the draining power that midterms could instill on a student clawing her way through their senior year. Luckily, her last tests were that day, and soon the hellish feeling would end. Flopping onto her bed, she welcomed the sight of Julia coming into their dorm room and mimicking Allison's fatigued action of flopping onto her own bed.

"How many more do you have left?" Julia groaned as she turned her head to look at her roommate.

"One more!" Allison moaned regretfully, "I just want it to be OVER!" She cried in anguish. "Halfway mark almost there."

"So, where are you going for Christmas?" Julia asked, trying to distract her friend from the inevitable trauma that her last midterm would put her through.

"Don't know..." Allison buried her face in her pillow, "I already told you my parents are spending it in Hawaii, and my brothers are all going to their fiances' homes for the holiday. So I'll probably go to my parents' house and spend the holiday there in quiet reflexion." She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"That's pretty cruel." Julia frowned.

"Nah, I'm the youngest of three." Allison tilted her head to smile reassuringly, "One holiday without the family isn't going to kill me, trust me!" She laughed. "Plus, you have no idea what Christmas is like with my brothers, it's like spending the holiday with three year olds." She laughed a bit, "I could definitely go for some relaxation."

"What about Greg?" Julia grinned wickedly. "Some hot holiday lovin'?"

"Oh jeez," Allison flung a pillow at her roommate, "don't you think we do anything else?"

"I don't know..." Julia looked up at the ceiling innocently. "You sounded like a pair of bunnies the way you were talking on the phone the other night."

"YOU HEARD THAT!?" Allison squealed, covering her mouth with her hands, "I thought you were asleep!"

"Ha!" Julia giggled, "I quote, "Greg, baby, I miss you sooooooooooooo much! --Cry, cry-- I miss feeling you inside meeeeAHH!!"

Allison tackled her roommate and a flurry of giggles erupted as the two women wrestled.

"I WANT YOU SO BAD!!" Julia went on without relenting.

"STOP!!" Allison couldn't stop giggling despite her embarrassment.

After their brawl the day of Jeff's death, the two women had made a rule that they wouldn't let their misery and own angers create a moribund atmosphere between them. Instead they made sure to express themselves openly and without worry. Ever since, their friendship had grown stronger.

When their playful fight had ended, they sprawled on the floor in a gasping heap, "But seriously, why don't you go see Greg?"

Allison let out a longing sigh, "I can't afford it." She pouted slightly, "I've got to conserve all that cash I saved up in high school. Yeah, accumulated interest." She mock cheered, though the sounds of regret were clear in her voice.

Julia smiled comfortingly, "Well, maybe Santa will give you a nice present for being such a responsible girl. And giving up sex to afford to move out after graduation... Well, I'd say that definitely gets you stricken _off_ of the naughty list." She winked playfully. "Does Santa deliver sex partners?" Allison quirked an eyebrow.

"As long as they're not made in his image, who cares?" Julia teased back, "So, when's that last midterm?"

"Half hour."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna be leaving before you get back, so you have a good winter break, okay, Ally?" Julia gave her friend a hug. "I hope you don't spend the whole time alone." She cooed as Allison slung her bag over her shoulder to disembark for her final mid-term. "And don't stress out! We've got ONE MORE SEMESTER before medical school!"

Allison felt her own excitement well at that statement, "Have you heard back from the University of Maryland yet?"

"Nope, how about you with Johns Hopkins?" Julia frowned.

Allison shook her head, "Hopefully it'll be soon."

"Hehe, it would be great if we got interviews after break, like a late X-mas gift or something." Julia bounced a bit.

Allison nodded in agreement, "See you later, Jules." She finally went towards the door, "Tell your parents I said "Merry Christmas", and stay out of trouble."

"That doesn't sound like much fun." Julia teased as Allison left with a rueful shake of her head.

----------------------------

Dragging herself back to her dorm after her last test, Allison wanted nothing more than to collapse on her bed and fall asleep until she had to pack up and leave for her parents' house. As she approached her dorm, a hand flew out and stopped her. With a shriek, Allison flung her bookbag outwards and tried to run.

"WOAH!" House's voice kept her from running. "And here I thought you'd be glad to see me!" He teased when Allison finally realized that it was him.

"You asshole!" Allison smacked him, "You scared the shit out of me!" Finally his presence came at her full force and she realized, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been conspiring with Julia." He admitted, "I heard a little story about how a certain aspiring doctor had nowhere to go for the holidays..." House wrapped his arms around her waist, "So, I finally took a vacation and decided to take you somewhere."

Allison felt warmed by his thoughtfulness, "That's so sweet." She cooed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're a good boyfriend." She gave him a tight hug.

"Julia would beg to differ." He smirked, "So why don't I help you pack. Two weeks right?" He checked, and she nodded, "Good." They went to her dorm and House watched as Allison began to pack.

"Are we going somewhere warm?" Allison looked at him curiously.

"Cold weather. Might want to stick with a winter or fall wardrobe." House flopped onto Julia's bed, since Allison's was currently cluttered with things.

She nodded and quickly threw clothes into her duffle bag. After she'd packed and double checked that she had everything, House rose and took her bag, shouldering it and carrying it to his rental car. "You could have told me, I would have met you at the airport and then you wouldn't have had to rent a car to pick me up." She pointed out.

House shrugged, "I wanted to surprise you."

Allison glowed, "You did."

He wasn't surprised when Allison fell asleep on the car ride to the airport. Part of him wished he didn't have to wake her up. "Baby, time to catch our flight." He murmured, shaking her awake. Allison blinked a few times before a deep yawn and stretch went into effect.

"Where are we going?" She asked groggily, getting out of the car and heading to the trunk. He had his own luggage to carry this time, and she took her duffle bag this time.

"Colorado Springs." He said, handing her the plane ticket.

"Wow! I've never been to Colorado!" She said excitedly as they went to check in and get through security before waiting for boarding.

"I figured, since you like winter so much, that you'd want to go somewhere still suffering the effects of the season." House teased, giving her a nudge.

After getting through security, they sat and waited, Allison dozing off every once and a while as House sat and read The Medical Journal. When they finally got onto the plane, Allison immediately flopped into her seat, buckled in and fell asleep within five minutes. House had expected this. The toll of midterms had him suspecting that she'd be ready to collapse when she got home. Actually, he'd been hoping that she would. He knew that she hated flying, and hoped that she would be too drowsy to stay awake long enough to panic. If she hadn't, he figured he could always drug her.

Entertaining that thought, House went back to reading his magazine as the plane began to ready itself for take-off.

The trip itself was uneventful until they landed and House was forced to wake Allison up for the hundredth that night. They got their rental car and drove for what seemed like forever. Allison felt slightly impatient. So far she had slept in a car, an airport, and an airplane. At this point her entire body ached for a soft, comfortable bed. "Do you even know where you're going?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course." House grinned at her, "It's just another mile or so."

"I feel like I've been kidnapped."

"I doubt anyone would pay enough of a ransom to cover how much I've spent on this." House pointed out, "If you were a little more important-"

Allison swatted his chest, "Jerk."

"You know you love it." He teased, "And here we are." He pulled onto a rough trail, making them bounce in their seats as they approached a cabin.

"Wow." Allison managed to say as they bumped along the road. "It's so tiny! I bet hardly anyone else will be here!" She seemed to beam with happiness, wanting the seclusion so that she could relax.

"I called in a favor. A patient I treated a while back comes here during the summer, big nature freak, he's letting me borrow it. It's all ours." He assured, "For a couple weeks at least." He rolled his eyes. "He and his wife come out here. There's two bedrooms though-"

"Maybe there are two bedrooms if the guy makes an ass out of himself, and his wife kicks him out of bed." Allison said pointedly. "At least if you get kicked out of bed, you don't have to sleep on the couch." She said perkily.

"That's cold." House pouted slightly as they finally got close to the cabin and he parked the jeep.

They got out and Allison watched as House took their luggage from the back and went towards the cabin. With an impish smile, she managed to scoop up some of the snow that had dusted the ground and made a small, yet effective snowball. She pelted him right between the shoulder blades and giggled insanely.

House froze for a moment before dropping their luggage to the ground and turning slowly to look at her. She had an innocent "what did I do?" look on her face, but he wasn't impressed. Running at her, Allison gave a squeal of excitement as he gave chase to her and finally caught up with her. Tackling his girlfriend to the ground, House took a handful of snow and mashed it into her hair as she giggled like mad. Little did he know, that she had grabbed her own bit of snow and discretely scooped it under the neck of his shirt. Giving out a yelp of surprise, House stood up quickly and tried to shake the cold snow out of his clothes. This only gave Allison the advantage she needed to jump on him and straddle his hips before planting a longing kiss on his lips.

She was surprised that this was the first time she had kissed him in nearly three months. When he'd arrived at her dorm earlier that evening, she had been so surprised to see him, and then with his news that they were going to Colorado, she had been so distracted with packing. How had she managed to go so long without pressing her lips to his? Thinking about it, she'd managed to sleep nearly the entire time she'd been with him.

As their lips moved against each other's, House wrapped his arms around Allison, holding her close as his tongue swept inside her mouth. He missed her lips. He missed her body. He missed seeing her smile, and he even missed her voice. Despite how much they talked on the phone, it wasn't the same as hearing her speak to him directly. There was something lost over wires of connections. Something about the purity of her voice became clouded, and only made him appreciate the beautiful vibrations of her own tone.

"I missed you so much." House murmured when their lips finally parted.

"Mm, missed you too, baby." Allison cooed, snuggling her head against his chest. "Let's go inside."

House nodded and they parted to rise. Soon their luggage was in the cabin, and they were shaking off snow from their impromptu snowball fight. Taking off her coat, Allison shyly began to take off her wet clothes. She knew it was stupid to feel embarrassed about being naked in front of him, but they hadn't been stripped of clothing in front of each other for nearly six months! Part of her wondered if he would still like the sight of her body after all that time. She knew it was a pointless, fear, after all, he still had all those risque photos he'd taken of her their last night together. However, she still felt a bit uneasy. She had gained a bit of weight since they had last seen each other, and was feeling self-conscious.

After House had discarded their luggage unceremoniously onto the floor, he turned and found Allison peeling off her damp clothes in the middle of the entrance to the cabin. He felt his body respond immediately to the sight of her. Her skin was pale and appeared just as soft as he remembered; her nipples were tightened into hard, little buds from the cold; her beautiful nest of feminine curls were still neatly trim, and he was growing hard at just the sight of her.

"Chilly." She shivered, teeth chattering as she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, and kicked aside her wet clothes. She went towards her duffle bag to change into something dry.

House halted her from reaching her destination, instead, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her. Allison's arms twined around his neck, and her legs circled his hips. Their lips met, and House began walking with her in his arms, basking in the glow of her body encircling his.

They came to one of the bedrooms and flopped down onto the soft mattress. Allison released him so that he could strip out of his own damp clothing, watching him intently as he quickly removed his shirt, shoes, socks and jeans.

"Ooh, someone's been working out!" Allison sing-songed, taking in the nice view of his new musculature. He had never been out of shape, but his body had a lot more definition than she remembered. This made her feel slightly more uncomfortable with her weight gain. However, it was with a needy shiver that she beckoned him back to the bed.

House quickly obliged, sliding up the length of her body. He knew better than to say anything, but she'd put on a noticeable amount of weight. Her body was fuller than when they'd been together over the summer. In no way was she any less beautiful, in fact, he greatly appreciated the new curves of her body. As his hands slid beneath her body, he cupped her ass and reveled in its new plumpness. Again, he was not fool enough to mention this. He had no intention of spending their first night back together in the spare bedroom. But damn did he love her body, even if she was shy about it. He could tell by her movements that she was well aware of the changes in her shape, the way that she folded her hands over her stomach, as if thinking that was were the additional weight had accumulated.

"So, beautiful." He murmured into her ear.

Allison moaned and rolled her hips upward to press against his hardened length. She could feel the space between her thighs growing slick at the mere thought of having him back inside her. Her body ached for him, throbbing and humming in need.

"Love you." She sighed, letting her hand travel to the back of his neck, twining in the soft strands of hair as he kissed and licked her body. He traveled towards her breasts, giving each mound equal amounts of attention before traveling to her throat and lavishing it with nips and suckling the tender flesh heatedly. Allison moaned and rolled her hips against him again. She gasped and shivered as he continued attacking her throat, one of his hands releasing her ass to come play with her left nipple.

"Love you too." House finally replied to her as he took in a shaking breath. The way that she gyrated against him was driving him mad. "Missed your body." He murmured against her throat as he gave her nipple a rough pinch. Allison bucked at the little bolt of electricity that coursed through her. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he continued to tease her.

Soon they were rocking together, his cock trapped between their tightly pressed bodies. His other hand finally left her ass, circling around to slide against her slick folds. Allison shook, a whimper building in her throat, "Greg, baby..." She clenched her eyes shut as he twirled his fingers around her clit, her juices slickening his fingertips. Bucking against his hand, Allison moaned as he brought her to the edge with his gentle ministration. One of her arms left his hair to reach between their bodies and stroke him. House moaned as her tiny hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping him with a painfully sweet speed. "Mm, want you now, baby." She cooed in a raspy voice. "I miss your cock." She pleaded desperately.

Moaning, House nodded, taking in a steadying breath as she guided him to her pussy, sliding the head of his cock against her entrance. Trying to savor the moment, House pushed against her, his shaft being squeezed tightly by her dripping sex. With a heady moan, Allison arched a bit, trying to draw him in all the way, but he kept her at bay, driving her wild.

"Oh baby, push! Push harder." She groaned, her eyes squeezed shut with anticipation and longing. "Want you in all the way." Allison raked her nails down his chest as she arched her back again.

With another moan, House slipped all the way inside her, pausing to enjoy the fluttering muscles of her internal walls around him. He could feel the shaking in her thighs, and the tremors that racked her entire body.

"Love being inside you." House murmured in her ear, "So fucking tight..." Allison shook at the sound of his voice. She'd never been able to tell him how hot it made her to hear him talk like this. She knew he wasn't embarrassed to say what was on his mind, and that he would happily oblige if she asked him, but the young girl in her felt too shy to ask for it, despite the things that flew from her mouth in the heat of the moment.

"Love you inside me!" Allison rolled her hips, keening at the feeling of how it felt inside, "So big." She gasped, tightening the grip her thighs had on his hips.

Allison had been afraid that she'd forgotten how to make love in their months apart, but it was true what they said. Once you learned, it was hard to forget.

Twisting her hips, Allison rolled her body in a wave of fluidity that rocked their bodies together in such an intimate way that she felt like they had fused together. Arching and flexing, Allison felt like she was turning to water just impaling herself on him. House suddenly realized that he'd stopped moving, and quickly began to move with her, not wanting to let her enjoy doing all the work.

Bodies moving together, House wormed his fingers back to where their bodies connected and began to gently finger her clit. It was so sensitized with the increase of blood that was rushing to her nether regions, that the slightest caress of his gentle fingertips sent shock waves of pleasure throughout her entire body.

With this advantage, House brought her to orgasm multiple times before her clenching walls finally pulled him over the edge as well, and he erupted in a powerful climax. His body kept thrusting as he came, pressing against her needfully, savoring the final moments of their combined satisfaction.

When he was entirely spent, House slowly lowered his body to cover hers. His weight was welcome to her as she curled her arms around his neck and held him to her body. Their harsh breaths soon relaxed and evened out as their shivers subsided. Pulling back, House tugged at the comforter on top of the bed and soon, he managed to cover their bodies with the warm blanket.

"I think I could sleep forever after that." Allison murmured tiredly, "One go and you wore me out." She sighed, curling against his body and reveling in his warmth.

"I think we can blame midterms for that." He replied.

However, his words fell upon deaf ears, for Allison had already succumbed to sleep. With a wide yawn House followed her into a sleep full of dreams of her.

----------------------

Waking up to a room full of sunlight, it took Allison a moment to remember where she was. Last night had seemed so surreal. She almost wondered if it had truly happened, for despite the long journey, everything had happened so fast. If it hadn't been for the room she had awoken in, Allison would have doubted that she wasn't still in her dorm room.

Finding the spot next to her vacant, Allison pouted slightly. She hated not waking up next to him, but when she looked at the clock and saw that it read 3 PM, she realized that it wasn't surprising that she'd awoken by herself.

"Ah, you're alive." House was leaning in the doorframe of the bedroom. "I already went into town and got us food for our stay. When I got back you were still asleep."

Allison stretched wide, a lazy grin on her face. "I've been busy." She had a kittenish smile on her face as she reveled in the dull ache of her nether regions. It had been so long since she'd felt so properly loved, that she even welcomed the discomfort of strained muscles. "Mm, come to bed." She gave a feline worthy stretch as she coaxed him into bed.

House didn't fight her, simply peeled off his clothes and crawled back between the sheets, "You hungry?" He asked, nuzzling up against her and feeling much like he had when he'd woken up that day. There was something warming about the lazy contentment that accompanied being so close to her.

"Just want to lie here with you for a while." She replied, curling her body against his in pure happiness.

"Could stay in bed with you all day." He agreed, kissing her neck. "You know, we have a hot tub, right?" His hand ran up and down her belly, "We could soak for a bit."

"Sounds wonderful." She agreed and then gave an alarmed squeal when he threw back the covers and let her body be washed over with cool, crisp air. Before she could ask what he was doing, House had collected her in his arms and carried her out of the room. Carrying her out onto the covered patio, Allison shivered at the cold air, but soon her body was sinking into the steaming water of the hot tub and she quickly forgot the cold, "Ah..." She sighed, relaxing into the water. "Heaven." She said contentedly.

House slid in beside her and mimicked her actions.

The water soothed away her aches and pain, as well as dissolved the stress from her week of midterms. It was rejuvenating to be amongst the swirling waves of hot liquid.

"Are you enjoying this?" He teased as she regained her lazy expression, luxuriating in the tub.

"Very much." She leaned against him and slid her hand up his thigh. House looked at her suspiciously and gasped as she took hold of his member, "Are you enjoying _this_?" She grinned saucily, stroking him.

"Very much." He repeated her earlier sentiment. Soon she had stroked him into full hardness. "You plan on doing something about this?" House asked as Allison released him and left him hard and wanting.

"Maybe..." She shrugged, teasing him with a flick of her tongue against his earlobe.

Tilting his head, House captured her lips, finding her waist beneath the water to haul her into his lap. Allison giggled, trying not to let him get his way too soon. However, she managed to pin his cock between their bodies and soon began to grind against him. House moaned, reaching between their bodies to touch her. With a sharp gasp, Allison whimpered and began to move rhythmically, making the water splash against their chests with her movements.

"Can never get enough of you." House nipped her throat as she continued wriggling around on his lap. "Could fuck you forever."

"I'm not falling for that one again. Last time I challenged you I could barely walk to my flight."

"Unfortunately, my well laid plan to keep you from leaving me failed. You were still capable of making the distance from my car to your plane." He shook his head regretfully, "Next time, I'll have to be sure to fuck you good and proper."

"Is there any "proper" way to fuck?" Allison teased, "I thought it would be rather improper."

"In the incapacitating sense then." He squeezed her ass and made her squeak. "Next time, I'm not letting you leave me." House pulled her hips back a bit and freed one of his hands to position his cock. Allison sunk down on him, biting back a moan as he filled her. Though Allison had never managed to keep up her speed when she was on top, the weightless effect of the water made it all too easy for her to take the lead and keep it.

Feeling him inside her, the water all around them, was positively wonderful. It was different in the best kind of way. As their bodies ground together, Allison flung her body over his like a blanket, using the edge of the tub as leverage to bounce up and down on his cock ruthlessly. His moans and grunts were music to her ears as she swiveled her hips, bucking and mewling, adding to their symphony of love making sounds.

When they came together, House took hold of her hips, thrusting spastically beneath her until he stilled and turned to Jell-o in the water.

"More." She moaned, needing the sated feeling she had experienced the night before.

Licking his lips and still trying to catch his breath, House decided to continue their next round inside. They both quickly got out of the hot tub and scurried back into the warm cabin, escaping the cold of the outdoors.

Before Allison could dry off, House flung her onto the couch with a barbaric show of strength.

With a giggle, Allison slid her wet legs down his sides, "Whatever girl says she doesn't like being man-handled is lying." She clenched her knees around his waist.

Laughing at her statement, House began lavishing long, slow kisses over her breasts.

"Merry Christmas to me!" Allison giggled as he made his way to her nether regions.

She definitely looked forward to these next couple of weeks!

TBC

A/N- Don't worry, I'm gonna write another chapter of Christmas break before going on with the story line. Now that I've decided to make this a longer story, I'm gonna take my time :)-Andi


	26. Chapter 25

Title: Mentor

Chapter Twenty-Five: Because I'm With You

Though fun and frolic had been a large part of their holiday, House had many other surprises for his girlfriend while they were far from prying eyes. He knew that she regretted not being able to have a normal relationship with him due to their need to stay away from the public eye.

However, his adventure to take her on a _real_ date had been ruined by a surprise snowstorm that trapped them in their cabin for three days. Not that either minded being stuck with one another, it gave them plenty of time to christen the couch and hot tub again; as well as the kitchen table, shower, and a few other places that their lust addled brains couldn't quite recall. Unfortunately, another blizzard was in warning, and the pair had to cut their getaway short so that they could get back to Illinois before winter break ended.

On the plane ride, House distracted Allison the best that he could with small talk, which Wilson had reminded him countless times that he was no good at.

"So," he began, uncertainty in his tone, "maybe I should just catch a flight back to-"

"No." Allison said firmly, wrapping her arms around his left arm. "You're staying with me."

Smiling with a somewhat foolish grin, House nodded, "And where do you suggest we stay?" He teased.

"We can go to my parents' house. They're in Hawaii still." Allison grinned wickedly at him.

"Does that mean if we have sex there, you're going to spend an entire evening sanitizing every inch of furniture we screwed on?" He teased quietly, recalling the sight of Allison running around the cabin with cleaning products, insisting that it was rude to have sex on other people's property and not clean everything to an inch of its polished life.

"Oh, shush." Allison pouted playfully, though she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Unable to resist the urge to run his hand against her cheek, House let his fingertips trail from her face, down her throat, along her side and then, angling his body, he managed to give her ass a hard squeeze. Allison flushed prettily, before turning away to look straight ahead, an embarrassed smile on her lips.

After a few days of the seclusion, House had finally gotten sick of Allison's shy tactics to cover herself. Even going so far as to keep him from going down on her because she seemed to think from that vantage point, he would discover some hidden storage place of what Allison coined as "blubber".

_"You're NOT FAT!" House hollered at her, as he tried to pry himself free from her death grip as he attempted drifting further south._

_"Yes I am! I gained 15 pounds, Greg!" Allison insisted, still keeping a firm hold on the back of his neck and pinning him to her chest so that he couldn't slide down her body._

_"Oh, God! Not a whole 15 pounds!" He tried to wriggle free, "You might have actually grown an ass now!"_

_"It's not funny!" She wailed, not giving up her hold. Allison had let the passion of being back with him make her forget her insecurities the first two days of their trip, but it returned full force afterwards._

_Fed up at last with the childish antics, House used his arms to lift himself above her, and effectively break her hold. Kneeling back, he towered over her, "Please tell me, that a future medical student that I've praised for the last two years, isn't dumb enough to think that a woman's body stops changing at the age of 16." He glowered at her. "Ally, you're 22. You've finally developed hips and an ass, and they're damn fine, so stop being ashamed of them." He leered at her momentarily, "And I think some of that 15 might have stored in your breasts." He teased, making her blush. "Have you changed? Yes. Do you look different? Yes. Are you still fine as hell? FUCK YES!"_

And with that argument out of the way, Allison finally stopped her self-conscious actions; making the remainder of their time together even more enjoyable. Now as the plane landed, and Allison forced herself to refrain from hyperventilating, the pair made their journey to rent a car and then make their way to Allison's home.

"Casa de Cameron?" House asked as they pulled into a driveway, looking up at the two story structure. It was painted a dark blue, the large, double paned windows allowing sunlight to enter. Allison was excited to bring her boyfriend to her home, even though there was no one there for him to meet.

"Yup. A whole 18 years in this house." She clambered out of the car. "You can leave my stuff in the car. I have a bunch of clothes in the house." She explained as House went to the trunk and got out his suitcase before following her to the front door. Unlocking it, Allison ushered him inside, taking the suitcase from him and running up the stairs with it. He gave chase, catching her just in front of her bedroom door.

Tossing the suitcase to the floor of her bedroom, Allison flopped onto her bed with a large sigh. Without a second thought, House landed beside her and began trailing kisses along her neck.

"I know what you're thinking." Allison teased.

"Do I think about anything else?" He teased back, running his hand over her side.

"Sometimes."

"When?"

"I don't know." Allison's eyes closed softly as her hand tangled in his hair, twirling strands between her fingers.

"Me either." He agreed, his kisses more insistant.

"I've never had sex in my own bed before." She giggled as his body draped over hers.

"I should hope not." House nuzzled against her throat, drawing her jean clad thighs to wrap around his hips. "I've never been here before."

"Mm, but my other boyfriend has." She teased, bucking her hips.

"Your hand doesn't qualify as a boyfriend in my absence." He pointed out, pressing his growing erection against her.

Allison laughed, wrapping her one arm around his neck while the other flung out to knock her CD player on.

As Aerosmith began to play, House looked at her, "How'd you know there was a CD in there?"

"I've been missing this one, and I figured since I couldn't find it, it was probably here." She wrapped her other hand around his neck.

"How deductive of you."

--------------------

Matthew and Jennifer Cameron both let out a weary sigh as the cab driver pulled in front of their home. Getting out, they took their luggage from the trunk and turned to their driveway.

"Who's car is that?" Jennifer asked her husband as they walked up the driveway, eyeing the vehicle.

"Maybe Julia came to visit Allison." Matthew suggested.

"It's a rental." She pointed out.

Matthew shrugged, "Maybe we're being robbed."

"Not funny." Jennifer glared as they made it to the front door. "And where's Allison's car?"

"Maybe they went out in her car."

Pushing the door open, Jennifer frowned, "And left the front door unlocked? That's not like Ally."

They both heard the music coming from the upper level and a simultaneous frown covered their lips.

Placing their luggage on the floor, the two went to go upstairs, but the front door opened, "Hey, who's car is in the driveway?"

"Bryce?" Jennifer looked even more confused. "Lolie? What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to see Ally before her winter break was over. What are you two doing back?" Bryce asked his mother and father.

"There was a snowstorm coming in, and I have to work next week. We didn't want to risk being delayed, so we came back early." Matthew explained. "As for the car in the driveway... We don't know."

"Ally's car isn't here." Lolie pointed out.

"Who's car is in the driveway?" All heads turned at the newest arrival.

"Stephen?"

"No, it's not my car." Stephen laughed, "Is Julia here?"

"But it was a rental." Stephen's boyfriend pointed out. "Julia has a car."

"Can we just go upstairs and figure this out?" Matthew threw frustrated hands in the air. "So far, this family has arrived at the same conclusions three times, and I want the actual answer, not a hypothesis."

"Ooh, Dad's using scientific terms!" Stephen joked, but followed his parents up the stairs, along with Morgan, Bryce and Lolie.

Arriving at Allison's door, Matthew gave a quick, short, succession of knocks before opening the door.

"DAD!" Allison held her blanket to her chest as House propped himself onto his elbows to see their onlookers. "Mom... And Bryce... Lolie..." Allison's voice faded as she saw that her entire family was there. Despite how embarrassed she was, she was at least grateful that they had been caught cuddling, though naked, but at least not in the throws of passion.

"That explains the rental car." Jennifer sighed, apparently grateful that they weren't being robbed. With another sigh, she seemed to be the bravest. "Hi, I'm Jennifer, Ally's mom." She waved, not thinking that shaking his hand would be appropriate taking everything into consideration.

"Gregory House." House waved back.

"Well, I'm going to the grocery store. Looks like we have a lot more people for dinner than I thought we would." Jennifer smiled. "Lolie, Stephen, Morgan? Do you three want to come with me?"

"I think I should stay." Lolie raised her hand, "Bryce and Mr. Cameron look ready to kill someone."

Allison's face reddened, but House didn't seem to even blink.

"All right." Jennifer laughed, dragging the two boys back towards the stairs.

Lolie, being the only person without bias at the moment, spoke to the two who were trapped in bed, "Why don't you guys get dressed. We could all watch a movie when you get downstairs."

At the mention of a movie, Bryce seemed to be taken out of his moment of "must protect baby sister" and quickly dashed down the stairs to find an appropriate film.

Mr. Cameron soon followed, and Lolie closed Allison's door before leaving.

"Oh my GOD!" Allison buried her face in the pillow next to House's head.

"They didn't see anything." He pointed out. "Had they been a couple minutes earlier, they would have seen quite the show."

"Don't remind me!" She shrieked, getting out of bed and dashing towards her dresser.

Getting up as well, House went to his suitcase and took out a t-shirt and jeans, quickly dressing while Allison tried to find the baggiest, most unappealing outfit she could throw together.

"Ally, baby," House wrapped his arms around her bare waist, "relax." He whispered in her ear, "You're a grown woman. No one's going to burn you at the stake."

Allison pouted, "I know." Her lip jutted out further, "I just feel so..."

"I know, but like I said, it could've been much more awkward than that." He smiled gently before getting her to dress in something a little less shameful.

Arriving downstairs, House found Allison's father and brother standing around in the kitchen while Lolie got a movie playing on the tv. Both men had their arms crossed, scowls planted firmly on their faces.

"So, Greg, you're that doctor Allison's been going on about for a while now." Mr. Cameron stated, no hint of a question.

"Yeah, I came to surprise her for break since she wasn't going to have her family with her for break." He didn't feel the need to inform them that he'd flown her across the country.

"Well, at least you didn't spend the holiday alone." House was surprised at the smile Mr. Cameron gave his daughter. "We felt bad that everyone had separate plans this year."

"We had a good time." Allison beamed, grateful that she wasn't about to be yelled at. She knew that it must be hard for both her brother and father to accept that she was a grown up, but she was glad to see that they were handling it so well.

"I'm sure you did." Bryce's look darkened slightly, but he quickly realized what he'd implied and amended just as promptly, "We picked Eulogy." He gestured to the tv.

The four went into the living room where Lolie had already plopped onto the sofa. Bryce sat next to his fiance and House and Allison took the love seat.

By the time the movie was over, Stephen, Morgan and Mrs. Cameron had returned, and everyone went to help unload the groceries.

"Well, it looks like pasta tonight." Mrs. Cameron laughed, "That's the only thing everyone in this house can or will eat!"

Allison and Stephen helped their mother get dinner started and everyone else went to the living room. "So..." House began, trying to find a way to break the ice, "Who here plays the piano? I saw one in your sitting room." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the formal living room.

"Stephen and Lolie do." Bryce supplied, "Ally can play a bit, but she didn't really devote a lot of time to it."

"Do you play?" Lolie asked.

"Greg's amazing." Allison called from the kitchen. "Why don't you play something for them?"

Planted in the spotlight, House recoiled slightly, but everyone had already risen to go to the sitting room, so he resigned himself to his fate and followed.

Displaying his skill with a Concerto, House quickly evacuated the scene and let Lolie take over the piano. When dinner was finished, everyone went to the kitchen to load up their plates with food. They all went to the dining room and ate, popping open a couple of bottles of wine.

Completely full, House leaned into his chair and sighed. He hadn't had a home cooked meal since Allison had stayed with him over the summer. Now he knew where she got her cooking skills from. Clearing the plates, Mr. Cameron went and took out two decks of cards.

"Euchre, anyone?" Everyone laughed and split the eight of them up into two groups. Allison and House played against Bryce and Lolie, and Mr. and Mrs. Cameron played against Stephen and Morgan.

Around midnight everyone split up and went to their respective rooms, and House followed Allison back to her bedroom.

"That wasn't so bad!" Allison laughed, flopping onto her bed.

"Told you it would be okay." House teased, lying down beside her. "It's going to be interesting sleeping on a twin sized mattress." He hugged her tightly to himself.

Allison nodded tiredly. "Yup."

"I'm tired."

"Me too."

"I don't even feel like getting dressed for bed." He yawned.

"Me either."

"Okay." House reached up and managed to turn off her bedroom light without getting up from the bed. "Night."

"Night."

-------------------------

"What are you doing?" Allison asked in a groggy voice. She could feel her boyfriend's hand running up and down her thigh, and his face buried in her hair.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" House whispered softly in her ear, causing an involuntary shiver to chase its way down her spine.

"S'okay..." She smiled sleepily, "This is much better than what I was dreaming." She sighed, "What are you doing anyway? It's three in the morning."

"Thinking."

Allison frowned and turned around onto her other side to face him, "About?"

"How much I don't want to leave you." She smiled again, giving him a chaste kiss, "I can't help but wonder how I'm going to hold on to you."

"What do you mean?" Her brow furrowed in curiosity.

"Ally, you're a gorgeous woman, and smart to boot. How the hell do you think I'm going to keep other men away from you?" House smiled, but even in the darkness of the room, Allison could see how empty his smile was.

"You don't have to." She pointed out, "I have no intention of letting go of you."

"You say that now." His voice was soft.

"I say that now and for a much longer time." Allison cuddled against him.

"You're going to meet someone better than me someday."

"Are you _trying_ to get me to dump you?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"No-"

"Then just _stop_." She sighed. "I doubt I could find a man better than you."

"There's lots of them."

"Stop."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because..." His arms wrapped around her, "I want what's best for you, and I know I'm not it."

"Maybe you are." Allison pointed out, "Maybe what's rated the best in standard format isn't you, but have you ever wondered if I'm not _standard_? Maybe I'm different. Maybe I need something different than most women. Maybe I _need_ you, and want you, and know that you're what's best for _me_." She pulled away slightly to look him in the face, burning into his eyes as if the sun were shining behind them. "You're mine, and I'm yours, and not even your overwhelming urge to put yourself down is going to change my mind. Christ, Greg, how can a man who's so confident as a doctor be so insecure as a boyfriend?"

"I've been left a lot." He shrugged, "I guess I'm just preparing myself for the inevitable."

"I'll die before I leave you." Allison said softly, snuggling against him once more.

With an uneasy sigh, House lay still and thought for a long moment.

"Don't think like that." Allison muttered, curling against him tightly on their tiny bed.

"Like what?"

"Don't think about all of the possible ways I could leave your ass."

"If you're going to, just don't let me catch you fucking someone else." He kissed her forehead, "I don't think I could handle that scenario calmly again. When Stacey did that, I felt like I was on a soap opera."

With a small laugh, Allison planted soft kisses on his neck. "It'll never happen." She sighed, "Because I'm with you, and only you."

TBC

A/N- Thanks for waiting everyone, twas a busy week! And yes, I know, I am using the same family Allison had in Parasitic/Contagious. Minus the parental drama Ally had in Contagious. Anyway, this is for multiple reasons, the main one being I love the family I gave her! Something about the way that they melded together just makes it feel natural for me to write them :O. Plus, there's diversity in the family, and yeah... I won't defend myself further! lol. Please review!-Andi


	27. Chapter 26

Title: Mentor

A/N- Danielle, you're completely right. I didn't take the time to introduce Allison's family to the readers of Mentor. That is mostly because her family doesn't play a large role in this story. As for the lack of chaos of Allison's family catching her in bed with House, well; firstly, that is waaaaay over done in most stories, (not necessarily House fanfics, but others) and is commonly used for a cheap form of drama. Secondly, Allison's a grown woman, and, yeah, sure it's an uncomfortable situation, but not one that everyone needs to fly off of the handles with. It's not like she's a highschool student. That's my reasoning at least. Personally, I've never been caught in bed by my parents, so I wouldn't know :O-Andi

Chapter Twenty-Six: Thinking Bad Things

Dragging himself into work, House flopped behind his desk and quickly let his head drop to the surface of the table.

"How was Colorado?" Wilson's voice came from behind him. House would have jumped, but he'd been expecting his friend to appear the moment he came in.

"Good, we cut it short though. Blizzards were coming in, and we had to get back to the midwest so she wouldn't be late coming back from break."

Sitting in the chair across from House, Wilson leaned back, "So where did you stay when you got back to Chicago?"

"Her house."

"Nice."

"I met her family." He finally looked up.

"Oh," Wilson was quiet a moment, "how did they react?"

"Fine. Surprisingly, considering they found us in bed when they got there." House couldn't help the smirk, "I'm not going to lie, I thought I was passed the age where I worried about getting caught in bed by my girlfriend's parents."

Wilson laughed, "Well, you appear to be fully intact."

"Her father and brother made me wonder if I was about to be castrated, but it worked out."

"Good." Wilson nodded. "So, if everything went all right, why are you so... Solemn?"

"Solemn?" House's eyebrows rose, "Have you ever known me to be solemn?"

Wilson shook his head, "Not since Stacey left you."

"She didn't leave me; I kicked her out."

"She was sleeping with another guy, House. She left you."

"Technicalities." He rolled his eyes.

"You're getting too good at evading answering questions." Wilson frowned.

"And you're getting too good at giving me the perfect conversation benders." House pointed out.

"Solemn. You. Why?" Wilson narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not solemn."

"You're brooding."

"I'm not brooding!"

"You're brooding!"

"Why's House brooding?" Lisa came into the office, "How was Colorado?"

"Lisa, I'm trying to figure out why House is brooding." Wilson growled when Cuddy appeared.

"Yes, and you seem to be getting to the middle of that rather quickly." Lisa replied sarcastically.

House laughed. "It's nothing."

"Is it just the separation that's dragging you down?" Lisa asked, concerned for her friend. "I know it must be tough, House, but she'll be out here soon."

"Yeah, and if she gets into Johns Hopkins, you'll be able to see her more often." Wilson pointed out.

"Then what?" House's eyes darkened slightly.

"What do you mean?" Wilson frowned.

"What happens after that? Do we spend the rest of our lives hiding? Do I make her live a secret life?" House stood up and leaned against the wall, rubbing his leg.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Lisa's brow furrowed.

"Nothing, my foot fell asleep." House snapped.

"We've already discussed this." Wilson grunted, "After she graduates medical school-"

"And if she wants to be a specialist?" House crossed his arms over his chest. "Another three years? We've still got to get through four years of medical school as it is. Three years residency, and then another three or more years if she chooses to be a specialist? I am NOT making her wait 10 years to actually be with me, James!" His hand flew out in a fist and crashed into the bookshelf. Many volumes jumped and a large medical dictionary fell to the floor.

"I thought we agreed that you guys only had to wait until the Medical Director retired." Wilson looked confused and just as alarmed as Cuddy by House's abrupt display of destruction.

"Yeah, and then Allison gets accused and torn apart in medical school by every other student on campus. You know for a fact that everyone would accuse her of sleeping her way into Johns Hopkins." House cradled his hand in his uninjured one.

Both Lisa and Wilson were silent.

"She'll deal." Wilson said firmly.

"She loves you, House. She'll be all right as long as she has you." Lisa encouraged.

"I-"

"You can't protect her from getting hurt." Lisa sad softly, "Either she deals with mockery, which she can easily overcome by proving just how smart she is. Or you break her heart, which I guarantee you, Greg, will be much more life shattering for her than being accused for something that isn't even true." Cuddy had never been more passionate in her life, "I've seen the way that she looks at you, and there's no way that she could bare to be without you."

"She'll find someone else." He said firmly, unwavering.

"Someone better, you mean?" Lisa shouted.

"No one invited you into this conversation." House reminded his co-worker.

"Yeah, because you know I'm right!" She snarled back, "I'm so fucking _sick_ of you pulling this shit! You're so damned narcissistic when it comes to being a doctor, but the minute someone gets to know you beyond your pathetic wall of snide comments and egotistical rants, you run away and hide!" Lisa screamed, "And you are NOT hurting my friend because you're too insecure to think that she could possibly _want_ you for the long haul!" Lisa stomped out of the office, swiping away tears. She'd grown close to Allison over the summer, and she didn't want the young woman to be hurt.

"Please tell me you didn't already break up with her." Wilson said weakly, completely thrown by Lisa's outcry. He'd never seen Cuddy so upset.

House shook his head, "No."

"Do you love her?"

"What kind of question is that?" House barked at his friend.

"A good one."

"Yes."

"She obviously loves you, so what's the problem?" Wilson supplied, "So you keep your relationship under wraps for a couple years. I know it's tough, but no one would think less of her if they _think_ that you two fell in love _later_ than you actually did. You put on a show for the public, but few will know when it actually began. You go on a few clumsy "early dates", and then you can be yourselves. It's annoying, it's trivial, but it saves your reputations, and keeps you together." Wilson shook his head, "Why do you have to complicate everything? Relationships, diagnoses, your feelings? Why can't things be trivial? Why do they have to be complex and difficult?"

"Because I am complex and difficult."

"For her sake; why can't you be simple and coherent?"

"I'm neither of those things, and she wouldn't love me if I was."

"What do you care? You want to break up with her." Wilson glared. "Hm, well, I guess I could take a go at her if-"

House couldn't restrain himself from swinging his fist into his friend's face for implying such a thing. As his hand made contact enlightenment covered his face.

"See," Wilson held his jaw, "you're too selfish to give her up. If you can't handle a jibe about it; how the _fuck_ are you going to react when it happens? You can't let her go, and you know it." Rubbing his jaw Wilson shook his head as he walked towards the balcony door, "You're the guy who burned the sheets and threw away his entire bed because the girlfriend you didn't even love was cheating on you, and you think you can let go of someone you _do_ love? Yeah right." He left with that final statement.

Flopping onto his couch, holding his hand and rubbing his knuckles, House flung his head back to rest on the sofa. Who was he kidding? He loved her and they all knew it. He couldn't leave her, and he didn't have to. Wilson had already figured it out. After all, who could say that Allion had slept her way into anything if she got into Johns Hopkins? Everyone knew that he had no tie ins with that university. Who could make snide comments at her for falling in love with someone? People fall in love every day, why should theirs be forsaken due to some uncommon likelihood? And since when did House care what people thought?

The answer to the final question he wondered was simple. _Ally_.

She was the soul reason that he cared what anyone had to say. He worried about her future. He worried about her feelings. He worried about her reputation.

Picking up the phone, House called Allison's dorm. Julia picked up and soon, her roommate had Allison on the phone.

"Ally?" His voice was like gravel.

_"Hey, Greg, what's up?"_

"Do you remember when I told you that love is wanting the best for the person you love, and choosing them when a decision was torn?" He could hear the tremor in his own voice, and wondered if Allison knew what he was about to say.

_"Greg,"_ Her voice was soft, _"I remember very well. That was when you broke up with Stacey. You also said that it was choosing between what you want and what that person wants. You're missing an important variable though, baby. You don't know what I want more. You don't know if I want you more than a clean reputation."_

"Ally-"

_"You have nothing resembling an immaculate reputation, honey. You've got the most tarnished records, but people still respect you and come to you for help. No offense, I have a much nicer personality than you, so I think I can survive one petty scandal."_ Her voice was dry and sarcastic, _"So, in reality, there is nothing conflicting our wants."_

"Ally-"

_"And so help me, if you break up with me over the phone, I will _stalk _your ass until you break down and take me back."_ She teased.

"I love you, Ally." House smiled.

_"Love you too. You know you just need to call me if you need a reality check, remember?"_

"I'll remember that from now on." He assured, "I'll talk to you later." And he hung up the phone.

She had a point. What was one measly scandal in comparison to his countless acts of unethical behavior? Plus, she had plenty of staff members backing her up now; including Diar's recommendation. There was nothing to worry about...

-----------------------

"Are you okay?" Julia asked nervously as Allison set down the phone.

"Yeah."

"Are you two okay?" Her voice was still nervous.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

-------------------------

"Lisa Cuddy." Lisa answered her phone as she flipped through charts.

_"Hey, Lisa."_ Allison's voice carried over the phone, torment riddling her vocal cues.

"What's wrong?" The endocrinologist froze, hoping that House hadn't broken up with Allison.

_"I think Greg wants to break up with me... And it sounds like for a stupid reason."_ She couldn't withhold her whimper of insecurity.

"No... House is just concerned for your future." Lisa assured her, "He doesn't want to see you get hurt."

_"It hurts more thinking he doesn't want to be with me."_ She sniffled.

"Ally-"

_"Can you pick me and Julia up at the airport the second Thursday of February?"_ Allison quickly changed the subject, _"Johns Hopkins called me for an interview that Friday, and Jules managed to get hers set for that Saturday afternoon at the University of Maryland."_

Lisa leaned into her chair, "Yeah, no problem."

_"Thanks... I gotta go."_

Lisa hung up the phone when Allison's line disconnected, "I'm going to kill House." She told herself firmly.

------------------

House threw a tenis ball towards the wall in front of him. The yellow sphere hit the wall at just the right angle to spin downward, smack the floor and land precisely back in House's awaiting hand.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Lisa slammed into House's office.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" House kept throwing the tenis ball.

Snatching the distracting object clean out of the air, Lisa threw it as hard as she could across the room, where it ricocheted off of the glass wall and smacked her in the side of the head.

House snorted, "Karma."

"SHUT UP!" Lisa screeched, "Do you know how hurt Ally's feelings are right now!?" She yelled.

"I didn't break up with her." He assured.

"It doesn't matter!" She threw her arms up in the air, "The point is that she _thinks_ you want to!"

"But I don't." He responded weakly. "I just want-"

"Who gives a _fuck_ what you want!?" Lisa slammed her fist onto his desk. "All you've managed to do is fuck up every single little thing that you possibly can! You act on every damn impulse you have and all it does is get you into trouble!"

"At least I _have_ impulses." House growled at his friend and colleague. "You on the other hand, waste your life away, focusing on nothing but work. I've got news for you, Lisa, there's more to life than working."

"And there's more to life than spending it running away from what you want, and pretending that it's for the best." Her eyes narrowed. If he was going to play these games, then she was more than prepared for displaying brutal honesty. Two could play at picking out insecurities!

"I don't run away," he hissed at her.

"No, you don't run. You hide like a coward!"

"And you shove your heart aside at every opportunity! After Wilson got divorced, you finally got your chance, but instead you kept your mouth and your legs shut, and he got remarried-"

"FUCK YOU-"

"Getting thrown out of the game has a _hell_ of a lot more honor than sitting on the bench while it plays without you!" He hollered back, making Lisa recoil with surprise, "At least I try to play the game; you may as well be a referee. You sure as hell don't want to play. You'd rather tell everyone else what they're doing wrong than make the same mistakes. So STOP telling me how to live my life when you won't even try it!"

Lisa was quiet, but soon her usual contempt wavered in her voice, "I just don't want her to be hurt."

"I won't hurt her. I already talked to Ally. She straightened me out. I don't want to let go of her Lisa." He assured. "I just... I don't know... Needed reassurance. And she gave it to me. That's all. We're fine."

"You love her."

"You've known that."

"Longer than you have."

"Doubtfully."

Lisa smiled.

TBC

A/N- 3 MORE WEEKS! YAY!!! Then you will have your Andi back on track with Chapters! Review s'il vous plait!-Andi


	28. Chapter 27

Title: Mentor

Chapter Twenty Seven: February 14th

It hadn't taken much on House's part to get Lisa to spill about Allison's visit to New Jersey. Before the endocrinologist knew it, she was being accompanied to the airport.

Julia was the first to come out of the terminal, her eyes narrowing when she spotted House in the crowd. There seemed to be a silence in the busy airport, the only sound was the stomping of Julia's black boots. Soon the girl's hand was in House's face, and she was glowering at the man as she slapped his cheek venomously.

"That's for hurting her feelings." Julia snarled.

"I thought we resolved all of this two days after it happened!" House rubbed his assaulted cheek halfheartedly.

"So?" Julia placed her hands on her hips, a quirked eyebrow all the statement he needed. That look clearly said -You fucked up, and I didn't get to slap you when it happened, so I'm doing it now!-

"Hey, Greg." Allison had watched the exchange with mild amusement. "Hi, Lisa."

Lisa had been consumed with giggles at Julia's actions, but quickly recovered to give Allison a glowing smile. "So, is it just going to be Julia camping out at my home, or are you going to make an appearance?" She teased.

"I might make a guest appearance if this asshole," she jerked her head at her boyfriend, "manages to do something stupid again."

House gave her a mock snort of laughter. "Ha, ha." He rolled his eyes, picking up her suitcase as she held her carryon backpack. Lisa and Julia followed the pair out onto the streets where they found Lisa's car. "Are you coming with me, or Lisa?" House asked his girlfriend, resisting the urge to wrap his arm around Allison's waist.

"You, if it's all right?" She asked uncertainly.

"Of course it is." He smirked and lead her to his own vehicle, not even bothering to say goodbye to Julia and Lisa as Allison gave them hugs.

When they arrived at his condo, House looked at Allison and surprised her by saying, "Change your clothes. We're going out."

"But... We can't go out."

"We can go to this place. Dim lighting, and trust me, no one at the hospital goes there." He assured. "Change."

Allison slid into the condo. "Into?"

"Something sexy." He winked following her through the door.

Allison rolled her eyes. As if he couldn't be anymore vague than that. Snatching her suitcase from her boyfriends hand and dropping it to the floor, Allison dug through it until she found the only dress she'd packed. The dress was a knee length, burgundy that cut low in the neck, it also had a slit up the side that ran to about mid-thigh, and was held up with thin spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. Grabbing it, she went to the bathroom with her make-up and hair bag to get ready.

"Had to say "sexy" couldn't say something that could give me _some_ idea of where the hell we're going. Oh no, no. Can't ruin the surprise!" She grunted as she removed her bra and changed into her dress. She waited for her hair curler to heat up while she applied her make-up and then, as quickly as she could, curled her hair so that it had large, loose curls. Brushing it out, she looked at her reflection and groaned. She looked like a 1920's reject. With a sigh, Allison went to the living room where House was waiting for her.

"Wow," his mouth was agape, "you look perfect." Allison snorted, "No, baby, you really do." He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her painted, red lips a soft kiss. "You'll see."

Together they went to his car and got in. As House drove, Allison tried to figure out where they were going, but when they arrived and Allison saw the club, she couldn't help but laugh. No wonder House said that she looked perfect... It was a Jazz Lounge.

When they entered the club, Allison was consumed in the low lighting and the music that filtered through the instruments on the stage. They headed towards a booth in the corner, shrouded in nearly complete darkness.

"Hey, hey, Dr. House!" The bartender held out his hand, which House grazed with his fingertips as they passed. "A smooth baby with you tonight."

"Scotch and soda for me, Charlie." House said, gesturing to the table they'd be sitting at.

"And for this lovely thing?" The bartender leaned against the surface, his eyes hooded as he looked to Allison.

"Same." She said softly, her voice barely carrying over the music.

"You got it." Charlie winked and the two of them finally made it to their table.

Settling into the booth, Allison looked at him, "Come here often?"

"My little slice of heaven." House shrugged, "Only good place to hear a hot piano." Allison nodded. "Do you like jazz?"

Allison shrugged, "Never really gave it a chance, but I like what I'm hearing so far." She sighed, closing her eyes and letting the piano's sounds flow into her ears. "I used to be in band in high school, but I never really got into the jazz influence." She explained.

"Clarinet?"

"How'd you know?" Allison quirked an eyebrow.

"Seems like something you'd play." House shrugged, "You've got the jaw muscles of a woodwind player. Strong lips." He reached out and brushed his thumb against her ruby painted lower lip.

Allison shut her eyes once again and listened to the piano, feeling his finger slide against her mouth, "It sounds like what a soul would sound like if we could hear it." Allison murmured just loud enough for him to hear. "The piano." Her head swayed with the music, "The strings the sound of the soul, the hammers that strike them are the heart."

The waitress came with their drinks and turned her head to the side at the affection of the couple, though a smile crept over the woman's face.

"You've gotta jazz player's heart." House told her, letting his fingers fall from her lips to pick up his drink. Allison followed his lead and grabbed her own, taking a slow sip. "That, or you're quoting a movie I actually don't know."

Allison smirked, "Nah, if I was going to quote a movie, it probably would have been Guys and Dolls; when they're in Havanna."

"Ah. Yeah, I would have caught you on that one." House smirked, "I was a big Marlon Brando fan before he turned into Jaba the Hut."

Allison laughed into her drink, "Frank Sinatra was good in that movie too." She said after she'd composed herself.

Looking at the club, Allison noticed the small dance floor, its crowded perimeter encased by the small round tables. There were two couples swaying to the music that was coming off of the stage. Sighing at the couples, Allison watched them holding each other, and couldn't help circling her arms over herself.

Following her line of vision, House noticed her want, and stood up, "Come on then." He held out his hand.

"What?"

"You want to dance." He jerked his head at the dance floor, and Allison was grateful it was dim in the room so that he couldn't see the blush creeping over her cheeks at being found out.

Taking his hand, Allison slid out of the booth and followed him. Weaving between the cluster of tables, Allison felt an excited warmth sweep through her body. When they reached the open floor, Allison wrapped her arms around his neck and his encircled her waist. Soon her head dropped to his shoulder as they swayed.

Though she was perfectly content with just being able to be with him, even though it was in secrecy, Allison couldn't help the overwhelming happiness she felt at finally being able to walk out of the condo with him. To be able to wrap her arms around him and not worry about what people would say, or how it could affect her career. No whispering in this place made her muscles tense with paranoia, or made her second guess her etiquette towards him. No. She was just a normal girl, out on a date with the love her life.

There was no counting the number of songs that they just held each other and swayed to the music. At some point, however, Allison found her hands wandering from his neck to his chest, tracing the texture of his torso beneath the fabric.

Soon she was leaning back, leading them away from the floor to the dark corner shadowed by the high wall of the stage. When she'd come to the wall, her back pressing against the cool structure, her hands went back to his neck, pulling it down to touch his lips to hers. House's arms tightened around her waist, kissing her back with a passion that weakened her knees and strengthened her pulse. His hands traveled up her waist, stroking her sides and tickling the fabric of her dress against her skin.

Allison rolled her hips against his, her right leg curling over his left. The back of her leg rubbed up and down his as her hand braced the base of the back of his head, kissing him furiously. House's own hand left her side to stroke her thigh as he pressed insistently against her. She could feel the start of his bulge against her and she whimpered needfully.

The music covered her noises, making House feel reassured that they wouldn't be discovered when his hands began to wander. His right hand slipped beneath her dress, caressing the smooth expanse of her thigh, the slit of the dress giving him the access he desired without needing to hike up the hem. Allison gasped against his mouth when his fingers traveled over the flimsy material of her panties, stroking her through the fabric.

He could feel her mouth form his name, though the vocalization was lost to the music. Encouraged, he slipped his fingers under the fabric, coming in contact with her moistening entrance.

Breaking their kiss, Allison buried her face into his throat as his long, piano fingers slipped inside of her. She felt him angle his body to hide his movements from any intruding gazes. As his fingers continued to plunge into her, making her arch and pant against the wall, his thumb circling her clit and causing her legs to quiver, House felt the intense urge to take her home immediately.

When she came, a choked cry issuing from her throat, House let his fingers linger for a moment before withdrawing them and licking them clean. Slumping against the wall, Allison watched his tongue curl around his fingers, and her own tongue darted out to moisten her lips. When his hand fell back to his side she quickly kissed him, hard, and pulled away, leaving him breathless.

"Let's get out of here." Allison said huskily, leading him back to the better lit part of the club. They walked back to the bar and House payed for the half consumed drinks before giving Charlie the bartender a tip and a wave.

Heading towards the car, Allison watched its headlights flash as House unlocked it. Before she could change her mind, Allison flung open the door to the back and shoved him inside.

Colliding with the seat, and just a little surprised, House scooted so that his body fit inside and watched as Allison clambered in as well, slamming the door shut behind her. Crawling up the length of his body, Allison quickly undid his pants, letting her hands slide down his thighs once he'd sprung free of his confines.

"Ally-"

"I can't wait." She said in a low, sultry voice before sliding up the length of his body and pinning one of her knees between him and the back of the seat and letting the other fall to the car floor.

House's hands went immediately to her hips, grabbing the thin string that held the back and front of her underwear together. With a mighty tug, the fabric tore, and Allison gasped in surprise and aroused admiration for his savage removal of her panties. Sinking down on his hardened cock, Allison moaned and whimpered when their bodies reunited.

As she moved on top of him, her eyes shut, welcoming back the feeling of him between her thighs. It felt like it had been forever. While he bucked beneath her, filling her and stifling his own groans, Allison wondered how she managed to be with out him for days, weeks, or even months at a time. Her own hands couldn't touch like his could, and her fingers couldn't fill her like his pulsing shaft. With a heady moan, Allison placed her hands on his shoulder and flicked and rolled her hips.

House couldn't believe the feelings he had flooding him as she surrounded him, her body shaking and twitching around him. Her body was welcoming to his, an obvious sign that he wasn't the only one that suffered in their time apart.

"Love you." Allison gasped as House's hands helped her hips circle at a rapid speed.

"Love you too." House replied breathlessly, arching up against her. One of his hands fell between their churning bodies to play with the bundle of nerves above their connected flesh. Allison arched and shook, and House groaned at his impending climax, "I'm gonna come, Ally." He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Mm, me too!" She yelped, kicking up her speed until they both tumbled over the edge and she could feel his seed shooting inside her. Their bodies continued to move even after, until she could feel him begin to soften. Flopping down onto his chest, Allison looked at his panting face, "Mm, take me home and do it to me again." She sighed.

House laughed, his arms wrapping around her waist, "And again?"

"And again." She agreed mischievously.

"By the way," House sat up, shaking slightly, "happy Valentine's day." He grinned at her.

TBC


	29. Chapter 28

Title: Mentor

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Blouses, Blemishes, and Boners

A dull ache ran down House's back. His sacrum hurt, his right scapula, and right hip, the whole line hurt like hell. As his eyes blinked open, he realized why he was in pain. Lying on his side on the hardwood floors of the space between the front door and the living room, Allison's head resting on his palm was just the explanation he needed for his discomfort.

Working himself free from Allison's loose embrace, House lifted her up and carried her into his bedroom. It was still dark outside, the clock on his night stand reading 3 AM. Curling up against Allison's body after getting her under the covers, House ran his hand down her body. He wanted to wake her up and make love to her again, but she had her interview with Johns Hopkins in the morning. The last thing he needed was to wear her out to the point that she couldn't make it through her interview. She would kill him!

With a regretful sigh, House opted for placing mere little kisses along her body. He saw a soft smile curl her lips as the gentle kisses covered her skin. When he arrived at her throat, he could see the discoloration of her skin in the minimal light provided from the streetlamp outside his window. Turning on the lamp on the night stand, House groaned.

He truly hadn't intended on leaving a mark on her, really he hadn't. But something about the way her hands held the back of his neck, and the way that her legs curled high around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back, made him incapable of keeping his mouth away from her throat. Something about her body twined around his like a vine made it necessary for him to attach his lips to her neck, biting and suckling until his girlfriend arched painfully in his arms, coming with a force that dragged him right over the edge with her from the intensity of her cock strangling muscles.

Giving the dark mark a hungry lick, aroused by the recollection of the night's previous adventures, House pressed his growing erection against the outside of her thigh. He wanted her so bad at that moment. He wanted to say "screw Johns Hopkins", but he didn't. Instead, he slid out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Allison turned on the bed, her eyes blinking open to find the spot beside her vacant. In the back of her mind, she could have sworn she heard a door closing. Sitting up, she looked around the room and saw a sliver of light coming from beneath the bathroom door.

With a wide stretch, Allison slipped out of bed, vaguely wondering how she ended up there in the first place. Waltzing over to the bathroom, Allison pressed her ear to the door. The sounds she heard on the other side made her vaguely suspicious.

Pushing the door open, Allison leaned in the door frame, staring at her boyfriend. House had his cock in one hand as he used his other arm to brace himself against the wall.

"Having fun without me?" She murmured, surprising House as she sauntered over, "And why are you in here by yourself?" She asked, reaching him, and pressing her lips against his throat.

"Didn't want to wake you..." House replied huskily as she licked down his chest, falling to her knees. Allison nuzzled against his thigh, glancing up at him to see a rather helpless look on his face. She giggled at that look, because it was so unlike him to look completely vulnerable. Sliding her hands up the backs of his thighs, Allison ran her palms over his ass, letting her nails dig into his lower back before sliding them down in an enticing scratch. "Fuck." House shut his eyes tightly, feeling his dick throb harder than when he'd been jerking off. She hadn't even touched him there and he was ready to come.

Letting her tongue travel the expanse of flesh between his navel and groin, Allison nipped the skin playfully, feeling his member press needfully against her chest. Her hands continued their alternating between scratching and caressing his backside. Needing to touch her, House reached down, taking one plump breast in his hand and palming it as he watched her tease him. Pinching her nipple, he felt her gasp against his skin.

"Ah," Allison sucked in a breath and looked at him coyly, "are you trying to persuade me to do something?" She teased, giving another rough scratch with her nails.

"It's a lot nicer than grabbing you by the hair, isn't it?" He asked back.

With a roll of her eyes, Allison let one of her hands release his ass, to reach in front and take hold of his cock with a knee weakening grip.

"Ah, fuck," House hissed between his teeth, "have you been getting practice that I don't know about?" He groaned as she began stroking him.

"No, I'm just not afraid to _squeeze_ you now." She emphasised with a brief constriction of her hand and made him whimper.

"I need to sit down or I'll fall over." He shut his eyes in concentration, and Allison released him long enough for him to sit on the edge of the tub. There was no recovery time before she took hold of him once more.

Pumping him slowly, Allison gave the head a long, tongue twirling lick. She tasted the pre-cum that dripped from his member, savoring his flavor. Lifting her head, she looked at his glazed expression and shook her head with amusement before picking up her speed. His eyes clenched shut and she pinched his thigh with her free hand. He looked at her and she stared right in his eyes. She could feel the twitching in her hand and knew that he was going to come. "Do you want to come on me, baby?" Allison asked in a low whisper.

The effort she saw in the gulping action of his adam's apple was tremendous, all he could do was nod wordlessly before clenching his eyes shut. It was odd seeing her with this much security, but welcome. Normally he would be the one trying new things, but he definitely welcomed innovation on her part. Especially the kind of innovation that involved him getting a wonderful handjob.

A growling curse came from between his clenched teeth when he came, spurting thick, ropey streams of his seed onto her chest and throat as she continued to stroke the climax out of him. Eyes opening into tiny slits, House watched as Allison slid the fingers of her free hand against her chest, bringing the coated digits to her lips and licking them clean. With a groan, House reached for her face and kissed her deeply. "I love you..." He murmured against her lips.

With a shy smile, Allison stared at him in awe, "You're still hard." She noticed.

"Mmhmm." He nodded.

"Did you get help from the little blue pill?" She accused.

"Don't need a blue pill, I have you." House leaned forward, scooping her up from the floor. Allison curled into his lap, his dick pressing against their abdomens.

"You're going to regret saying that when you do start needing it." She ground down against him, his thigh getting slick with her juices. "Mm," she exhaled as she slid against his leg, "or I could just use this appendage."

"Wrap your legs around me." He instructed, which she did immediately before he stood up.

Walking towards the sink, House told her to unravel her legs, which Allison did with a pout, sliding down his body. He quickly turned her to face the sink, pushing her forward to bend over it. Allison looked back at him as House took her thighs and pulled them up, wrapping her legs around him from behind. With an abrupt thrust, he was inside her, causing Allison's back to arch with a whimper.

"Ooh, so good." She hissed, squeezing her eyes shut, legs tightening around his waist, trying to give herself leverage to roll her hips. Looking in the mirror in front of her, Allison whimpered at the sight of seeing her lover take her from behind. "Oh, God." She cried, seeing her ass jiggle with the transferred force of his thrusts, "So good, so good." She gripped the edge of the sink with her hands to keep herself from sliding forward. Pushing back against him Allison looked in the mirror again to look at his face, to find him staring at hers. "Love you." She cried, whimpering again when his hand drifted to her front to play with her clit. Soon she rolled over the edge of bliss and dragged him along for the ride.

Gasping Allison squeaked at the sharp smack House landed on her butt, the tiniest squeal of pleasure escaping. "God I love how," she looked in the mirror, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She cried, unraveling her legs and straining her neck to look at the giant, dark hickey on her neck, "Greg! I didn't bring a turtle neck! How the fuck am I going to cover this!?"

"Make-up?" He offered weakly, still too numb in the brain from his recent climax to come up with anything better.

"Make-up? Make-up!? Make-up's not going to cover this!" She told him with a near hysterical shout.

"Wear a collard shirt." House shrugged, "It's not that high up on your neck."

"You're a bastard." Allison slid off of the sink, grabbing a towel and wiping down her front and between her thighs.

"You'll be fine."

"Fuck you." She threw the towel at him and stomped towards the bedroom.

House followed her and watched in amazement as Allison began to get dressed, "You're leaving?"

"If you failed to notice; I have an interview with Johns Hopkins in seven hours. JOHNS HOPKINS! My, hopefully, future medical school, and I'm going to show up looking like I had rough sex!"

"But you did."

"That's not the point!" She threw her shoe at him and regretted it because she needed to wear that shoe, and he was now holding it hostage. "Give it back." She reached for her shoe, but he held it up over his head and she couldn't reach.

"No." He said flatly, "Grab your suitcase, we'll find something for you to wear."

Allison stomped to the living room, found her suitcase, and lugged it into the bedroom.

After going through her clothes, it was obvious that they weren't going to find a shirt that would hide her hickey without looking suspicious.

"Greg," Allison whimpered running her hands through her hair, "what am I going to do?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Cuddy doesn't have a shirt that stops above her nipples." He sighed and got a tiny laugh from her lips. "Okay... How about when Lisa drives you to your interview, you stop at a clothes shop and grab a shirt?"

"Lisa?... You're not coming with me?"

"I can't, baby." He told her regretfully.

Allison pouted, "Fine."

"Don't look like that." He wrapped his arms around her. It was strange, for as close as they had grown as a couple, Allison still looked to him as a mentor. She sought his approval and his guidance, and he knew that despite wanting to share the experience of her interview with him as a girlfriend would with her boyfriend; House could see that she was still looking to him for academic support and not just the emotional kind. "You'll be wonderful." He assured.

"You're just saying that." She cuddled against him as he dropped her shoe at long last and tugged her towards the bed.

"Yeah, probably." He agreed. "Get some rest. I'll wake you so you'll have time to shower."

"But-"

"Sleep, Ally." House kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I called you a bastard." She yawned despite herself.

"Can't take back the truth." He smiled, running his fingertips over her head and drawing down her eyelids. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay." Allison nuzzled against the pillow, not even caring to re-undress.

The next morning when Lisa came to pick up her friend, Julia in the car as well to keep Cuddy company while in Boston, they were surprised to see a rather forlorn Allison get into the car.

"Did something happen?" Lisa asked as Allison shut the passenger side door and leaned heavily against her seat as she buckled up.

"I just wish he was coming with." Allison lamented softly.

"Oh, bah." Julia waved off her friend, "You'll be awesome. Besides, Dr. Jackass _and_ Lisa couldn't both take the day off." She pointed out, "And, OH MY GOD!" She pointed at Allison's neck, "You can't go to your interview with that thing on your neck!" She screeched.

"I know." Allison groaned, "We need to drop by a clothing store so I can get a shirt that'll cover this," she pointed at her hickey, "and not look suspicious."

"That bastard." Julia growled, "What the fuck was he thinking, seriously!?"

"Oh, hush." Allison glared playfully. "How many times did Joe disobey the "no marks above the collar" rule?"

"So? He never did it the day before an interview." Julia glowered.

"Ladies, please." Lisa put up a hand for finality. "We can drop by a store and get you a tasteful blouse." She assured.

"Sorry about leaving you two together by yourselves on the first night." Allison apologized. "That was a pretty cheap thing for me to do."

"Ah, no problem. We had fun. Plus, there was no way we were going to make a big deal out of it on Valentine's Day." Julia once again waved off her friend's comment. "Besides, we've got you for an overnighter in _Boston_." She pointed out.

"True..."

Clad, now, in a tasteful, loose fit, blue turtle neck, Allison sat before her interviewer, trying to push back her usual nervous habits and remain poised.

"Your transcripts are quite impressive, I see that you also did a intern shadowing last summer." Dr. Mitchell was a short man with a large brown moustache and thin black framed glasses. He seemed pleasant, but Allison had the feeling he was not someone to joke around with. "Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital is a well recognized institution." He nodded approvingly, "One of our old students currently works there, ah, yes, you have a letter of recommendation from him. Dr. House," Dr. Mitchell removed his glasses to rub his eyes, "he wasn't one of our prized students. You've heard, I assume, that he was dismissed from this school."

"Yes," Allison bit back her defensive feelings to reply, "and he went on to be a well recognized doctor."

Dr. Mitchell nodded, "Yes, he did indeed." He agreed, "Also, letters from Doctors Wilson, Cuddy, and the Medical Administrator of the hospital. Please, tell me, what did they have you doing during your time there?"

"I observed the interns, watching them with their patients, as well as taking my own notes and observations on the individuals that had come there for medical attention. Dr. House wanted me to attempt to diagnose the patients while I was there." She explained.

"What was your most memorable moment?"

Allison groaned, "The Death Tour."

Dr. Mitchell coughed, "E-excuse me?"

"Dr. House had Dr. Wilson walk me through the terminally ill patients and gave a nice, detailed lecture about overcoming the emotional strain to provide better care." She explained.

"Did it work?"

"No." She admitted, "It wasn't until Dr. Cuddy talked to me afterwards that I understood. I have to admit, that it was difficult for me to understand the need to be impartial." Allison sighed and stared off for a second, "But with Dr. Cuddy's help, I came to realize that there is nothing impartial in the least about explaining to someone why their body is shutting down on them and why there is nothing I can do to help them. It truly is the most personal and intimate thing that can be shared between a doctor and their patient."

"Well put." He nodded.

As the interview went on, and the more institutionalized questions were asked, Allison became more self assure and replied without hesitation. Thankfully nothing else about House came up. At the end of it, Allison felt truly confident that she would soon be calling herself a Johns Hopkins medical student. But the truth to that belief would not be answered that day, but hopefully soon.

"So, how'd it go, chica?" Julia nudged her friend when she arrived back at their hotel room.

"Fine." Allison replied, flopping on the bed next to Cuddy. "I think I'm in."

"It's good that you're confident." Lisa swatted a newspaper at Allison's butt as she walked past her.

"I hope my interview goes just as well tomorrow." Julia sighed, flopping onto the mattress next to her friend, "What are you thinking about?"

"Greg."

Lisa snorted, "What else is new?"

Allison shrugged, "Sometimes, I really wonder why he's with me."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Julia gawked.

"He must think I'm such a kid." Allison continued as if not even hearing her friend, "The way I reacted when I saw that hickey, not a sense of rationality whatsoever."

"Man, I woulda freaked too if Joe had left a giant purple mark on my neck before we left!" Julia rationalized.

"Ally, House _is_ a big kid, you know that!" Lisa assured, "I think you're more mature than him most of the time."

"Sometimes I wonder what I really have to offer him." She went on, still oblivious to her friends' reassurance.

"The ability to cook, and amazing sex?" Julia offered, finally catching onto Allison's rhetorical inquisitions, and no longer caring about watching what she said.

"I've heard you're quite the tiger in the sack." Lisa also popped into the now, rather one sided, conversation.

"Ooh, you should hear some of the tales she spins." Julia added, "Quite an interesting one involving a game of "strip studying"."

"Really? Did you hear the one about the hot tub in Colorado?" Lisa continued.

"Would you two shut up about my sex life?" Allison finally snapped, launching a pillow at the other two women.

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" Lisa congratulated. "Now, where are we going for lunch?" She inquired.

"Somewhere with a good selection of alcoholic beverages." Allison grumbled.

TBC

A/N- Hehe, I've been painting, and going through withdrawal! After taping over all of the outlets in my room I went, "Now how the hell am I going to write?". The answer? I didn't:( So Yeah, now my walls are green! Yay! GREEN! And my GIANT Starry Night is back on the wall, making me all kinds of happy! LoL, anyway. Hope you enjoyed! And I think the next coupla chapters should come out a bit quicker. Parasitic is on a bit of a hiatus, merely because I really don't write more than a single story very well! Eek, sorry! So... Yeah... Review! Please!-Andi 


	30. Chapter 29

Title: Mentor

Chapter Twenty-Three: East Coast Living

Over the course of Allison's last semester of her senior year, she went through the grunt work of awaiting the responses from the multitude of medical schools she had applied to. Julia had the same things going on, so they took comfort in the fact that both were stressing over getting acceptance from their preferred schools. By the time summer came around, both Allison and Julia were set to move to Baltimore. Allison had been accepted into Johns Hopkins, and Julia would be attending the University of Maryland.

After the excitement of getting accepted to the schools they'd been hoping for, they began plotting their move to the east coast. They'd decided to get an apartment together rather than living on campus. Now, all that was left was the moving.

"Okay, so you're spending the summer with the Docs, right?" Julia asked as they packed up their belongings from their dorm room.

"Yup." Allison threw another pair of socks into her duffle bag. "I got all of my stuff packed up over spring break and drove it to Lisa's house in New Jersey. They're going to help me find an apartment in Baltimore, and then I'll call you when I've found a place." She rattled off their plan for the fourth time that day.

"Remember, _two_ bedrooms." Julia reminded her with a wink, "And they better be spaced, 'cause there's no way I'm listening to you and Dr. SOB fucking."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Right right."

"So, I'm just driving you to the airport, right?" Julia grabbed her belongings, having to take two trips to get everything from the dorm room to her car.

"Yup, I left my car in New Jersey, and Greg drove me to the airport." Allison couldn't believe all the intricate planning that had taken place over the course of the last few months. "Can you believe we're done? And going on to medical school?"

"Yeah, it feels like yesterday that we were starting our freshmen year, and just getting to know each other." Julia sighed as they finished loading the last box and were cramming themselves into the car.

"And it doesn't feel like I've been with Greg for that long..." Allison flopped her head back against the headrest.

Julia shook her head, "You guys amaze me. You two are closer than Joe and me were, and we weren't nearly 800 miles apart!" She referred to her break-up with Joe the previous month.

Allison tugged the key House had given her that was still strung around her neck, "It's weird, but I feel like I'm going home."

Laughing at that, Julia just shook her head again as she made it onto the highway and towards the airport.

When they arrived, Julia got out of the car at the unloading section of the airport, "I'll see you in a couple of months!" She squealed, hugging Allison tightly, "And we'll be roommates again!"

"Four years going on five!" Allison laughed, returning the hug before shouldering her dufflebag.

"Okay, see you soon." They parted ways and Allison once again boarded a flight for New Jersey. Anticipation consumed her, wiping away her usual fear of flying. and when the plane landed, and she saw House amongst the crowd, Lisa and Wilson by his side, Allison knew that she was home at last.

"I missed you guys." Allison smiled wide at the three standing before her. She wanted nothing more than to jump into House's arms and kiss the life out of him.

"Missed you too, Ally." Lisa grinned wide and hugging Allison fiercely, "Can't wait to get that section of my house back. I've been tripping over boxes for months."

Allison laughed, shaking her head, "You'll be liberated soon enough." She promised.

"I got us some reservations for dinner, a little welcome home thing." Wilson smiled, hugging Allison.

"You two are not allowed more than two drinks." Allison said firmly to Lisa and Wilson, "I am not dealing with you two being drunk tonight."

"Don't worry, I'm the DD tonight." Lisa raised her hand, "And Wilson is usually more controlled than that." She insisted.

As they went to the car that was waiting for them, Allison and House threw her luggage into the trunk before climbing into the back of the car. Once they were shrouded in the darkness of the back seat, their lips quickly fused together as one lonely set of lips sought the other, ending its reign of needful urgency. Holding her face, so gently that he may have not been touching her at all, House grazed his fingertips over her cheek and down her throat.

"I missed you so much. I love you." He whispered into her ear, causing Allison to nuzzle her head into his chest. His arms wrapped around her body and he just held her for a long time before they finally parted to buckle their seat belts.

"I love you too." She murmured before snapping her own seat belt.

Turning her body out of the chest strap, Allison curled onto her side and leaned against her lover, not wanting to be away from his warmth, even for the short car ride to the restaurant. Her eyes shut softly and she hadn't even realized that she'd fallen asleep against him until he gave her a little shake. "There already?" She mumbled, her eyes opening slowly and looking at him.

"Yeah."

"Good, 'cause I'm hungry!" Allison undid her seat belt and hopped out of the car as Lisa went to park the vehicle with Wilson.

When they were all seated at the table, Allison looked at her friends that she'd needed to leave behind for nearly a year. "I'm so glad to be back." She grinned, "And this time will be even better, cause I don't have to leave, and Julia's gonna be here with me!" She laughed before picking up her menu and perusing its offers.

"We're glad to have you back." Lisa smiled, "I missed my roommate."

"Uh huh. You missed my cooking, don't lie."

"At least it'll be easier to sneak out and see you." House said softly, "The five hour commute was a killer."

Allison laughed, "Thanks for visiting me during winter vacation."

"You made up for it in the spring, when you came to clutter Cuddy's house." He smirked.

Allison rolled her eyes, "A whole summer of freedom!" She sighed, "I forgot what that feels like."

Their conversation went on for a long time, to the point that when Lisa looked at her watch, she swore loudly before shooing everyone back to the car so they could get some sleep before work.

"Home sweet, home." Lisa sighed as she opened up the door to her house and lugged the large duffle bag off of the front porch and through the threshold.

Sighing, Allison took up the bag with a grunt and made a fatigued retreat up the stairs to her bedroom that she'd stayed in the previous summer. "I'll start looking at listings for apartments in Baltimore tomorrow." She grunted as she flung the bag to the floor of her room. Lisa stood in the doorway and nodded, "Do you think I could go into work with you tomorrow? I already sent a "Thank You" note to Dr. Diar for his recommendation, but I'd like to thank him in person too since I'm in the area."

"I think he'd appreciate that." Lisa smiled, "See you in the morning."

"Night." Allison looked at the bed and wanted to fling herself onto it without even removing her shoes, but she thought better of it and dressed for her repose.

Allison stretched wide when the knocking on her door awoke her the next morning.

"I gotta leave for work in a half hour." Cuddy called from behind the door.

"I'm up!" Allison called back, crawling out of bed and shuffling towards her duffle bag. She groaned at the wrinkles in her clothes. Coming into the kitchen with her wrinkled blouse she asked, "Do you have an iron?"

Lisa broke herself away from her fruit salad and went on a hunt for the iron while Allison took a quick shower. The younger woman was surprised to find her shirt ironed when she came out of the bathroom. Smiling, she got dressed and went to the kitchen to have a quick bowl of cereal before leaving.

"I'll unpack my bag when we get back."

"Do you just want to take it with us? You can probably get away with staying at Greg's for the next two months. You just can't answer the door or phone." She pointed out.

Allison laughed. "Sure. I just couldn't spend last night there." She lamented as she ate.

"Yeah, 'cause you two wouldn't have gotten any sleep!" Lisa smirked knowingly.

"You know us all too well." Allison finished her breakfast and quickly rinsed the bowl out before running upstairs to grab her bag, and then she finally followed Lisa out the door.

The two women went their separate ways when they entered the hospital. Allison found herself waiting patiently outside Dr. Diar's office, while he talked on the phone. When she finally entered, he stood to greet her.

"Allison Cameron!" He shook her hand, "How wonderful to see you again. I heard about your acceptance to Johns Hopkins. Congratulations." He gestured for her to sit down and she did so with a polite nod.

"Thank you very much." Allison smiled warmly, "Have you been doing well?"

"Yes, yes." Dr. Diar smiled widely. "I got your thank you letter. I appreciate it."

"Well, I certainly appreciate your letter of recommendation." She continued smiling just as widely as him, "I just wanted to thank you in person."

"Very kind." He took a deep breath, "Are you going to be living on campus?"

"No, a friend and I are getting an apartment in Baltimore together. She's going to the University of Maryland. We were roommates all through undergrad." She explained, "It'll be great finally living on the east coast though."

"You got a taste of it last summer, and couldn't wait to get back, eh?" He laughed merrily, reminding Allison once again of a balding, beardless Santa Claus.

"I hope you don't mind that I didn't schedule an appointment to see you." Allison bit her lip, and then stopped herself.

"Not at all. I very much like that you're trying to keep in touch. I may be retiring before you could ever get a job here, but I think my name will still hold a bit of weight after I've left."

"I'm sure that it will, Sir." Allison couldn't help but like this man. "Well, I should get out of your way. I'm sure that you have plenty to be doing. I just wanted to stop in and thank you again."

"It was nice seeing you again, Allison." Dr. Diar stood up and shook her hand again before she left his office.

"Why hello, my little trouble maker."

Allison grinned at House as she entered his office. "I just got done talking to Diar." She explained as she flopped into the chair opposite his desk.

"Uh huh." House leaned back in his chair, "How did that go?"

"Fine. I just wanted to tell him "thanks" again." She explained.

"Ah, that's my Ally, Miss Goody Two-shoes." House pulled his newest patient's chart up and glanced at it.

Standing up, Allison decided to leave him to his work, and go bother Wilson instead, "Just don't wear yourself out on that case. I have plans for us tonight."

"Ally," House leered, "I've been having sex with my hand for the last three months. Believe me. Nothing is going to stop me from fucking your pretty brains out tonight."

"Mm," Allison leaned over his desk giving him a nice glimpse of cleavage as she bent forward, "you better be able to hold up to that promise."

Winking wolfishly, House spoke with a low tone, "Just be ready for me when I get home."

"Don't worry about that." Allison stood up straight and walked towards his door, making sure to roll her hips enticingly, "I'm already ready for you."

She walked out the door, but still managed to hear the low growl in his throat.

Allison hopped out of Lisa's car in front of House's condo, yanking her bag off of the floor of the vehicle. "See you later." She called as she slammed the door behind her and all but ran into the building.

Knocking impatiently on his door, Allison kept striking the door until it opened. House looked at her hungrily when he opened the door. Flinging the obstruction aside, a quick arm flew out and curled itself about Allison's waist, pulling her into the condo swiftly. "Finally here!" He buried his mouth against her throat immediately, eliciting a feminine giggle from Allison's lips.

"Finally here." She agreed with a gasp as his teeth grazed the tender pulse point on her throat, dropping her back to the floor with an audible thump.

"What took you so long?" House's inquiry was a breathless murmur against the moist, overly sensitized flesh of her neck.

"L-Lisa had to finish some paperwork." She groaned, letting herself be tugged deeper into the condo, away from the door and towards the living room.

"I'll yell at Cuddy later for keeping you away." House grumbled, his hands sliding down her back and squeezing her buttocks with a hungry growl.

Curling her leg over her boyfriend's hip, Allison gave a little hop to twine the other limb around him and let House take all of her weight. He seemed not to notice the extra burden, as if his body had been structured for the specific purpose of cradling her in his arms.

"Missed this so much." Allison muttered between kisses and heady moans, enjoying the feel of his hands gliding over her rear and along her lower back.

"Mm," House agreed before pointing out, "but I can't get your clothes off like this."

Pouting slightly, Allison unraveled her legs and giggled again as her boyfriend's hands began to tug away clothing almost immediately.

Allison's own hands were not innocent either, as she pulled, yanked, and unbuttoned various articles, trying her hardest to undress him as quickly as he undressed her.

Nude at last, the couple seemed to fuse back together, as thought they had never parted, and their clothes had just melted away from them. Legs once against raveled over House's hips, Allison gasped sharply when her back was pressed roughly against the nearby bookshelf.

"Greg!" She choked, feeling him slide into her without hesitation, taking her breath and her heart with the motion. "It's been too long!" She lamented softly, crooning in his ear like an exhausted woman.

"Oh, Ally," House slid into her slowly at first, "it has been too long." He agreed, burying his face against the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Her hands pressed against his back, her nails gently scraping between his shoulder blades, her form of silent encouragement to push harder, to take her faster, to make her scream... And he did not deny her.

As House's thrusts sped up, the disrupting force of their bodies smashing together was enough to cause the bookshelf to shudder. A sudden clatter nearly broke their rhythm as several books shimmied loose from their places and fell to the floor. The interruption, however, merely earned an amused laugh, neither willing to let the distraction deter them from their needs.

When their climaxes overtook them simultaneously, both shuddered, gasping one another's name; clenching and scraping their flesh with impassioned flailing until they sunk to the floor in a tangle of perspiring limbs.

"As magnificent as ever." Allison gapsed, cradling her boyfriend's head to her heaving chest.

Concurring with her, House merely nodded, eyes shut tight, listening to her frantic pulse until it hushed back to its usual rhythm. "I love you, Ally." His voice was husky from slight fatigue.

"I love you too." Allison shut her eyes, enjoying the moist breath from his lips against the taught peak of her nipple.

Planting a kiss on the smooth expanse of her breast, House skimmed his lips up her body to her own lips. "Let's go to bed." At Allison's pout, he wrapped his arms around her and laughed, "It's more comfortable there." He pointed out, kneeling in front of her and tugging her up as well.

"Not sleeping?"

Shaking his head, House reminded her, "I do believe there was some sort of promise about screwing your brains out?" Playfully he put on a thoughtful face.

"I dimly recall." Allison played along, letting him tug her up to her feet before slinging her over his shoulders, "Ah!" She yelped in surprise when he'd given her bottom a quick swat, "This isn't fair!" Allison squealed, kicking her feet slightly to put up the pretense of lacking enjoyment.

"When have I ever been fair?" He frowned, trying to recall a time as he flung her onto the bed.

Allison didn't even grace him with a sarcastic reply immediately, merely held her arms out for him, wanting to hug him, "Maybe I'll see it happen one day." She smiled.

"When was hell due to freeze over again?" He asked, glancing at the clock playfully.

Rolling her eyes, Allison just squeezed him tightly in her arms and nuzzled her face against his. "Love you."

TBC 


	31. Chapter 30

Title: Mentor

(The long awaited chapter... Sorry guys! I'm sucha bitch:(... )

Chapter Thirty: Pain

"Wakey, wakey..." Allison whispered in House's ear, making his eyes open slowly and look at her.

"Ah," he flinched, "my leg's asleep." He sat up and began rubbing it, trying to get the circulation back to it.

Allison laughed, "I need to stop being so rough on you, huh?"

"Yeah, the rest of my limbs aren't getting proper blood supply 'cause you keep making me focus most of it to my cock." He gave her a playful shove.

With another laugh, Allison got out of bed and stretched, giving House a nice view of her naked body, "Don't blame me for you getting an erection every time you look at my ass." She let her hand slide over her posterior.

Much to House's annoyance, he did indeed begin to get hard at the sight of her lithe, naked body. With a growl he lunged, catching her about the waist, and hauled her back onto his bed.

"So, what are we doing today?" Allison cooed, stroking his hair from his face, "You need a haircut." She sighed, the slight curl his hair gave as it lengthened was adorable, but she knew how he hated it when it began to get too long.

"Yeah, I know." He said as he landed kisses on her throat. "It's a nice day, we should spend it outside."

"Mm," Allison's legs wrapped around his hips, "doing what?"

He shrugged as his hand rose to massage her breast.

It had been a month since Allison had moved to the east coast, and she looked forward to every weekend when they could escape to a section of the city and be together. Though she didn't mind staying in with him, Allison couldn't help the wonderful excitement that crept through her at just being able to spend time with him alone outside. Part of her felt like she was in confinement; lurking around the apartment cleaning, watching tv, or reading textbooks to prepare for her upcoming years at medical school.

"Let's see," Allison turned her hips to flip him onto his back so that she soon towered above him, "we could-"

"We could-" House rolled back on top of her and flinched.

"What?" Allison sat up slightly.

"Nothing, my leg just fell back asleep." House laughed, "I think it's telling me I need to get outta bed."

Allison laughed and watched him stand up, "Same leg-" She gasped as he swayed and fell back onto the bed.

"Woah." He placed his hand on his head, "You are seriously messing up my circulation." He laughed.

"Greg-"

"I'm fine." He got up again and dressed. Allison dressed as well and watched him curiously as they left the bedroom.

"Greg." Allison said carefully, following closely behind him. She jumped slightly when his right leg buckled and crumbled beneath his weight.

"FUCK!" House screamed, grabbing his leg in pain.

"I'm calling Lisa!" Allison jumped over him and ran for the phone.

Grabbing the phone, hands shaking slightly, Allison dialed Lisa's number and ran back to House's side, "Lisa, it's Ally," she whimpered a little in the back of her throat as House held his leg and smacked the back of his head against the wall as his teeth clenched in pain, "something's wrong with Greg. I need you over here now!"

Allison hung up the phone and went to his side, "Shh, shh." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Allison stroked his head. He'd already broken into a sweat from the pain he was feeling. Though Allison felt an overwhelming terror consume her, she could feel a calmness trying to settle in. Looking at what she'd observed she thought about what the affliction could be. However, very quickly the horror she felt dominated her professionalism, and all she could do was shake as she held him. Though her lips hushed him and soothed, her own body was anything but calm.

It seemed like a record speed that a frantic knock sounded on the door, and Allison had to abandon House to let Lisa in.

"It's his leg." Allison said as she swung the door open. "It's bad! Help me get him to the car and take him to the hospital." The women had a hard time getting House out to Lisa's car, but they managed to flop him into the back seat before getting up front and driving off.

"What happened?" Lisa said calmly, though Allison could see that the woman's knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

Shaking her head, the younger woman tried to figure it out, "Extreme pain in his right leg-"

"Which part of his leg? Lisa insisted, but Allison shook her head that she didn't know, "Greg! What part of your leg hurts?" She called to the panting man in the back seat.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! IT ALL HURTS!" He yelled, the veins in his neck straining as his entire body clenched in pain.

"Next symptom!" Lisa screeched as she turned sharply.

"Uh, dizziness when he stood up." Allison called. "Could be from a sudden drop in blood pressure when he rose." She rattled her brain, "Leg pain, dizziness," she thought, "and his leg kept falling asleep."

"Pins and needles or sharp and electrical?"

"I don't know."

"Greg?"

"WHAT!?"

"Did you have pins and needles or sharp electrical?"

"IT JUST HURTS!"

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING!" Allison screamed in her panic.

"I'M IN PAIN."

"WELL YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Allison's eyes were watering, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU AND YOU'RE SCARING ME!" She cried.

House glared at her, his eye's ticking with pain. "It feels like contractions. It feels like my femur is trying to give birth to the anti-christ. DOES THAT HELP!?"

"Yes, actually it does. We now know that the pain is located in the femur." Lisa growled, "And don't yell at Ally!" She pulled into the hospital.

"PROXIMAL, ANTERIOR, LATERAL FEMUR!" He shouted in annoyance and pain.

"Finally something useful." Lisa sighed.

The women helped him back out of the car and into the hospital, where the staff quickly created a path to let them get to the diagnostics floor.

Doctors Hoine and Messer, the current diagnostics colleagues, came rushing in when Cuddy paged them to House's room. "What's going on?" Dr. Messer asked, taking off his stethoscope and going straight to check House's chest.

"My leg's fuckin' killin' me! I'm not having a heart attack!" House pushed Messer away with one arm while the other held the afflicted leg.

"50 cc's of demerol?" Hoine suggested.

"Get it." Messer nodded, not wanting to annoy his boss, but just get him out of pain.

When Hoine returned and handed Messer the needle, Messer paused, "Do you have any allergies?"

"OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" House shouted, snatching away the syringe.

Allison saw what he was doing before Messer had even responded, and quickly jumped on House's arm before he could ram the needle into his thigh. It took every bit of her body weight to wrestle his arm back and above his head. "TAKE THAT FUCKING NEEDLE FROM HIM!" Allison screamed at Messer who stood dumbfounded.

"TRY AND TAKE IT AND I'LL STAB YOU WITH IT!" House shouted back at his colleague, flexing against Allison's force.

"Greg, drop it." Allison said firmly. "If you inject yourself like this, you could cause the apparition of symptoms that can confuse the diagnosis." She squeezed his wrist as hard as she could and he just looked at her before dropping the needle. With that thought, Allison pulled away with a gasp. Quickly she went towards his feet and rolled up his pant legs. Her hands glided over his bare skin as she observed them. Lisa saw her mumbling under her breath and then looked up and smiled, "It's not sciatica." She laughed and cried all at once.

"What?" Lisa, Messer, and Hoine all looked at her.

"Get an ultrasound machine and check his thigh. There's a clot or something going on." She was shaking slightly. Both doctors left, leaving Allison and Lisa with House.

"What does that have to do with sciatica?" Lisa quirked an eyebrow.

"Absolutely nothing." Allison looked at her lover who was still struggling with pain, "Greg, baby, straighten your leg."

House began to straighten his knee, but an intense pain shot upward and he quickly let it crook slightly again with a scream.

"Okay, we want to focus the ultrasound on the quads." Allison said to Cuddy.

"What's going on here!?" Dr. Diar entered the room, a roar in his voice, quickly tearing apart the "santa" image Allison had given him.

"Dr. House experienced an extreme amount of pain in his leg, and we brought him here immediately." Lisa explained to her superior. "We suspect a clot or aneurysm."

"Really?" Dr. Diar crossed his arms. "And who is "we"?"

"Cameron made the suggestion. Hoine and Messer are retrieving the ultrasound, and also on Cameron's observations, we believe the problem to be located in the quadriceps."

"And how did you come to this conclusion, Ms. Cameron?" Dr. Diar looked to the younger woman.

"I-"

"Excuse me!" House waved a hand, "As the only person in the room experiencing _excrutiating_ pain, may I please have my _FUCKING_ demerol now!?"

"I'll get another needle." Lisa shook her head.

Dr. Diar looked at Allison again.

"I went to Greg's lecture a couple years ago, and he asked me a question about sciatica. We broke down the whole thing, and when I came down to the conclusion it _wasn't_ sciatica; I supplied that the pain and swelling could be caused by something as harmless as muscle strain, to something like a thrombus. That's how I came up with a clot." She explained.

"And years later you remember this conversation?" Dr. Diar asked in disbelief.

"I can't help but to remember it. It was that lecture that made me want to be a doctor." Allison shrugged, but glanced back at House with a small smile.

"Very good!" Dr. Diar clapped his hands, and resumed his Santa Claus-esque persona. "I'm very proud of you Allison!" He grinned at her.

Cuddy walked in with a new needle and looked at House, "You know, demerol can cause a loss of interest in sex." She pointed out.

"Yeah, if I take it constantly!" House grunted, "Now give me the shot!"

"Give me the pill," Allison bobbed her head, "give me the cure, now what you've done to my world."

Lisa, Diar and House looked at Allison as if she were insane.

"Sorry, Fugazi song." She said meekly, a little red coming into her cheeks.

House shook his head in amusement, though it was marred with another blanch from the pain that he was feeling. Before Allison could stop herself, she reached out and took his hand as Lisa administered the drug.

Diar watched the exchange, attempting to remain inconspicuous to the observation. "I need to get to work on filing a few reports. Dr. Cuddy, if you would please drop by my office after Dr. House has been taken care of, I need to talk about his recovery leave."

Cuddy nodded.

Dr. Hoine came in, dragging the ultrasound machine with Dr. Messer right behind him as Diar walked out the door. House sighed, apparently no one wanted to give him any privacy to take off his pants. Then again, two of them were guys, and the other two had seen him naked before, so seeing him in his boxers wasn't going to be any sort of shock. Slipping out of his pants, House gingerly got back on the table.

"Focus your attention in the quadriceps." Cuddy instructed as they put the lubrication jelly on his thigh and turned on the machine.

It didn't take too long to find the mess in his thigh, and confirm that he had in-deed ruptured an aneurysm.

"It ruptured, started clotting, and that's when you went light headed and, soon, started experiencing the pain." Allison sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"We'll get you prepped to repair the damage. We caught it really early, so it shouldn't be too complicated." Lisa assured.

"I love how everyone feels like they need to explain this to me." House's leg twitched when Lisa swabbed his leg and gave him a local. "You know, 'cause I'm not a doctor or anything. So, I think you should break it down piece by piece so I can comprehend-"

"House," Allison glared, "shut the fuck up."

While Allison observed House in surgery, Lisa walked to her boss's office. "You wanted to talk to me, sir?" She knocked on the door softly.

"Yes," Diar stood up, a gentle smile on his face, "I couldn't help but notice, a certain amount of... affection between Dr. House and Ms. Cameron."

Lisa couldn't help the fish on dry land expression on her face. Her mouth opened and snapped shut with wordless amounts of questionable admission. "How do you mean?" She finally squeaked.

"You're his friend, don't tell me that you didn't see the sparks between those two." He continued.

"They would never do-"

"Why not?" Diar laughed, "If they like each other, why shouldn't they act upon their feelings?" He leaned back into his chair with a smile on his face, "I never had the opportunity to see them together until now, how strange is that? It's only reasonable to guess that they've been distancing themselves from each other for unreasonable circumstances."

Lisa gulped, "Are you saying, that... The two of them wouldn't be... _Shocking_ to you?"

"Of course not! They look like they're already in love!" He laughed merrily, "You know, I met my wife while she was in nursing school? I helped her all the way through school." Lisa had never seen her boss so giddy. "We'll be married 36 happy years this August. I think there's something about mentoring that just brings two people together."

With a choked laugh, Lisa repressed a whoop of joy, "I'm sure they'll feel empowered to give their feelings a chance with your approval."

"Yes, I will talk to them after he's awoken from his surgery." Diar agreed.

TBC

A/N- Yes, I know, it was short. But here's why- UNO: This was VERY difficult for me to write! I had to do multitudes of research just to figure THIS much out. DEUX: It is understandable to make this chapter short, because it goes to show, that the "infarction" is NOT the main basis of this story. And SAN: If you haven't caught on- TIMELINE ALTERATION!!!!! (And if you watch "Three Stories" the episode towards the end of Season One, you will note that House would have been perfectly fine, had they caught the aneurysm in his leg sooner).

Finally, a quick medical breakdown of House's leg: House had an aneurysm that ruptured in his leg, which clotted, and led to an infarction. Hypothetically, House should not be able to extend (straighten) his leg because that is the primary function of the quadriceps muscles. (not entirely! I know my med student readers are kinda shaking their heads at me, for saying that, but if you want to get on a kinesiology debate with me- AWESOME! Cuz I wouldn't mind finding some people to talk anatomy with! Maybe you can even help me study for my exams! hahah!)-Andi


	32. AN

To my devoted readers:

Although I know most of you have moved on, I decided that I was long overdue for admitting defeat. Both Parasitic and Mentor have been discontinued, and I have no ambitions to continue either of them. I apologize for the long wait of gaining closure, but I have been struggling to force myself into completing them without cheating any of you. Unfortunately, attempting to continue _would_ be a slap in all of your faces because I wouldn't put forth the time and effort the stories deserved to conclude.

For those of you who are going, "WtF, Andi? You're just going to give up and leave us all hanging? You're such a stupid bitch." Yeah, I guess I am a stupid bitch, but I've come to terms with that, and have reconciled an ultimatum. I've promised myself to never post another story that has not been finished before posting begins. Unfortunately, my new inspirations are not tied to House M.D, and I will never write another House fic.

I'm not sure yet if I plan on keeping the available chapters posted. I'd hate for new readers to stumble upon my stories and receive the same disappointment all of you have endured. So, perhaps I'll give you all a deadline if anyone wants to save my stories for future pleasure of reading. Let's say at the end of this month. On October 1st, I will be removing these stories (Including Contagious) by then.

Again, thank you for your loyalty and support over the course of my writings rise and decline, birth and death. I don't know when I'll publish again, but I do promise that if anyone decides to read my stories again (that is if any of you are into my latest obsessions) the stories _will_ conclude.

Goodbye everyone, and thanks for your faith. I'm sorry that I ended up being undeserving of it.

-Andi


End file.
